Until the Quiet Comes
by MoneyTrees
Summary: Batman has been tasked with a mission only he can know about. What happens when it has to deal with a certain Amazon. He finds himself slipping more and more to the darkness as he is repeatedly exposed to hate. Will Wonder Woman save him or will he just ignore her after what he assumes she has done. Love will only get so far in the life they lead. Find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**What's going on it's Moneytrees back at it once again. I'm sorry I haven't been updating my last story. Adjusting to life in the army, you know how that goes... Or maybe not either way I hate that it's taking away from my writing. I love BM/WW it's one of my favorite ships! There's more coming, this was just a thought in my head that I needed to be expressed. Hope you like it, I don't own anything but if I did there would most definitely be Wonder Woman x Batman. Onto the story though, it's an AU for one. Didn't really set it in no point in time but see if you like it. Let me know in the reviews or PM me if I should keep it going or not. Might update it and revise a few things so stay on the look out for that. Alrighty peeps enjoy!**

Chapter 1: So Be It

"He's been distant, more so than usual." Superman spoke in the conference room, he stood in front of Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. The past few weeks had them a little worried about they're dark and mysterious Batman. He seemed uptight and determined about something. His speech regarding them was normally short but now it seemed little to none. Even during the meetings he didn't really give his take on anything. Always looking deep in thought and not really paying attention. Though they were proven wrong when someone asked him how he felt about their moves. He would only turn it onto someone else.

Wonder Woman tried to talk to him, being the most concerned about him. He would only look at her and say nothing at all and walk away. Another thing everyone noticed was Jason Todd or Nightwing would come to the transporter and wait for him. Superman tried to get a listen in on what they were saying but noticed they didn't speak at all. Just exchanged knowing glances before leaving. They first thought it was trouble in Gotham, however weeks had gone by and it was the same which eventually grew into concern from his friends.

"I know he sometimes completely ignores me." Diana said, Green Lantern crossed his arms and nodded in agreement. He remembered even when he attempted to speak with him he walked right past him. He had just thought that maybe the Vigilante was brooding more than usual. Though it was clear now that something was going on they just didn't know what.

"I've been on the receiving end of that as well, I say we confront him about it." John suggested to his comrades, Superman seemed to think about it while Wonder Woman gave a small frown.

"Knowing Bruce that'll probably just make him even more distant than he is now." Diana pointed out, Superman sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That's true, but we won't find out anything by not asking. And if we ask as a group we might can make a little hole in the many walls that he sets up around his mind." Superman spoke as he locked eyes with Wonder Woman who only frowned deeply. She remembered two missions ago when she, Batman and Shayera foiled one of Lex Luthor's plots to cleanse the world of its filth. She had been hurt severely from one of Lex Luther's weapons. A weapon that weakened her powers and at the same time kill her from the inside. Batman was there to save the day at the last minute, pushing her out of the way of the rays.

After the mission was completed, she went to the infirmary and tried to force him to go as well. They didn't know what effect it might take on him. However he promised her he would do some tests in the batcave. She let him get away with it only because she knew it pained him to see her hurt like that. Though she was back to her normal strength in two days. There was no sign of him for the next week until he came back. That's when the him being deadly silent started and everyone noticed. He had not even give into Flash's immature games. Let alone not giving him the infamous bat glare. He just continued on without a word.

"Then what are we waiting for, I saw him earlier today in the monitor womb. He might still be around." Green Lantern said crossing his arms, Superman nodded before glancing at Wonder Woman who still wore that worried facial expression. Superman shook his head while the three exited the conference room. They walked down the halls in silence, searching for the Vigilante of the night. Soon enough he appeared, walking toward the Monitor Womb. Superman was the first to break the silence and call out his name.

"Bruce hold on a second!" He called out to him, Batman stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Superman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. From the look on Wonder Woman's face he knew what this was about and didn't have time for it. His eyes turned to slits as he didn't pay him any mind. Superman grunted as he prepared to take off after him.

"No snappy comeback? Now that's just weird." Superman stated as he flew after him. Batman had made it into the Monitor Womb with Superman right behind him. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern following suit. They noticed that Jason Todd was standing by the portal with his arms crossed and hood draped over his head. He wore an unreadable expression similar to his adoptive Father.

Superman grabbed Batman's shoulder and turned him around toward him. He saw through his lenses and looked the billionaire in the eyes. He looked a little irritated which gave hope to the Kryptonian native that his best friend was still there. GL and Wonder Woman stepped up beside him as they gave concerned looks to Bruce. Who shook Superman's grip off his shoulder. His posture grew rigid with agitation before exhaling quietly and releasing the pent up energy.

"Bruce we're worried about you, why aren't you talking to anyone? I mean sure were used to you ignoring us but all the time is outrageous even for you." Superman explained, Batman raised an eyebrow behind his cowl.

"Yeah come on Bats you and I always talk, you didn't even acknowledge my presence today. Come on man." GL spoke, Batman's eyes settled on Diana who gave him a pleading look. He looked at her with mild disgust, which shocked her to the fullest extent. He then looked over his three friends before him.

"Batman..." Robin muttered loud enough for him to hear. Batman turned around with a flail of his cape and was walking off toward Robin. Superman stood in awe as his friend ignored them again. He then flew toward him again in fast speeds appearing in between him and Robin. He had his arms crossed and was a foot or two off the ground.

"Bruce this is ridiculous what's bothering you? I won't let you leave until you've answered me!" Superman promised, Batman clenched his fists at his sides but showed no sign of aggression. Robin however did a flip and landed behind the Dark Knight. He pulled out his bo staff and extended it. He peered over his shoulder and shot Superman a menacing glare. Superman and the others were taken back by his actions.

"Let us go, don't make it any harder than what it has to be." Robin said as he turned his attention to GL and Wonder Woman. Who weren't about to fight Batman's son, they all focused on the Caped Crusader himself seeing what his take was on all of this. Was he really willing to fight them?

"We don't have time for this, they're-" Robin cut his own self off when he felt like he was about to reveal too much. Batman glad he caught himself, he turned back to Clark who was now uncertain about this and Batman could see it.

"Kal just let them go..." Wonder Woman shouted to him, the Man of Steel shook his head. He kept his gaze fixed on the Bat.

"If he leaves now you won't see him again in the next three months." Superman could already tell, as Diana said if they made a big deal out of this then he'd just lock up and retract himself out of their lives.

"I will inform you later on, as of right now there's trouble in Gotham that needs me being there." Batman finally said, Superman gave him a questionable look. He believed that Gotham was the center of his problem. But he thought there was little more to it than he let on.

"As long as you promise, then I'll let you go." Superman said still a little upset, and that's where Batman drew the line. This wasn't elementary school where the most sacred thing was pinky promises. And he didn't have to answer to no one, he was one of the founding members of the League. He would have voiced his opinion however, what he was going through now required every bit of self restraint as he could muster. He hid his gauntlets behind his cape and cut his eyes at the Man of Steel.

"This conversation is no longer valid." Batman spoke again smoke rising in the air, Superman hadn't noticed the smoke pellets drop to the floor. He looked back only for them to vanish, more than likely back to Gotham. Superman sighed in desperation, all he wanted was to know his best friend was alright. GL and Wonder Woman sighed as well.

"Don't worry, he'll come around eventually, he always does." Green Lantern reassured, leaving the two. Superman and Wonder Woman locked eyes for a few moments before she spoke.

"My Mother has requested my presence back home..." She announced, Superman gave a weak smile glad something good was coming out of this.

"She's reconsidering you're banishment?" Clark Kent asked, Wonder Woman nodded with a small smile.

"Yes she is, but it has caused quite a bit of commotion amongst the rest of my sisters." Diana muttered, Superman nodded in understanding.

"If you need anything let us know, we'll send Shayera or Black Canary." Superman said as he levitated back to the ground. Diana nodded before her mind laid rest on another common thought in her head.

"He's really starting to frustrate me Kal." Wonder Woman admitted, Superman knew who she was talking about.

"As for the rest of us as well."

Batman stood on a rooftop on the outskirts of Gotham. He had come to love this spot especially during the night. It was where you could see the whole city. The lights like a beacon of hope that the city could be good. He then turned away and looked to the skies. It was a false facade he knew, for if it was he wouldn't be the soldier of the night like he is now. Standing in front of his two sons who adopted the life of a hero, a tragic one at that. One that would never feel relief nor love, one that just waits for the time his enemies take him down. However there was more going through Bruce's mind right now. Donna Troy, who was Diana's sister who shared her soul was trapped and in the clutches of Ra's Al Ghul. He remembers three weeks ago when Artemis seeked his help.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Batman, Nightwing and Robin had just finished subduing Mr. Freeze and Bane, they we're about to wrap up patrol for tonight. Bruce was more tired than usual having just got back from foiling Lex Luther's plot to cleanse the world. He had hurt Diana too, only fueling his rage from inside him. That was how they won the day. He was close to the verge of overstepping that line he drew. He didn't like getting close to it, he had to stay true to what he stood for and that was not killing. Though it always seemed that when she got hurt those lines became blurred. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. He didn't like having those types of emotions but found it inevitable as they're relationship grew._

 _He knew he couldn't let her in, it would taint and darken her pure and innocent soul. He wouldn't have it, she belonged with someone whole and actually there. Not him someone who hid behind masks and rarely let his true self out. She deserved better and he was going to make sure she got it regardless of his feelings and hers... Easier said than done._

 _"Hey you guys see that over there?" Robin spoke pointing toward another rooftop ahead of them. Batman and Nightwing turned they're attention to where Robin pointed. Three women locked eyes with the three, Batman narrowed his eyes as he got a closer look. One in the middle had orange hair and wore a red silhouette with gold shoulder armor. The other two he assumed we guards, who wore full body armor and a helmet that screamed Amazonian culture. Batman grunted as he gritted his teeth._

 _"What are they doing here?" He grounded out, he took out his grappling hook and pointed it toward the building. Nightwing shot his to the building adjacent and took off. Robin hopped off their building and free fell. Batman then jumped off the building gliding in the air._

 _Batman touched down on the building first, gracefully making his presence known among the Amazons. Robin barrel rolled onto the rooftop and stood tall watching the three. Nightwing dropped onto the roof with a kneel before standing up crossing his arms. The Amazons looked on with unimpressed facial expressions. They turned sour as the Dark Knight stepped toward them._

 _"Who gave you permission to step foot in my city?" Batman asked in Greek, he didn't favor the race after banishing Diana. They shunned her and all for what? Because she helped them, and since they did that he decided to outlaw them in his city. "Just as you banished the Princess, I ban you from mine." He grimly muttered, the one in the middle scoffed._

 _"As if we want to visit any place in Man's world." She spoke in Greek as well. He hated when they said that, it wasn't just Man's it was everyone's. Why couldn't they get that?_

 _"Then what is your reasoning on why you're here." Batman sneered, the Amazon placed her hair behind her ear before speaking._

 _"You know of our sister Donna Troy?" She asked, Batman nodded, her and Diana shared her soul. He remembered her telling him it was the only way to keep her alive. "She has been kidnapped by Ra's Al Ghul." Robin and Nightwing couldn't understand what they were saying but knew that name. Dick scowled as he knew whatever was going on it wasn't any good. "I've done my research and know you are his greatest adversary. I'm here to offer you a proposal." She informed him, Batman watched them with suspicion._

 _"Does the Princess know about this?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. The Amazon shook her head and gave a distasteful look._

 _"No and don't mention it to her either Man. Donna is currently unconscious and is in critical condition. If the Princess were to find out and connect with her she could in turn die as well." She explained, Batman mulled it over then deciding to buy it for now. He'd go over the details later, but he didn't know how Diana would react to it._

 _"Fine... What proposal do you speak of?" Batman asked wanting to know what she was willing to do. Could be a trap, to use him and kill him._

 _"Just like a puny man, ready to see what he is getting out of it." She spoke condescendingly, it didn't phase him at all and chose to ignore it all together. "Immortality Mortal, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity so accept it. Even those two if they help as well." She spoke, Batman immediately put a hand up._

 _"I'll accept you're mission but we want nothing of your immortality." He stated shocking the three, the one in the middle gave a scrutinizing gaze._

 _"That is you're only prize little man nothing else!" She exclaimed, Bruce remained unbothered giving her the Bat glare._

 _"I'm not in it for a prize I'm doing it because of what's right and justice." Batman said, shocking the three once more. He moved back to the edge of the roof and looked over his city. "I'll be at Themyscira tomorrow I'm going there undetected. Where should I meet you?" They all growled their disapproval._

 _"You're not going anywhere near our home!" She said, Batman looked over his shoulder and snarled as well._

 _"Well you're damn sure not coming to mine! I make it a point that Gotham is off limits to everyone super or meta. You're people are related to Diana and she isn't welcomed here so you're not either." Batman spat, he couldn't help but show his dislike for these Women. They had really hurt Diana and a hurt Diana means a bloodthirsty Bat._

 _"Fine I'll permit access to our home for this one time." The other two Amazons gasped at their sisters words. She brushed them off as she locked eyes with the Caped Crusader. "It's not like he hasn't already been there he knows where the Amazons reside." She explained , Batman turned back to look over his city._

 _"Give me the rest of the details tomorrow, I'll be there a half hour after sunset. Goto the section of the island which is least populated." Batman said turning around to face them, the one in the middle raised a brow._

 _"How will you know where to find us?" She asked, Batman looked at her then Nightwing._

 _"Tag her" He said simply in English, Nightwing then pulled out a tracker from behind his back and threw it on her back. He glanced back at Batman and gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry about it just be there." He said converting back to Greek, she gave a untrustworthy glance before nodding._

 _"Don't try anything funny Mortal, it'll cost you you're life." The Amazon said before parting, Batman took no heed to her words._

 _"Come to my city again unannounced and you'll be the one worrying about that." Batman warned as he dropped smoke pellets for them to leave no trace._

 _-End Flashback_ -

Batman's expression then grew rugged as he thought about the revelation he had come to find out about the Amazons. They're nature wicked and barbaric. He along with Dick and Jason had been brought to the light when they first arrived on Themyscira.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Batman guided the Batwing into Themyscira's atmosphere. Revealing the plush and exotic island of Women. He'd have to admit that it was beautiful here. A nice place for vacation and even a place where he could live out the rest of his days. However he knew he would never be granted that luxury for his life was already claimed by the shadows. Not wanting to carry his thoughts to that same path of darkness again he looked out to see some of the Amazons on the beach. Very glad he'd installed the cloak mode within the Batwing. The night was a good concealment either way. However something rather strange caught his eyes._

 _"Hey... Correct me if I'm wrong but... are those women... Pregnant?!" Nightwing observed, Robin looked out the window as well seeing three... four... five Amazons pregnant on the beach. Not just five but more plenty more as they flew over the civilization. Batman was stunned to say the least. This was preposterous, unless their Gods impregnated them then that would only leave men to play the role. So many thoughts going through his mind. Did Diana know of this? Who were the men that were chosen to breed with this race of women? Where are they now? Were they destined to only have females?_

 _"We need answers" Batman said as he started his decent seeing the Amazon he met was close enough for them to walk to her location._

 _"I'm surprised you say that, I thought you might would've felt that it wasn't our business." Nightwing spoke as Batman landed the jet, he stood and cut the engine before turning around._

 _"It's not, but a warrior race of women who despise men are now pregnant by none other than a man? If they banished Wonder Woman because of a man then there gonna be problems they don't want to face..." Batman said venom laced in his tone, Robin stood crossing his arms._

 _"I don't think they went that far, I haven't seen any men yet." Robin spoke as Batman stepped down the ramp._

 _"You wouldn't if they wanted to keep their secret up." Nightwing said as the two brothers followed their father on the ramp. Batman pulled out a tracking device and saw that the Amazon was half a mile north. He then took in his surroundings._

 _"I believe there's more to it than that..." Batman remarked as he trekked through the woods Robin and Nightwing following suit. In about twenty minutes they arrived dropping from the trees. The Amazon was alone this time, her hair was also in a pony tail. One hand rested on her hip as she stared at the Bat. Who didn't waste anytime on questioning her. "You're people are pregnant, I thought men were outlawed?" Batman accused in Greek, the red headed Amazon gave him a scrutinizing gaze._

 _"It's none of you're concern vile man!" She shot back, Batman was about to pull out a batarang and knock some sense into her but refused._

 _"You banished your Princess who stood for millenniums because of two men who helped your people! But now it's okay to just go and bed the same kind you hate? Contradiction doesn't even begin to explain the depths of your of betrayal!" Batman spat, she reached out to slap him but Batman was too fast and redirected her swing. She rose with rage etched into her features. Batman stood idle not showing any emotion but feeling anger as well._

 _"If you really must know Mortal, twice every century we go on a 'hunt' so to speak." She began, Batman raised a brow puzzled so to speak. "We go out in the boat loads and find a passing vessel full of men." Batman's detective mind already started putting piece together as his gaze hardened. Nightwing and Robin taking note watching the Amazon speak with a cruel grin on her face. "We board them and have our way with them. It's really quite satisfying actually. This is how we repopulate if you had to know." Batman then pointed an accusing finger at her._

 _"What do you do with the men!?" He shouted, her eyes told it all, they murdered them. The Amazons wouldn't give they're bodies to 'the scum of the earth' as they put it. Let alone let them live to tell the story. The Amazon placed both hands on her hips licking her lips._

 _"We kill them or throw them overboard." She stated, Batman hid his anger well as he looked away. "I'm surprised Princess Diana hadn't told you about that, although the Queen would never let her be apart of such things." Batman's mouth was agape after hearing that. Diana couldn't have wanted to go on those 'raids' did she. He mentally shook his head, he knew she wouldn't. She'd have his head if he thought otherwise, but it still went on regardless. He wondered if she tried to stop it. "Anyways on to business, and I haven't given you my name."_

 _"You don't have to, Artemis." Batman interrupted her, he remembered her from the last time he came to Themyscira. Artemis scowled at him but nonetheless continued informing him._

 _"Yes... I won't bore you with Amazonian politics but it all goes back to the Queen wanting her daughter back. Donna felt like she wasn't loved, so she left. The story goes a lot deeper than that but it's irrelevant and none of your concern." Batman growled, he didn't come here to receive orders or to be bossed around. He just needed the story and nothing more. Couldn't these people put aside their hate for a few minutes? "She left and went to Man's world and we don't know where. That didn't stop the Queen from sending a team out to retrieve her. That's when Ra's men attack us we caught one who was still alive and he told us that Ra's had Donna."_

 _"Hmph very unlikely for one of Ra's assassins to let information slip like that. What did they look like?" Batman asked rubbing his chin, deep in thought._

 _"They all had on black robes that covered even their face." Artemis informed him, Batman nodded it was in fact his men. Though it was shocking he could believe it. If female warriors came in and killed all your comrades with prowess._

 _"Where were you dispatched?" Batman asked, Artemis crossed her arms and shrugged._

 _"Somewhere in a place Man calls Europe." She told him, he thought it over and would have to go back to the cave to really address the situation._

 _"Well were done here, is there anymore information I need to know about?" Batman asked before giving a nod to Nightwing and Robin._

 _"What is your relationship with Princess Diana?" She asked accusingly, Batman glanced toward the ground as he thought about her question. He understood why she would have suspicions and he would give her the truth. He looked up and locked eyes with her._

 _"A colleague that needs my help, if you had chosen anybody else from the League I'm positive they would've have done the same." He said, they held the gaze for a few more moments before she dropped it._

 _"Very well, the only other thing would be to make sure no one knows about this." She ordered, Batman scoffed as Robin and Nightwing went into the trees._

 _"Tell me... do you only have females? Or do you just toss the males that some have?" Batman asked but didn't give her a chance to answer as he shot his grappling hook toward the trees. Artemis shouted Greek curses after him as they jumped from branch to branch. He didn't want to know what they did._

 _-End FlashBack-_

Batman stood as he looked to Robin and Nightwing who stood behind him. They figured out Ra's motive behind kidnapping Donna. It was to lure Wonder Woman to him and kill her. He found out that it was mere coincidence that he found her. Though his plan was concrete and that was to control Diana with Donna. He didn't know how he was going to do it or how he knew Donna and Diana shared a mental connection as well. He just knew he had to be stopped. It wasn't easy finding her, Ra's knew Batman was onto him. They had already been to four different locations that had been setups. The third Batman and Nightwing had got injured badly. He had suffered a three broken ribs and two stab wounds on his back. While Dick had been stabbed in the chest a knife three inches away from his heart.

This is what really pushed Bruce to silence and so did his sons. Who knew what was at stake, he knew that Dick cared for Donna a lot. Although their time together was short, they had gotten along famously. Which didn't go unnoticed by Bruce and maybe Diana as well. Donna looked almost identical to Wonder Woman and her character were almost exact as well. Then Dick being raised by him and taking some of his ways. He should've known that it was bound to happen. Jason was just ready to end this, he knew of his Father's feelings for the Amazon and knew that if she died that would destroy him. In turn would destroy him so he had to make sure he fought just as hard as they did.

Bruce gripped his fists as he looked over his city one last time. He didn't want his sons in the mix of all this. Taking turns with shifts watching over the city while the other two execute an attack. Though now that he had them in it, he knew there was no way to get them out of it. They were in it til the end, and frankly he knew there was no other way. He then flailed his cape toward his city before walking in the opposite direction.

"So be it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Moneytrees here, decided to put some more out to give you guys a little more to the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Warning Sign

Batman exhaled deeply, another setup that led him into another trap. Though this time things were bleak, they were vastly outnumbered. Ra's had sent his best as well, elite assassins that were almost on par with him. Key word almost, they were in the Nubian desert close to Ra's hideout. A factory of some sort where he knew Donna was at. Though they didn't get there in time. The thing he hated the most was Jason was with him. Although he was nineteen now, Batman couldn't help the parent in him. He told Robin to escape and get the Batwing. But the young man refused knowing his Father would fall if he wasn't by his side. So there they stood back to back breathing heavily. Surrounded by ten assassins, who wasn't going to let them escape anytime soon.

"Check?" Batman asked as he held a defensive stance. Robin was in the same position holding his staff in behind him and an arm out in front of him.

"Two... minor cuts on my... chest and a... flesh wound on my... arm..." Robin said between breaths, he observed their situation. He now regretted not going to go get the Batwing like he was told. However it wasn't like he was going to get far since their enemies didn't seem like they wanted them to escape. "We're not going to... get out of here are we?...And we're going to be real hurt...when this is over..." Batman steeled his gaze on their adversaries, they weren't going to hurt his son. He took out a batarang then another, one in each hand. He would lay down his life before they took his son's.

"This is why I didn't want to drag you two into this mess, yet you two are as stubborn as they get." Batman stated, Robin smirked as he twisted his staff in a professional manner. Having caught his breath he was ready for round three.

"And let you have all the fun? Na I don't think so and stubborn? Well we learned from the best didn't we?" Robin asked in a light tone, Batman only shook his head as two assassins ran his way. He blocked the first one's blade before kicking the other in the gut. Robin then jumped over Batman and delivered a jaw crushing blow to one of the assassins face. The others then joined in on the action.

Batman leaned backward dodging a sword mere inches from his face. He then swept the assassin's legs from under him. Rising up quickly to redirect another sword from hitting him. He parried to the left as another sword clanged against the concrete. He punched an unsuspecting assassin in the face before blocking another hit with a katana. He ducked another blade before throwing one of his batarangs at another's hand knocking the sword out of their hand. He then twisted around placing an electrocute device on the back of another assassin. He reached for it but was too late as he was electrocuted. Batman with one batarang in his hand backed away slowly as the remaining four closed in on him.

Robin twisted his staff in front of himself as five assassins slowly approached him swords and katanas directed toward him. Once two feet away from him he smashed his staff against one the hilt of their swords. When it hit the ground he kicked the assassin away. He leaned backward dodging a jab with a blade. Then lifted the sword up with his staff, going under it he threw a roundhouse kick to another. But was blocked by a forearm, Robin then jumped onto the assassin and off toward the next one who was shocked. He then hit pressure points in his shoulder and neck knocking him out. The remainder closed in on him, he guided his staff around him as he jumped back.

Batman blocked another shot aimed for his head but was hit on his abdomen. He let out a pained groan as he threw another batarang making the assassin drop his weapon. He then pushed the other back before driving his knee into the next ones ribs but suffered another cut on his back. Letting out another shout of pain. He then steadied his self and placed his guard back up. The three then swiped at him all at once. Bruce redirected the first but got stabbed in the thigh by a katana. He then blocked the last, he stumbled back taking the katana out of his thigh with not so much as a sound. Giving the now four again a glare.

Robin swung with all his might to hit the assassin's leg. A loud sickening thud was heard as it connected. The assassin dropped to his knees as Robin was prepared to finish him but a sword blocked his hit. Taken by surprise he wasn't ready for the stab in his back. A sword about four inches deep in his back. He screamed out in pain as he ripped the sword from his back. He knew now it was only a matter of time before he bled out. He had to make quick work of them so Bruce could have a fighting chance. He turned around and saw the culprit and bashed his head with his staff knocking him out. Robin then blocked a sword behind his back with his own blade now. He turned and took out his legs with his staff before kicking him in the face.

Batman barrel rolled under a barrage of blades. He stood and disarmed one of them, he then hit him with a flurry of punches before delivering a bone chilling punch to his chin. Another assassin ran toward him and flipped over him. His attention on him Batman didn't see the other stab him in the shoulder. He shouted in pain before growling. He managed to get one punch off before getting drilled into the ground by the assassin behind him. Two of them stood over him as the other flipped a katana between his fingers. Batman didn't give him the chance pushing himself off the ground and kicking the enemy in his chest.

Robin blocked another sword as two were left. His body was screaming in pain, though he fought hard to ignore it. The only thing keeping him going was adrenaline now. He saw the other roll beside him and to cut his legs but blocked him as well. However he was caught off guard when the first delivered a head butt that knocked him off balance. Followed by hard kick to the chest Robin was sent flying back. He rose to his elbows taking note that he lost the sword. He saw the two approaching him, one of them picking up the sword. He brought them together to form an x and slashed them together making a metallic sound.

Batman grunted as he was caught in the calf by another sword. He then lifted up his other leg missing another swing before karate chopping his opponents neck making him drop to the ground. Batman leaned backward again dodging another strike. He took out a taser gun and pointed at one of the two that remained and shot him. The assassin shook with pain as the high velocity weapon took hold of him. The other cut the line but it was too late the other was already on the ground unconscious. He then ran toward Batman who grabbed his wrist and drove it up. He elbowed the assassin in the ribs before head butting him. He then pulled his wrist downward making his face meet his knee cap. The assassin dropping on his back unconscious as well. Batman breathes heavily as he looked to Robin.

Who threw his staff horizontally at the assassin with two swords. He then quickly followed behind it and punched him dead square in his neck. The assassin released the blades and held his neck. Robin then put him out of his misery by punching him in the gut and driving his foot into his chest and to the ground. He stepped on the end of his staff and grabbed it just in time to blocked the other. He spun around him and swung his staff into his abdomen then the back of his knees. The assassin dropped and Robin hit with knee to his skull which made him black out. Feeling victorious, Robin let out a small chuckle proud that he made it to the end and so was Bruce.

"Come on let's get out of here before we succumb to our injuries." Batman said as he pulled out his grappling hook. But before he could fire it an arrow pierced his gun and out of his hands. He growled as he searched for the archer. He found him on top of one of the crates standing Idly. Batman and Robin dropped to their stances one last time. But their spirit died when five more dropped from the second floor. They looked up to see the whole second floor filled with assassins. Doors from the bottom level busted open as assassin's poured in. At this point the Caped Crusader wondered what a relief death would feel like at this moment. The odds now one hundred to two, Robin backed up as he gripped his staff tightly. He couldn't help but chuckle even more at the current predicament they found themselves in.

"Well I didn't think this was the way we'd go out but I guess it's fitting." Robin said Batman took out another Batarang cursing under his breath.

"Don't talk like that we're going to live." Batman promised him, Robin shot a look his way with his signature smile.

"You sure? When was surrendering in our book?" Robin asked already knowing the answer, Batman gripped his batarang tightly as he felt the ache of pain all over his body.

"It never was" Batman asked as the first wave charged toward them. He would give it his all, he'd didn't think he'd die here but he knew that he would be in a full body cast.

Batman woke up with a massive headache, he struggled to open his eyes which felt like lead. Light made its presence known when he lifted them. He searched for Robin desperately, he was relieved to have found him beside him strapped to a chair as he was. He scanned the area and saw he was in a library. He struggled against his restraints but knew if was futile. In this weakened state he was good as dead weight. Though he had to get out of here and soon, the mission wasn't complete so he couldn't stick around for whatever the assassin's had planned.

"Planning your escape as soon as you wake Detective?" He heard the all too familiar voice of Ra's Al Ghul. Batman clenched his teeth as he saw the immortal man come into his sight.

"Ra's what do you want with Donna Troy!?" Batman asked, Ra's chuckled a bit before grinning. He stood in front of the Dark Hero and crossed his arms. A hand coming to rest on his chin.

"Always quick to get to the point Detective, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." Ra's said amusement definite in his tone of voice. He held his hands up and looked around. "Tell me Detective who is missing from our ordeal currently." Batman raised an eyebrow when he thought back to past traps. Then it hit him out of nowhere, her face popping up in his mind.

"Talia..." He muttered with a growl, Ra's pointed at him with a smile.

"Precisely" Ra's replied he turned around and went to his window and opened the drapes. "You see Detective I've recently thought about my empire. I needed an heir that showed no weakness. No mercy in the face of the enemy." Ra's explained, Batman gripped the armrests on his chair tightly. He didn't want his mind to try and figure this one out. "Especially one that wasn't in love with the enemy..." Ra's said turning back and facing him. Batman's expression turned sour at his word knowing what he was talking about.

"You wanted her to fall for me Ra's!" Batman shouted at him, Ra's Al Ghul stared at the ground and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes I did, but I hadn't anticipated you denying her and my throne..." He said, he turned back around and looked out to the desert. "And the thing about love is, once you're in, you're not coming out. So she will always have weakness. So I did what I do best..." Ra's said the corners of his mouth twisting into a wicked smile. "I dispose of the weak, and replace it with something strong..." Batman's mental had shook yet again for the second time. His gauntlets started to make cracks in the wooden armrests.

"You killed your own daughter?! You're a sick and twisted individual Ra's!" Batman sneered with anger laced in his tone, Ra's shrugged. He couldn't believe that he killed Talia. He couldn't lie to himself and say that it didn't hurt cause it did. Sure his feelings weren't as strong as her love for him. However he knew that there was something there and he cared for her deeply. Mentally he sighed, yet another person he couldn't save from the turmoil. This was why he couldn't let anyone in, this was he put distance between him and everyone. Because if they got close enough they would slaughtered just like all the rest.

He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't let that happen. He wasn't a very religious man, but he sent a prayer up toward Talia wishing for her to rest well. He hated this feeling of lost and sorrow, he couldn't do anything but blame himself. He shouldn't have let her love him, shouldn't have developed for her as well. Maybe she'd still be alive if it wasn't for her deranged Father.

"I'll save a spot in hell for you Detective." He spoke with a crazy look in his eye. He then went to his desk and pressed a button that sounded an alarm. "Anyways I did a little research about another heir. That's when I came across the Amazonian culture. Strong women with the drive and motivation to destroy all that opposed them. At first I had my sights set on Wonder Woman. Ha but imagine my luck coming across her sister who shared her mental. She shouldn't have came to Africa of all places wearing that armor of their's." Ra's said as he packed up a suit case, he closed it and locked it.

"I would reveal my whole plan on how I will still obtain Wonder Woman but your friends has arrived to save you. So I must be on my way, please take care Detective." Ra's said as he exited the library. Batman sighed as his body relaxed against his seat. The alarm still sounding and his tracker on his belt beeping as well. He must've hit before he passed out to signal Nightwing. Though he knew it wasn't just him, it was the Justice League as well. He didn't know how he was going to keep them out of this now.

His thoughts then drifted back to Talia, she might've been his enemy but he knew she had some good at heart. She always tried her best to oblige what he wanted. And in the end she died because of loving him. He wouldn't let that happen to Wonder Woman. He refused, if that were to happen he'd be no more use to the world. He might as well have died to because the person behind all the masks would never let him live it down.

Just then glass hit the floor from the window on the ceiling. He was happy see that it was only Nightwing who dropped down. He did a barrel roll to break his fall and stopped in front of him.

"Bruce I'm not alone, I told them not to come but-" Nightwing cut himself off when he took in Bruce's shape. He turned to Robin and saw he was in similar shape as well still unconscious. He turned back to Bruce who he knew was being killed inside as they spoke. With a determined look he began undoing the straps on him. "Dad it's gonna be okay, we're gonna get you and Jason outta here. Jason's gonna be fine." He said assuringly when he was finished he lifted him up. _'Dad? He called me-'_ Batman couldn't finish his thoughts as the door slammed open. Him and Nightwing turned to see Wonder Woman fly toward them. "Shit" Nightwing breathed as they were caught.

She glared daggers at Nightwing before settling her gaze on Batman. Infuriated was an understatement when met her eyes. She touched the ground gently before walking up to him. She didn't care about his injuries at the moment grabbing him by his throat. He grunted his displeasure while Nightwing stepped back in shock, his mouth agape.

"You puny, insignificant man! How dare you!?" She said pulling him face to face with her, her grip tightened around his neck making him choke. "Do you have a death wish? Because I could grant that wish right now!" She said dangerously, Batman growled his disapproval when she dropped him. Batman hit the ground on one knee, trying to regain his breath. Her rage filled gaze then descended upon Nightwing. "You would risk you're father dying just because he told you not too?!" Wonder Woman seethed, Nightwing didn't flinch at her remark.

"My allegiance is to him first, you know that Wonder Woman." Richard explained, Wonder Woman's sights then went to Jason whose eyes started to flutter open. Her worry and heartache starting take over now.

"You all are foolish! Ignorant men, who think you have to do things yourselves when you have people that worry and care about you. Do you not take in consideration their feelings when you constantly throw yourselves in death alley!?" Diana asked her voice cracking, Batman rose to his feet. His face and whole body swollen. His face emotionless, Nightwing stood behind him looking at Wonder Woman before shaking his head and looking away.

Superman then punched an assassin through the library wall and flew inside. The Flash and Hawkgirl came in as well taking in the sight of Batman and Robin. Nightwing began to undo Robin's straps as they looked to Wonder Woman who was staring angrily at Batman. Who stood as emotionless as ever, they all joined the four. Superman eyed Batman while crossing his arms.

"So are you going to explain what's going on now? Or does Wonder Woman have to hit you a couple times before you'll come out with it?" Superman asked in all seriousness, it had been awhile since he saw Bruce in this condition. It was a wonder how he was still even standing.

"Don't forget about me, I want to give him a piece of my mind as well." Hawkgirl said catching her mace in her hand. Nightwing put Robin's arm over his shoulder to help carry him. The two sons looked on to their Father and his friends.

"This isn't of any of your concern, as I stated before what goes on in Gotham is my business. That still stands as of now, so stay out of it." Batman spoke before turning around, he paused because of Superman's laughter. He peered over his shoulder to see a determined look in his eyes.

"Oh you're coming with us Batman you're in no shape to get back. Plus the League has some questions for you..." Superman said with a smirk, Batman didn't like the sound of that and looked back to Nightwing who wore a steeled gaze and was ready for anything. Robin gave him a weak grin as he lifted his staff. Batman knew they weren't going to be able to escape not with his and Robin's injuries. He didn't want to go though, especially with the Princess of the Amazons looking like she could rip his head off at any moment.

"... Fine but as soon as I'm well I'm leaving."

Batman awoke again in the infirmary, he felt a little better but the mental pain was still very much there. Talia Al Ghul dead, might as well been by his hand. She didn't even get the satisfaction of knowing he loved her back or to say he was hers. Death for nothing, all he knew was loss and pain. He didn't want to continue down that road but he knew it would come to haunt him from here on out. He looked around him to see Wonder Woman staring at him. He sighed despite himself, he knew the argument that was about to happen. Whether he liked it or not, it was going to transpire. And you know what he'd give it to her, he'd let her have it.

"Go on Princess, you'll implode if you don't release what's on you're mind." He spoke while staring at the ceiling. Diana growled with the heat of anger radiating from her entire being.

"I'm surprised you're even letting me speak freely about how stupid and ridiculous you are." Diana started out, Bruce turned his head to face her.

"I've never 'let you' do anything, you you're own woman you do as you please." Bruce spoke before turning back to ceiling, he then snorted. "And it's never stopped you before." Wonder Woman then fully stood hovering over him in his bed. Her eyes showed a murderous intent, Batman eyes her but didn't falter. He gave her the Bat glare but both knew they were both impervious of their infamous stares.

"My thoughts of you have changed Batman, you are cowardly and shameful!" Diana insulted him, he knew she was reducing to name calling because of the steam she had to blow off. So he didn't pay it any attention but coming from the woman you care the most about it still hurt. "You go off and face the evils of the world true as it may be. But when it comes to the people in your life you're to fearful to let them in!"

"I do it for them Diana! Who wants to be engulfed in my darkness?! My insanity?!" Bruce exclaimed, Diana gripped the railing tightly feeling it weaken under grip.

"Oh don't make excuses little man! It's more to it than that and you know it!" Diana shouted back, Bruce was about to give her the answer but stopped himself settling for a glare instead. "See, you're afraid to speak how you truly feel!"

"It doesn't matter how I truly feel, what matters is that some things you can't have in life. It's simply how it is!" Bruce shot back, Diana flailed her hands in the air.

"And who wrote these rules that you just so have to abide by!?" Wonder Woman asked, Batman narrowed his eyes at her.

"No one it's what's practical and logical." Bruce said, which followed with Greek curse coming from the Amazon. Bruce began to tire with arguing about nonsense and pushed her in the direction she really wanted to go. "This is not what you want to talk about Princess. You and I both know that." Bruce said getting to the point, Diana crossed her arms. She hated how he knew her so well. He knew she wouldn't deny it either which really ate her up inside. However she figured go down another path.

"What's going on with Ra's why are you after him?" She asked, it took Bruce by surprised and he cursed himself when it showed on his face. Diana caught it and wasn't about to let that go. "Bruce what's going on? And you better not lie to me I have the lasso." Batman faltered at that notion, he couldn't let her find out about Donna at all costs. He tried to sit up but the pain prevented him. He pushed through it and sat up fully much to the disapproval of Diana. He grabbed her forearm pleadingly, he looked her dead in the eyes. He mustered all the seriousness he could to make her understand.

"Swear to me this instant that you won't use it on me." He said in the emotionless tone, Diana was taken back by his tone of voice and her anger seemed to evaporate.

"Bruce I was only-"

"Swear it!" He exclaimed, she then nodded her head. He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. Diana's anger then returned for a moment.

"So you're going to lie to me?" She asked, Batman shook his head looking into his lap before facing her. She couldn't help but be concerned for him when those eyes hit her. It was as if she was staring at the eight year old boy in the alley.

"No, I'm not going to tell you and please Diana don't go and start digging. Just leave it be for right now, I promise I'll tell you." Bruce pleaded with him reaching out for her but she smacked his hand away.

"And I'm supposed to be sit by and watch you crawl back holding onto nothing but a string of life?! I'll promise no such thing!" Diana swore, Batman shook his head as he tried again.

"Princess I'm begging you, just this once let me handle this." He tried once more, Diana now on the verge of tears shook her head.

"No I won't! You're not going to throw you're life away Bruce! I'm going to find out what's going on!" She yelled, Bruce snarled his dislike, she was so stubborn sometimes. She had just vowed to figure it out, and nothing was going to change her mind. That meant Bruce had to quicken the pace in finding Donna. He had to before Diana knew what was going on. This was his warning sign he had to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fresh off the press, I've been writing my heart out these past few days on this story! Appreciate the reviews appreciate the support! I know it might seems like I'm rushing, but this isn't the full plot. It's something way different that you might have already caught. However thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Peace!**

Chapter 3: A Message for His Princess

"What brings you forth Man?" Artemis spoke in Greek, it had been two days since Batman had been in the infirmary. He was barely getting over his injuries but after his talk with Diana there was no time to waste. That is also why he made Jason stay at the Manor. Nightwing accompanied him to Themyscira, though the use to be Boy Wonder was wondering why. All the two did was speak in Greek a language he didn't understand. However he did want to be here with his Father in case the Amazons had a change of heart. Bruce told him of how the Amazons raped and killed men every century. His view on the culture spoiled and turned sour.

"I have received word that the Princess was coming here." Batman asked looking out toward the horizon. They were in Artemis' home a couple miles away from the city. Nightwing kept watch outside the window searching for anything funny.

"Yes over civil disputes within our city, the Queen misses her daughter. She wishes to uplift her banishment but her sister Antiope doesn't think it's fair and breaks our code." Artemis explained, she had to admit the Mam grew on her. She saw how beaten he was, swells on his face still present and he tried not to show it but he limped. She had to admire how hard he went to rescue her sister. "Oh and the Queen wished to have a word with you. She told me to bring you to her the next you came." Batman lifted a hand and shook his head.

"Unnecessary, I just wanted to inform you to keep her occupied at all costs. She's onto me and is not going to give up. Just for three more days and your sister shall be in your arms." Batman said, Artemis scowled as she jabbed a finger in his chest.

"What power do you have to deny the Queen her request for you little Man?" If he had a dollar for every time he was called that. Artemis didn't intimidate him however, Wonder Woman topped all when it came to that.

"Look I don't have time for games, do you want to save your sisters or not? There's no time to lose!" Batman said with a heated gaze, Artemis crossed her arms.

"Spare a few words, the Queen only wishes to thank you." Artemis said, Bruce snorted while taking a step back.

"Thank me? I require no such praise from the likes of her or any of your people. I'm doing this for the Princess and her only." Batman stated before turning around. He signaled for Nightwing and went for the door. That's when he heard a knock, Nightwing grabbed his arm surprising him. He faced him to see Dick throw up a W with his finger and thumbs. Wonder Woman. Batman turned back to the door.

"Artemis I'm home!" He heard Diana's unmistakable voice in Greek, he faced Artemis and cut his eyes at her.

"You..." He whispered, Artemis gave him a sour look that said she didn't know. There was no back exit and the closest thing they had was the two windows. However they were right beside the door. This wasn't good at all, Nightwing got his attention and signaled for the back bedroom. Just in time to because the door was already opening.

"Artemis are you home?" Diana called out as she looked around she saw Artemis coming out of her bedroom with a forced smile. She could've sworn she saw a part of a black cape go into her bedroom.

"Diana! I knew you'd be home sooner or later." Artemis said as she gave her a hug.

"Yes I just wish it was under more peaceful circumstances" Diana said letting her shoulders slouch. Artemis frowned and felt her Sister's pain.

"Yes I know, but it's not that bad... Yet." Artemis tried to reassure her but failed. Batman stepped away from the door as he closed it silently. He turned toward Nightwing who found a window by Artemis' closet. He carefully lifted it and jumped out. Batman was about to follow when he heard Diana speak.

"But it is good to see some of our sisters carrying, I can't wait to see the little ones." Diana said, Batman couldn't help but frown. So she did know about that, it shouldn't have came as a shock to him. He already knew that. Nightwing guided his arm toward the forest to Bruce who hopped out as well. He pulled the window down and met up with Nightwing as they started for the Batwing.

"We've got a message from Slade it's concerning Ra's." Nightwing said speaking as if he had a bad taste in his mouth at the mention of Deathstroke. Batman nodded in acknowledgment as they entered the forest. He typed in a few buttons on his wrist comm.

"We'll see it on the ride home." Batman said as he signaled the Batwing to them.

Once on board, Nightwing pulled up the video message Deathstroke sent them. Batman put the Batwing on auto pilot and watched as the video came up on the window. It showed a wounded Deathstroke who was breathing heavily but still managed to keep his cool.

"Hello Batman, I know who you're looking for. And I know where she's at, Ra's Al Ghul has crossed to me for the last time. So I thought up a plan, I'll get you you're Amazon back and in return. Hmph you'll just have to see when you get here. Come to the middle of the Arabian Peninsula, that's where I'll be waiting." Deathstroke spoke with a snicker at the end. Batman tightened his grip on the wheel, Nightwing growled.

"I bet it's another trap!" Nightwing said his eyes descending on Batman which made him sigh. "But were going anyway aren't we?" Nightwing asked, but Batman remained quiet. "You're so hung up on Wonder Woman, you're not even thinking none of this through aren't you?" Batman flexed his jaw muscle as Nightwing continued. "I don't know whether I should be happy you feel deeply for someone. Or worried that we might both lose our lives in the process."

"No more will die that's close to me, I'd die before I ever let it happen again." Batman swore as he turned the autopilot off, Nightwing knew he struck a nerve with that. Although he didn't show it, he hadn't forgot about Talia. He hadn't known her too well but knew she loved his Father.

"Okay but don't be so quick to throw yourself out there just because one of us gets a little shaken up." Batman continued to steer as he typed in new coordinates that locked onto Deathstroke's location. "Tell her how you feel after all of this is done please. I don't know if you know it or not but you're getting more dark. I know that's hard to do but you are. Shit even me, I can feel it, like I'm being detached from the world. Jason too Dad let her in so you can escape. Cause if you do then we'll follow you out of it." Batman clenched his teeth as that word popped up again.

"Dick that would further complicate things and that's not where you're head should be at right now." Batman spoke, everyone felt the need to make him face feelings that he buried deep inside himself. Now when they started to flare the most. He didn't have time he had a job to do and that was to save Diana.

They made it to the middle of nowhere, where Deathstroke resided. A desert where the winds blew abrasively. They found Deathstroke not to far away, he was walking with his helmet off. He met the Dark Knight and the Bird of the Night halfway. He wore a grave look on his face as he stopped in front of the two. He inspected them and saw Batman was almost in the same condition as he was. Which was bad seeing as how it would affect his plan.

"Batman..." He spoke before turning his attention to Nightwing. "Robin..." He greeted them both, Nightwing snarled under his breath having no respect for the man.

"Slade..." Nightwing hissed, Batman took a step forward cutting to the chase.

"What do you want out of this Deathstroke? Assuming what you speak of is true." Batman asked, he knew Deathstroke dealt with Ra's heavily but he didn't know to what extent.

"I like getting straight to business as well." Deathstroke said, before looking Batman dead in the eyes. "I want you to help me kill him." Deathstroke said in a cold seriousness, Batman was a little stunned but didn't show any signs of it. Nightwing automatically shook his head.

"We don't kill Slade, unlike yourself we live by morales and discipline." Nightwing chided, Deathstroke didn't pay him any attention.

"I didn't account for you're condition, but Robin shall suffice if he's willing to accept this necessary evil. Ra's is getting out of control, he killed his daughter a month ago. I don't know if it's the Lazerous pits or her death but he's going insane." Deathstroke informed them, he then spat in the sand before sniffing. "Doesn't help that he tried to kill me earlier today once I found out his plot for a new heir."

"Call it for what it really is you just want revenge!" Nightwing snarled, Deathstroke shrugged while facing him again.

"Yes it is revenge, but this man is a threat if his plans succeed." Deathstroke said to Nightwing who folded his arms. They both looked to Batman who was silent.

"Bats I know you're not considering this are you?" Nightwing asked in shock, Batman shook his head, deep in thought.

"You're a fool if you think Ra's will ever truly die, he has too many followers and lazarus pits for him not to be brought back." Batman said, that's when Deathstroke withdrew his gun.

"The body's coming with me I'll dispose of it the right way." Deathstroke promised, Batman shook his head.

"It wouldn't work trust me, you in turn would risk losing your life." Batman warned him, Deathstroke then holstered his weapon before crossing his arms.

"We'll see when we get there, are you helping or not?" Slade asked, Batman figured he could lie and just take Donna but that in turn would leave Deathstroke for dead. Either way blood was going to be on his hands.

"No I won't partake in a suicide mission, but I will be on my way to retrieve Donna." Batman said starting back for the Batwing.

"You'll just end up on another wild goose chase, you won't be able to get where their keeping her in time. They'll have her shipped somewhere else by the time you get halfway there. What did you think they were doing? She was there every time you were, you just weren't quick enough." Slade explained, Batman stopped and looked over his shoulder. He turned around and walked up to him.

"I'll do it but only on one condition. If we can't handle it ourselves then we leave." Batman told him with no room for argument. Deathstroke growled while Nightwing was taken back. He had just agreed to kill Ra's. "Nightwing you'll get Donna and take her back to the jet. He'll wait for us there."

"Grrr... Fine only because even though we're not one hundred percent with our skill we should be able to take him down." Deathstroke bit out before walking off, it then dawned on Dick that Bruce wasn't going to kill anybody. But get killed himself in the process!

"Don't be stupid Bruce! I know what you're up to so don't even get me started!" Nightwing whispered loudly, Batman glanced at him before giving his own look of displeasure.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said before starting back for the Batwing, Nightwing right behind him.

"Bruce I'm not doing this, you know things are going to get bad and your going to call me and tell me to go on. I won't stand for it, you're not going to leave me to deal with everyone! Especially Diana who's going to have my head once she realized I let you die!" Batman waves him off still denying what he was saying. Although it couldn't be more than the truth. Did he think he was going to die? No he didn't, but the possibility was high and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I'll let you know when it's my time settle down, but right now it isn't. I still have a lot to do." Batman promised, Nightwing couldn't deny the fact that he sounded confident. And also that a part of him believed his words. As he tracked behind him he saw Deathstroke not to far behind. He mentally prepared himself for the battle to come. He even prepared himself to lose his father although he didn't want to. He knew how his mind worked, he'd do anything to do what he felt was right.

The flight there was a short and silent one, Nightwing didn't have anything to say. He cleared his mind and focused on the mission. He didn't show it much but he really did look up to Bruce. He really filled the void, his parents left. Regardless of what they'd been through and how things turned out he was grateful to have him. That's why he couldn't let him die, not this time.

They then came up on a small outpost, Batman engaged cloak mode and started to slow their pace. The tallest building was a tower that looked like a citadel. There were a couple other buildings scattered around the post with a HQ near the back. Which was a medium sized building.

"She's being held in the top of that watchtower, the only way to get her out of there is down. That's where Robin should be waiting to knock out her four guards and carry her out of there. Batman and I will draw their attention at the front gate. Though I know Ra's will be in his quarters toward the end of the outpost." Deathstroke explained the plan, Nightwing instantly voiced his no to the plan.

"Going through the front gate is suicide and you know it. What kind of game are you playing Deathstroke you setting us up?!" Nightwing accuses him, he was ready to knock that mustache off his face. Slade snarled at him and shot him a glare.

"I've already calculated the different points we could have taken. This is the most proficient in order for you to get the Amazon and for me and Batman to take care of Ra's then get picked up by you. Which need I remind you to be in this stealth mode." Deathstroke explained himself, Batman then hovered over the watch tower and opened the back. Nightwing exchanged looks with his Father, he gave him a reassuring nod before Nightwing stood and went to the ramp. He got to the edge and saw the top of the tower. He jumped down and landed on top. The Batwing starting it's descent as he went to edge of the roof and waited.

Batman landed close to the watchtower so Nightwing had easy access to it. He checked his armor and gadgets before standing. He was still sore in a lot of places but figure nothing but a good work out wouldn't help. Deathstroke checked his mags and pulled out a sword. While his other hand gripped his handgun, he turned toward Batman and nodded. They exited the jet and covertly got to the front of the gate. They saw two guards stand in the middle.

"Let the games begin!" Deathstroke exclaimed letting his gun twirl in his hand before shooting the two guards. Guards in the building beside the gate popped their heads out before sounding the alarm. Slade turned to Batman gesturing toward the Headquarters. "Let's go times ticking." Slade shouted before they both took off in a mad dash toward the building. Shots were fired by assassins as they ducked and dodged. Deathstroke returning some of the fire.

Nightwing awaited patiently as he started to make his descent. He shot his grappling hook at the top of the building to break his fall. He then heard frantic yelling. He looked down to see the doors open and four assassins carrying a body on a stretcher. Nightwing grinned victoriously as he dropped further.

"I guess that asswipe was right." Nightwing said paying homage to Deathstroke, he landing in front of the four with his battle sticks in hand. He extended them and glanced at Donna, then back to the assassins who were dumbfounded. "I believe you have someone that belongs to me..." Nightwing said as he jumped in the air and came down with his staffs cocked back.

"Yo Batman, I got her, she's safe and sound just unconscious. We can run some tests when we get back to the cave." Nightwing reported, Batman felt the weight of the world leave his shoulders. Diana and Donna were going to be okay, but he still had to follow through with what he said.

"Good Nightwing now fly off a couple of miles away from here. I'll call when you can pick us up!" Batman said as they were going up the stairs of Ra's command center. They were met by two assassins who swung they're swords at them. Batman ducked under one while Slade blocked the second.

"You got it old man just get out of there in one piece." Dick said as he fired up the engines, Batman couldn't help but smirk at his son's shenanigans. Batman then gave the assassin an uppercut while Deathstroke sliced the other's chest. They busted through the door, Slade shooting three assassins about to greet them at it. Batman followed Slade through a hall, he could hear the other Assassins in pursuit behind them.

"He should be right up ahead!" Deathstroke called, bullets whizzing by them. The two got to last door in the hall then kicked the door in. They saw Ra's sitting at a desk with a small glass of liquor in his hand. The shots ceased and Deathstroke pointed his sword at the Demon Head. "You've crossed me for the last time Ra's." Ra's took a sip of his drink before grinning, he glanced at Deathstroke.

"I expected you're presence, I knew you weren't one to turn tale and run. However..." He spoke looking toward the Detective. "But you came as a surprise, I would've never thought you would align yourself with the likes of him." Ra's said calmly, as his assassins poured into the room surrounding them. Batman gritted his teeth.

"You sure you thought this plan all the way through?" Batman asked, all the odds were against them. Slade chuckled before sheathing his sword and checking his mag.

"He's about honor you know that, he'll give us a fair fight." Deathstroke assured him, Ra's overheard what he said and stood.

"That I do abide by, but I wonder Detective did you know of the Amazon's being here?" Ra's asked with a cocky smirk on his face, Batman gave his own confident smirk that threw him off.

"She's gone Ra's, on her way back to where she belongs." Batman said surprise written all over Ra's face, then it morphed into rage. He broke the glass through his grip, the contents of his drink and blood splattered over the desk.

"This is your last chance Detective, join me by my side or face death! I suggest you choose wisely." Ra's offered him, Batman didn't even think twice when he spoke.

"I thought I made myself clear the first time!" He spat, Ra's then pulled out two swords from underneath his desk.

"Then come" He spoke throwing the sword to Batman who caught it easily. "You're untimely demise awaits you..." He spoke with an expressionless face. Deathstroke charged him, while Batman she'd his cape. "You're deaths will be slow and painful." Deathstroke stepped on He desk and lunges toward Ra's. He sidestepped him and locked eyes with the detective. "You will experience you're deepest fears before you succumb to the darkness..." Ra's promised as He dodged another swing of Deathstroke's sword without looking.

"You're going down Ra's" Batman said simply as he walked toward the fray. Deathstroke and Ra's exchanging blows, Batman came up and kicked Ra's in his side. The Head of the Demon crashed into the wall. A snarl on his lips as he faced his opponents. Deathstroke pointed his handgun at the immortal man and shot. With expertise Ra's sliced the bullet in half with his sword.

"Show off" Slade cursed as he took off after him, Ra's blocked his swing and ducked another bullet. They started to take the fight down the hall. Batman surveyed the area watching how the assassins followed anxious to get in on the fight. He didn't like how Ra's could sic them on him and Slade at any moment. He wanted to move the fight outside just to give them a wider playing field.

"You know Deathstroke, I know I've betrayed you but let me make it worth your wild." Ra's coaxed, Deathstroke ignored him missing his target yet again.

"I don't want to hear your lies promising power and control Ra's." Deathstroke sneered, Ra's wore a mischievous grin as he spun backward putting space between them. He saw Batman coming from behind.

"How about something more to your liking... a million cash!" Ra's bargained, Deathstroke's eyes widened behind his mask at the deal. He blocked a side kick by Ra's.

"What makes you think I'll believe you?" Deathstroke spoke, Ra's knew he already had the man hooked.

"It's in my safe behind my desk, here's the key." Ra's swore reaching in his vest and pulling out a golden key. He tossed it toward Deathstroke to which he caught. He looked at the key then back to Ra's. "Now... Together let's destroy Batman..." He growled, Slade stared at him as Batman came to his side. Gripping the key Deathstroke tackles Bruce against the wall. Taken by surprise Batman yelped in pain upon impact.

"Sorry Batman but it seems there's been a change of plans." Deathstroke spoke as he lifted his blade.

Above the outpost Nightwing watched from the Batwing waiting for his Father to come out. He was anxious to say the least, here he was waiting for him to come out of a fight. Outnumbered fifty to two and his teammate was an enemy. He wondered how he had talked him into this. He watched for several more minutes until he saw a dark figure hit the sand in front of the command center. Dick jumped out of his seat and stared out the window. He saw Deathstroke and Ra's exit the building walking toward Batman slowly. He then saw assassins follow their master.

Nightwing seethed with anger, he knew the scum which was Slade wasn't to be trusted. He'd kill him before he let him kill his Father or anybody that he loved for that matter. He looked back to Donna who now lay on a bunk with a heart monitor hooked to her. Dick didn't want to leave her but he couldn't let his Dad be killed. He got back in the pilot seat and steered back to the front of the gate. He landed a few yards away from the entrance and made sure the cloak mode was still on. He then grabbed his battle sticks and ran down the ramp.

Batman forced his unresponsive body to stand as he spit out sand from his mouth. Deathstroke has betrayed him, good thing he expected that. He had just hoped that the woman Dick saved was really Donna. That's all that mattered, that she was safe. Then he stood he watched the sun beam on him, he gripped his blade tightly as he saw Ra's and Deathstroke. This was his chance to run, but he couldn't have them follow him. Plus he was too weak to make the run or the jump. Smoke bombs were useless here since the wind blew so hard.

Dick had been right, he would have to tell him to go on. Nothing was more important to him right now other than getting Diana's sister out of here right now. Diana... Now wasn't the time he had to fight.

"Are you ready for the real fight to begin Batman?" Ra's asked as he approached him slowly, he kept a close eye on Deathstroke as he started to walk toward his right side.

"Feeling a little hurt Batman? Sorry but you know what they say..." Deathstroke trailed off before charging him. "Money talks!" Before he could get to him however a black figure blocked out the sun as it jumped over Batman. It came down and hit Slade in the helmet which made him kiss the sand.

"Slade you're a dead man." Nightwing said with venom laced in his tone. The moment Batman saw Nightwing his heart clenched. He reached out for his eldest and shouted.

"Nightwing what are you do-!" He was cut off by Ra's sword cutting the air. He bounced back as he missed his blade by a hair.

"You have more pressing matters to attend too Detective." Ra's said, Batman glared at him as he swung furiously. Batman ducked before driving his knee into Ra's. He then slammed the hilt of his word into his spine. Ra's hit the ground hard before snarling and getting back up. He swung left and right before swiping Batman's legs from under him. The Dark Knight did a back flip to regain his footing. He cocked his sword back and held out two fingers in front of him.

Meanwhile Nightwing was starting to overpower Deathstroke. Having being at full health and energy he had a cunning edge over the hired Assassin. Deathstroke took note of this before signaling some of the others to aid him. Nightwing brought his extended staff down on Slade's sword before swinging his other. Giving Deathstroke a hard uppercut that sent him back. He fell on the ground and prompted himself up on his elbows grunting. Nightwing stalked toward him with a hunger in his eyes.

"AHH!" Nightwing yelled as a sword sliced his back. He roared as he swung his staff in retaliation, the attacker jumped backward dodging his swing. Nightwing then took note of three assassins joining in on the fight. Nightwing turned back to Deathstroke who was picking himself up. "Couldn't handle me alone could you Slade?" Nightwing said as he ran toward the Villain. "I'm gonna make sure you don't get up this time!" Nightwing jabbed his twice in the chest before throwing an elbow in his helmet knocking it off his head. He then spun around and blocked a sword with both his staffs. But failed to block the katana that sliced his leg.

Letting out another cry of pain he rolled away from the four and held one staff out defensively. Slade smiles evilly as they started to encircle the young Vigilante. Nightwing was about to pounce on one of them but a black boot stepped in front of him. He looked up to see Batman with rips and tears all over his uniform. Blood stained his chest coming from a five inch cut in the middle. He studied their enemies closely planning his next move.

"Go Nightwing, I'll hold them off while you get out of here." Batman ordered him and before Dick couldn't even utter a word Batman spoke again. "I'll be right behind you I promise just get in the plane and take off. Don't look back." Nightwing wanted to argue with his plan, but knew it was hopeless. Once his Father has his mind set on something only few people could talk him out of it. And sadly he wasn't one of them, he stood tall and sighed. He hit the sword out of his hand taking him by surprise. He then put both his staffs in his hands, he then made him look him in the eye.

"Bring these back to me got it?" Nightwing said, Bruce looked down at the weapons then back to Dick and nodded. He then turned around and took off toward the gate. The other assassins looked at their master waiting for an order. Ra's was about to speak but Batman cut him off.

"You're fight is with me Ra's, you wanted me dead then you'll have to give me all you're attention." Batman said as he spun the staffs between his fingers. Ra's started to laugh maniacally, Bruce raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"I've already claimed your life, I set this place to explode an hour ago Detective! We only have forty-two seconds left!" Ra's foretold, Batman turned around seeing Nightwing our in the clear. Deathstroke growled his distaste for the wicked man. He turned toward the gate and was about to run. But his used to be comrades now turned on him once again blocking his escape. "And don't worry about your son. My loyal followers will take care of him." Ra's said, Batman hurried and got on his communicator.

"NIGHTWING GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Batman yelled as he got hit with a katana, he blocked a sword with Nightwing's staff and returned the blow to another assassin.

Nightwing was in the pilot seat starting up the engines when he heard Bruce's voice over the communicator. He hurried and began to ascend in the air. He disobeyed his Father's orders and looked outside to see his Father battle against everybody. Then one of the buildings at the corner of the outpost exploded then another.

"BRUCE! DAD!" Batman looked up to the sky wondering if his son was watching him. It was just like him to do the exact opposite of what he told him. He wondered how he was going to get himself out of this one. Maybe it was his time, he had to admit that he was tired of the constant fighting. He fought on all fronts, on the inside he was just the eight year old boy trying to find his way back to his parents. Maybe now he'd get that luxury, he knew they'd be happy to see him.

Though he knew he'd be leaving a lot of people behind. It was just for the first time he didn't know what to do. The Bat didn't take over, it was silent, the playboy was silent as well. He didn't belong it this world, so that just left himself his true self. Which didn't have a single clue what to do. He locked eyes with Ra's, who looked like death itself. Soon the whole place went up in flames.

Nightwing banged his fist on the window as tears slid down his face uncontrollably. His hand slowly fell to his side as he closed his eyes. He groaned as he ran back to the pilot seat to land but he before he could. He saw four fighter jets headed his way. He roared out in frustration and sadness as he was forced to turned tail and run. Leaving his Father to burn to ashes in the Arabian desert.

(A/N) **A little extra since I'm so excited about this story but hey another little treat is. Listen to Zajdi Zajdi while reading this! It really compliments the story! It's off of 300 Spartans, I own nothing! Enjoy!**

Nightwing slowly landed on Themyscira's shoreline, he sniffles as he deactivate the cloak. He goes over and disconnects all the wires to Donna who still laid in a comma. He carefully picked her up bridal style and waited as the ramp touched the sand. He wondered how his Father's true love was going to react once she found out.

In the city, Diana was with her Mother, she wore her traditional Amazonian fabrics. Which was a cream colored dress, a strap hung loosely from her left shoulder while the other was left bare. It clung to her body snuggly, she wore her tiara and bracelets. Her and her Mother were walking on the outskirts of the city near the beach catching up before one of her Sisters caught her attention.

"MAN!" One of them yelled, Diana and Queen Hippolyta turned they're heads to the voice. Then to a Man in a familiar outfit carrying an unconscious woman. Diana squinted her eyes to make out Dick Grayson Batman's eldest. She quickly ran down the path and onto the beach leaving her Mother.

Dick was met by seven Amazonian guards who had their spears pointed at him. He continued to walk slowly as he felt his throat tighten again. It hurt even more seeing Wonder Woman run to him. But before she could get to him he dropped to his knees and placed Donna in the sand. His tears dropping on her face as he sobbed.

When Diana came, she saw a torn and ragged Nightwing. He cradled her sister Donna Troy, she was more worried to the fact of why he was crying. She shooed her sisters away making them put down their spears.

"Put those away, he's with the Man we sent!" Queen Hippolyta said as she made her way through. Diana's mind instantly filled with questions, what did she mean by that? But her thoughts were cut off as Dick gripped his chest. The horror still reeking havoc in his brain. Diana felt Donna through their mental connection and knew she was alive. It made her wonder why he sobbed so passionately. She kneeled and placed a soothing hand to his damp cheek. She guided his face to hers so she could look at him.

"Dick what happened? What's wrong?" She asked with concern and worry etched in her face. Dick pulled from her touch shaking his head as he sat on his bottom.

"Dad..." He spoke quietly between sobs, he then pulled out an extra cowl he found in the Batwing. Diana's eyes growing wide in realization. "He... H-he left us..." He said bashing his fist with the cowl in the sand. Diana stood up and took a couple steps back in disbelief.

"No, no no no no" Diana spoke breathlessly, he was lying it couldn't be. "No no it's not true he's not gone..." It tore Dick up to see Diana like that, he wished it was but he nodded nonetheless.

"I tried to... to get him out... but he insisted he-" Dick stopped when he saw Diana cover her mouth and tears broke freely from her eyes. Dick pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. He had lost yet another Parent to the Earth's darkness. Diana's Mother hugged her tightly as the other Amazon's watched the Man. Who looked out over the beach to the sky. Diana hated showing weakness like this in front of anyone but for that one Man she couldn't help herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**What's going on folks, it's MoneyTrees! I wasn't going to do you guys like that. Lol that was pretty horrible how I left things off last night. So I went on ahead and wrote this! Once again I apologize, thanks for the views, favorites, follows and reviews! Keep them coming! Hope you guys enjoy, I'm out!**

Chapter 4: Returns a Bat

It had been four days after Batman's death, all their hopes relied on J'onn. Hoping that he could locate Batman's mental. But he was sad to say that he couldn't find it. He too couldn't admit that what seemed like an indestructible man was dead. Nightwing had delivered the news to Alfred and Jason who were devastated. Jason swore vengeance on Ra's, he knew that the bastard was still alive. He apologized to his Father but he would make an exception to the rule just this once. Nightwing shared his passion and they would both start planning in the future.

Everyone else were pretty banged up as well, but nobody was more crushed than Diana. Clark and Shayera tried to comfort her but nothing seemed to uplift her. Clark and J'onn suggested she take a month of leave to go home and rest. It had been quite peaceful here recently and if a problem arose they'd handle it. Diana accepted with a little bit of pushing, she wanted to know why her Mother sought out Batman to save her sister Donna. Who was doing better she was still in a coma but she was okay. They'd get the story out of her when she woke up.

Though she asked Nightwing a little bit concerning why they were after her sister. She felt that it wasn't the time, she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault he died. Looking back now she realized it was all for her. That's why he was so secretive about what he was doing. Why he made her swear she wouldn't use the lasso of truth on him. Thinking about it now only made her tear up at his memory. She didn't know what to do with herself, which infuriated her. Here she was a mess over a man she didn't even know if he returned her feelings.

She then recanted that thought knowing that he did. He wouldn't have done all that he did if he didn't. She just wished he told her, at least they would have known each other's touch. Got a deeper understanding for each other. However all was lost because he wanted to be stubborned. She hated him and loved him with all her heart at the same time. If he was alive now she probably would've killed him herself. She measured the merit of her words after she thought that... Yep she would've killed him.

She was now home, she had contacted Nightwing and requested him to come to Themyscira. She knew that he was hurting and so was Alfred and Jason. She felt selfish to do it but she needed to know the full story of what happened. She was going to ask her Mother but she thought that she would lie to her. Plus the tension between her Mother and Aunt only grew. Especially with her being here, her Sisters had split themselves into two. The Loyalists consisted of her Sisters that honored her Mother. While the Traditionalists to which they referred to themselves as sides with her Aunt. So she didn't really think she would get much out of her.

So she was happy that Nightwing accepted her invitation. He still sounded a little hurt, but mostly stricken with vengeance, she could tell it in his tone. It reminded her so much of Bruce that she had second thoughts on him coming here. She tried hard to get him out of her head, but her attempts were futile. She always knew if she'd lost him she would break. She lived many lifetimes and every one of them she grew to despise Man. But now he just waltz in and shakes the very foundation of her world without even trying.

She sighed as she stood on her balcony she rested her forearm on the railing. While she rested her head in her other palm. Nightwing should be arriving soon, she wondered if he would pop up out of nowhere like his Father or just come in like a normal person. Though she didn't blame him, all of her sisters probably would kill him on sight. She then saw the Batwing in the distance. He saw him land and just like last time her sisters ran up to the aircraft. She quickly took to the air as she flew toward the beach.

"Why have you defiled our air with your musk once again Man?" One of the Amazon's asked Dick who looked at them with annoyance.

"I saved you're Princess and one of you're Sister's lives! My Father died for that! Yet you still treat us like shit? Man or not you people have no respect!" Dick exclaimed flicking a spear head that got to close for his liking. Diana descended upon them and assured her sisters he came for her. They looked at Diana then back to Dick.

"Sister I know you're not-" Dick beat Diana to it before she could explain.

"Not in a million years, she's beautiful yeah. But a certain Bat would come back from the dead to kill me if I even thought about her like that." Dick said, he couldn't help but grin at thinking how Bruce might've reacted if he did that. The Amazons looked at each other confused.

"Bat?" They asked, Diana blushed slightly but was saddened at the reminder that he was gone. Nightwing then crossed his arms and shrugged.

"I always saw her as my Mom anyway." Dick teased even more, gasps went around the Amazons as Diana grabbed Nightwing's wrist.

"Come on Dick, you've had you're fun!" Diana said pulling him along, Dick let himself be pulled as he looked back the baffled Amazons.

"Hey they asked for it, they've got no right to be pointing spears at me. I'm not asking to be treated like a hero but a 'welcome to Themyscira' would go a long way." Dick complained, Diana rolled her eyes as she carried the man in the air. Not wanting to receive anymore looks from her sisters. They touched back down on her balcony where Nightwing dusted himself off. "Hey just like Dad, I don't like flying Mom." Nightwing said, it touched Diana's heart to be called that by him. Even though her and Bruce were never romantically involved. And her relationship with him was very long she liked that he viewed her as such.

"Ill keep that in mind for next time." She said as she walked into her bedroom. Nightwing followed behind her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why do I feel like you'll do it again anyway?" Nightwing asked, Diana just chuckled as she went to her bathroom. Nightwing stood and observed her room which built for a Queen. Which Diana was but this was kind of ridiculous. His eyes the went back to her as she exited the bathroom. Diana caught his stare and raised a brow.

"What is it?" Diana asked, Nightwing wore a stone cold face which reminded her so much of Batman.

"How are you holding up, it's been four days now." Dick asked, he knew that she was hurting just as much if not more than the Bat family. Hell she might as well been apart of them now. Diana released a breath before holding herself.

"I think I cried so much that I physically can't cry anymore so I guess that's that. Um, I miss him more than anything and I wish I could've told him I loved-" Nightwing was confused on why she cut herself off. He saw her breathe in deeply. "I lied I've still got some more left in me." She said before tears started running from her face. Nightwing pushed past his own tears and went over and embraced her. He promised Bruce he wouldn't cry anymore, he knew he wouldn't want him moping over him. Probably because he didn't think he was worth it. But he was, he was worth so much more.

"It's okay Mom, we're going to get through it one little step at a time." Nightwing comforted her, he pulled back and gave a small smile. "You don't get over these things over night." He said as he crossed his arms, Diana wiped away her tears and gave a weak smile.

"I know, but I fear I will never truly get over it." Nightwing gave her a serious look along with a nod of agreement.

"Who are you telling." He spoke as he went back toward the balcony. He took in the view of the trees and beach along with the sun. Breathtaking, this had to been by far the most beautiful places he's ever seen.

"The reason why I called you Dick, was so you could tell me all of what happened. I only know bits a pieces and I would like to know every single detail." Diana asked, Nightwing didn't turn around right away but he heard her question.

"Sure, you deserve it." Dick said as Diana sat on her King's size bed.

"It was another night in Gotham, I was in town because Dad had a mission with the League. You were involved if I remember correctly, anyways we had just got finished foiling Mr. Freeze. That's when Robin spotted Amazons from the building ahead of ours. Turned out to be your Sister Artemis." Diana was taken back by his words, Artemis knew of this as well? "I don't know what she said because her and Dad started speaking in Greek. And you know I can't make heads or tails of that language. Though he informed me that you're sister Donna was captured by Ra's. Cause don't you two share the same soul?"

"Yes a part of my soul is bound to her yes." Diana answered him to which he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah so Dad said that you couldn't find out at all cost cause if you tried to connect with her mentally you'd both die. Depending on what state Donna was in." Nightwing informed her, Diana bit her lip as he continued to tell her the story. He told her everything that he knew of, he also informed her that there was probably more. Knowing how Batman was about things, he wouldn't have been surprised if he kept some things from him.

"I wouldn't put it past him" Diana spoke in response to how Bruce kept certain things to himself. "I just wished I could have been there, I could've talked him out of it." Diana then thought about it and shook her head. "I would have made him get out of it." She said dangerously causing a shiver to go up Nightwing's spine.

"You know how he is, he isn't very persuasive." Nightwing commented as he looked around for nothing in particular. Diana sighed wishing she could cast away the heartache she felt. For not just Batman but for everyone he affected as well. She still couldn't help but blame herself for all of this. "Now don't go blaming yourself for this _Bruce_ it wasn't you're fault." Nightwing said trying to lighten the mood, Diana gave a small grin as she shook her head.

"I can't help it, I'm not some damsel in distress I can take care of myself. And if I would have found out about Donna I could of-"

"No, you or any of us had known what the effects might've been if you'd figured it out. Say what you want but there could have been a slip up. You could have connected with her and died or maybe not. That's just a chance Batman wasn't willing to take. He could've lied all he wanted, he was very satisfied with you're sisters reaching out to him. Because he felt he was the only one that would do it right. That would abide by the rules and not tell you. At the same time getting the job done right, doing whatever it took to make sure you were safe." Nightwing explained, Diana knew he was lecturing her to show her how deeply Bruce had cared. But she knew part of it was for him as well.

"By putting you and Robin in danger as well?" She spoke, she hadn't meant for it to come out as rough as it did. Nightwing took note of it and figured she would say that.

"Robin and I went on our own accord, to make sure he didn't go and get himself killed. We knew that if we were there he wouldn't die. He had to make sure we were safe as well, the first few missions he ran he denied us. Robin and I managed to sneak on the Batwing when he first went to Nanda Parbat. Though you know how no one can sneak up on the Batman. Halfway there he told us to come out from the cargo room. Then told us how hard headed and stubborn we were." Nightwing chuckled at the memory.

"We told him that we weren't as stubborned and hard headed as him." Diana shook her head as she sat on her bed. "The point is Mom that we tagged along on our own. You know hated that we did, but he had no choice. Cause I wasn't going to let him die, because I wasn't there. I can live with knowing that I did everything in my power to save him all the while carrying out his wish as well. And that was for me to save Donna."

"Who are you? And what have you done with our son?!" Bruce heard a voice, his eyes started to adjust to a bright light. He noticed it was a street lamp once he the light dimmed. He was on his back in a puddle of water. He stood up and shook the water from his jacket. He then stared at his hand and saw how small and soft it was. He began looking over his whole body which was smaller and a lot younger. He was eight years old again, he then looked in front of him to see that dreadful alley. Oh how he'd come to this fateful place many of times in his dreams. He knew what was to come and he knew he probably have to face the music one last time. He walked down the alley slowly, he didn't want to relive his fears once again before the lights shut out.

He thought he was worth just a little a bit of relief especially because of all the good that he had done. He guessed it wasn't enough to atone for his sins. Of leaving people close to him out to dry, for constantly tormenting them with the endless game of push and pull. How he took for granted their love all for a mission he didn't even complete. So no he wasn't worth the luxury of relief.

"I'll ask you again heathen! What have you done with Bruce!" He heard an all too familiar voice, he looked up to see his Mother and Father staring at him with anger filled eyes. He reached out to them and pleaded.

"It's me Father, I'm right here!" He said, his eight year old voice echoing through the alley. Thomas Wayne brought his wife closer to him protectively as he looked at Bruce with disgust.

"You're not Bruce you foul monster, but you had better find him!" Thomas Wayne warned, Bruce looked at the horrid expression on his Mother's face. He was astounded, this wasn't how his nightmare went. This was far worst, his Parents shunning him. He then looked down as he stepped in a puddle. He looked down to see the water shimmer then settle to reveal a bat like version of himself. He stepped back as its hand reached out of the puddle. Bruce fell on the ground looking up to the creature as it looked down on him.

Bruce saw past him and watched as his vanished in thin air. At least he didn't have to see them murdered again. It still pained him to see them go. He then turned his attention to another character, one he knew. It was himself, playboy Bruce Wayne in a tux with a dashing smile on his lips. The Bat growled as he looked at the pathetic eight year old boy.

"Stand up, have some pride for crying out loud..." He sneered, Bruce didn't like his tone of voice but stood anyway. He then grew taller and his body grew bigger until he was face to face with his alter ego. "You've jeopardized the mission for the final time." The Bat spoke, playboy Bruce nodded his smile now turning into a frown.

"You're letting others cloud your judgement Bruce. You're forgetting your sole purpose for existing." He added, the real Bruce scowled.

"No you're forgetting you're purpose on why you even exist! Because I chose to let you manifest!" Bruce shot back the Bat snarled as he took a step closer.

"Exactly! We're keeping you in line because that's what you created us for! So you wouldn't go back on your promise to our Parents!" The Bat exclaimed, Bruce gave him fearless glare which the Bat returned. "You let you're feelings for the Princess overpower us. And looked where it got you?! You're dead Bruce! You didn't keep your promise!" He shouted, the real Bruce pushed him violently.

"Got damn it I'm only human!" He seethed as he was ready for a fight. Playboy Bruce put a hand on his forearm.

"After everything we've been through, that's you're excuse? Is that we're human? No offense pal but that boat sailed a long time ago." Playboy Bruce spoke, the real Bruce yanked his arm back as the Bat rose to his feet.

"A long time indeed Bruce, can't you see how your emotions have blinded you!" The Bat said crossing his arms, Bruce jabbed his thumb into his chest.

"It isn't about us anymore or our Parents, you speak of no more excuses then no more denying the fact I have compassion. I feel just as much as the next person if not more!" Bruce stated, the Bat and Playboy Bruce shook their heads in disappointment. "You can't understand where I'm coming from because I built you to fight them. A defense so I could never fall victim to them. And you know what!?" Bruce exclaimed, he then pointed an accusing finger toward them both. "You both failed! You didn't complete your mission to stop me from loving them! So I don't want to hear your talk of why I let it happen. Blame yourselves!"

"We only carry out your wishes Bruce, we've gave you the warnings. You let it happen bypassing what we said." Playboy Bruce spoke with a sigh, Bruce folded his arms.

"It's doesn't matter, our time has came and our story ends." Bruce spoke accepting his fate, the Bat snarled his disagreement.

"Your a fool if you think our will doesn't go beyond that of death! Like we mentioned before, we've entered a state where we're not human anymore!" The Bat spoke, Bruce gave him a grin look.

"I can't believe how crazy I sound." He said, the Bat only laughed before grabbing his face.

"We don't get the pleasure of death just yet Bruce, we will push you until you complete the mission. Now I don't want to see you for a very long time!" The Bat shouted as he threw Bruce into a wall.

Out at the outpost in the middle of the Arabian Peninsula. Amongst all the rubble and sand there in the middle. Debris started to shift, then a gauntlet with a battle stick in its hand thrusted out of the rubble. Batman then pulled his self out of the debris. Half his cow was missing exposing half his face which was grim. He stood tall as his body screamed in agony, Bruce ignored the pain as he looked over his surroundings.

"The Bat has returned" Bruce spoke as he began walking through the decimated outpost.

Up in the Watchtower, J'onn was on monitor duty before he felt a pain telepathically. He grunted before focusing on the energy. He gasped in shock as he realized it was Batman. He instantly sent out a message to him seeing if he was alright.

"Batman? You've come back from the dead!" J'onn said telepathically, he was overjoyed about the news. Bruce heard his voice and nodded as he walked through the desert.

"I never died, J'onn I just needed a few days of rest as all." Batman replies as a grin involuntarily graced his lips. J'onn chuckled a bit, glad to hear his friend's voice again.

"Of course, the others will be overjoyed to hear the good news." J'onn said, that's when Batman's smile faded.

"No, you won't be telling anyone of this." Batman ordered, J'onn frowned at this, he didn't think this was fair to their friends.

"Batman everyone's been mourning you, especially Wonder Woman, Superman and your family. Not telling them is not right." Martian Manhunter said plain and simple, Bruce shook his head as he walked through the sand.

"I said no, now I need one up to Watchtower time now." Batman spoke as he looked up to the sky, J'onn sighed as he did what he wished. Within ten seconds Batman was beamed up and was now standing a couple of yards away from J'onn. He gasped when he saw Batman's suit condition. Half his cowl was off, his symbol on his chest torn off and rips in his pants. All with dried blood splattered here and there all over his uniform.

"I'm glad you're alive old friend." J'onn said, although he couldn't tell anyone of his newfound revelation he was still excited to see his friend alive. "But if you're not going to tell anyone you need to inform Diana. I think she's planning on going to Tartarus to see if she can't catch your soul." J'onn spoke, Batman looked back at the sound of her name.

"What?! She can't do that!" Batman said as he watched for anyone who might be coming. J'onn smirked knowing he had him right where he wanted him.

"She said that the first day you died... I'm pretty sure she'd follow through with it since it was concerning you." J'onn told him, Bruce grunted as he rethought about keeping himself a secret. He might have to visit Themyscira and show his face to keep her from going there. However he knew he had to tell his family, though everyone else had to wait. He owed Gotham at the very least a week of his attention. He had been neglecting his city for the past month.

"I'll see what I can do" Batman spoke making up his mind to have Dick talk her out of it. He then went over to the key pad by J'onn and typed in coordinates to his home. He then looked to J'onn and gave him a nod. "It's good to see you too J'onn." He spoke before walking onto the transporter pad. J'onn smiled as he pressed the button to send him home.

Bruce appeared in his cave, he breathed in deeply. It was good to be home, he went upstairs to the Manor and went to find Alfred and Jason. He managed to find Alfred first who was in the kitchen. He took in the image of his adoptive son and dropped his mug. He put a hand over his mouth.

"Oh my..." He said as Batman smiled, Bruce took off his damaged cowl and smiled. Alfred walked up to him and embraced him tightly. "Master Bruce don't you ever scare me like that again!" Alfred spoke as a stray tear escaped from his eye. Bruce hugged him back and fought back his own.

"I missed you too Alfred." Bruce spoke as he pulled back, Alfred took in the sight of him again and embraced him once more. "I love you too Alfred." Bruce spoke a chuckle releasing from his throat. Alfred smiled as he pulled back.

"I love you too Bruce." Alfred spoke, he then looked past him to Jason who stood in the doorway. Bruce turned around to see his nineteen year old son. Jason fought the urge to cry with a wide smile.

"So The Bat returns to his cave?" He said as he ran toward him and hugged him. Bruce laughed as he rubbed the teen's head.

"Can't have you running around here causing all the mischief. Alfred's going through enough." Bruce teased, Alfred put a hand in his shoulder and gave a squeeze.

"Very true" he said with a smile, Bruce then searched for his eldest. Alfred reading his mind answered his question. "Master Dick is with Miss Diana in Themyscira. She requested his pretense this morning he's been there ever since." Bruce faltered for a moment before returning back to being cheerful.

"Well call him over Jason, but tell him not to tell Diana or anybody for that matter." Bruce spoke, Jason crossed his arms looking at Bruce quizzically. Alfred wore the same expression looking at Bruce expectantly. "I'm not ready to let them know I'm alive yet. I want to spend some time here unbothered by anything else. Just for a few days." Alfred didn't know whether to believe him or not but he was just glad he was alive. So he'd talk to him later about that. Bruce then gave his signature playboy grin to the two. "Any parties tonight that I should know of?"


	5. Chapter 5

**What's happening Ladies and Gentlemen, BMWW fans alike. Welcome back to another update, I just did the milly rock lol. But for real, I was having trouble with this one. I had made two separate chapters for this. I couldn't decide which one to go with. So I picked this one... for now lol tell me what you guys think. I would post the other one, but I don't want to do too much. Let me know in the reviews if it could be better and I'll upload the other one. Hey but enjoy it, I'll be back!**

Chapter 5: If You Talk Enough Sense Then You'll Lose Your Mind

"What!? You've got to be lying! For real!? Wait until- wha?" Nightwing spoke he was walking back to the beach with Diana until Jason called. He told him that Bruce was alive and Dick was overwhelmed by the news. Though when Jason told him not to inform Diana he was a little awestruck. Why wouldn't his Father want Diana to know he was alive. He was being selfish again, is what Dick concluded.

Diana was already giving him looks of suspicion so how was he going to get out of this one. "The Gotham Convention Center? A Charity event you don't have to tell me. Yeah I'll see what I can do." Nightwing spoke into his phone as he saw Diana stare at him with no shame. She was really onto him now, but the Batwing was so close. Still he knew he wouldn't be able to make it in time. Plus did he really want to lie to his Mom about Dad being too afraid to face his feelings? "Okay give him my best, wait never mind that I need to get away from Alfred." Dick spoke as he hung up the phone as soon as he did it Diana spoke.

"Who were you speaking with?" Diana asked, Nightwing scratched his head nervously as he started to stutter.

"I-I was t-talking to Jason." Nightwing mentally slapped himself, Jason was supposed to be sad. That conversation was clearly bright and cheerful. Diana then read his eyes like an open book.

"He's alive... isn't he?..." She asked, pure hope in her voice. Dick couldn't deny her this, no he wouldn't deny her the truth. He sighed deeply before nodding.

"Yes he is, but he doesn't want you to know." Dick answered her, Diana's features scrounged up in anger.

"He what!?" She shouted making Dick flinch, he placed his hands up defensively.

"Look he's going to a charity event tonight in Gotham. You want to take it out on someone take it out on him. Please don't cause a scene, and please Mom handle him enough so it doesn't come back to bite me." Dick begged the last part, the last thing he needed was a bloodthirsty Bat on his tale. Diana gripped her fists trying to settle her rage. She grabbed Nightwing by his arm and pulled him back to the city.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Mom to strong! Don't make me lose my arm!" Nightwing pleaded as he was dragged along in the sand.

"Fine, we'll do it your way!" Diana said an evil smirk on her face. Dick wondered what he got himself into this time.

Later that night in Gotham, Bruce was in a slim fitted navy blue tux. He donated a few million to the orphanage in Gotham. Everyone was happy to see playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne out on the prowl once again. Under normal circumstances he would have hated having to speak to such snobby and uptight people. However he found he could tolerate them a little better now.

"Brucey boy where have you been?!" Suggsy Louis spoke as he stepped in front of Bruce. He was about Bruce's height and had pale colored skin. He looked a lot older than Bruce as well. A couple gray hairs complimenting his red hair color. Which brought out his bold green eyes. He was an old partner back when Bruce first took over his family's business. He gave a young Bruce a lot of pointers growing up. Bruce had come to respect the man and his ways.

"Suggsy, what a pleasant surprise." Bruce greeted with a fox grin on his face. He shook the gentleman's hand and nodded. "Oh you know me, here, there, wherever the wind takes me you know?" Suggsy laughed wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"Ah youth, how I remember the days." Suggsy reminisced, Bruce shook his head with a chuckle of his own at the man.

"Oh my is that Wonder Woman?!" Bruce's eyes narrowed and his heart started pounding. He set his sights for the entrance when he saw Wonder Woman enter the building. She was as beautiful and tempting as ever. She wore Colombia blue dress that clung to her curves like nobody's business. She flipped her hair behind her back as she practically glided through the room. He cursed under his breath as he began to move backward.

"My apologies Suggsy but I must excuse myself..." Bruce spoke as he bid his old friend goodbye. He then walked through the crowd as he thought of the reasons as to why she was here. He had hoped that she didn't cause a scene by announcing that she was looking for him. His mind kept racing until he bumped into someone. His playboy grin gracing his lips instinctively. "My deepest apologies-" He stopped himself when he saw his eldest son. His features began to turn sour as he sneered under his breath. "Dick..." said son smiled sheepishly as he patted Bruce's shoulder.

"Dad, how's it going! Glad to see your alive and well." Dick spoke, he was honestly glad to see him but wished he didn't wear the look of rage on his face.

"I'm not going to be in about five minutes! Why did you tell her?!" Bruce whispered loudly, he then scanned the area in search of her before going back to Dick who crossed his arms.

"I was in a city where there's only women and they despise men! Jason made the mistake of calling me while I was right in front of her!" Dick defended himself, Bruce sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't have my suit with me, I won't be able to leave discreetly." Bruce spoke running down the list of how he could escape. Dick then snapped his fingers in his face getting his attention.

"Hey Dad, Mom like really needs to talk to you and you-" Dick then grabbed both his arms and looked him in the eyes. "Are going to sit down and talk as well. She wants you to go back to Themyscira and spend some time with her. Jason and I are going to watch over home while you'll be gone." Bruce removed his hands from his arms, giving him a look of disbelief.

"Mom? When did you start calling her that?" Bruce asked with shock, Dick caught himself and shrugged.

"I made a joke earlier today and well it kind of stuck." Dick said, Bruce's face then turned back stern.

"But I won't, Dick I've just got back, and I know you would want-"

"For you and Diana to be happy, you left us Bruce, I don't know how you came back and I don't care. The fact is that you're here, time to start actually living life." Dick finished for him, he then turned and saw Diana speaking to a crowd of people with a smile. Bruce saw it too, it was easy for him to see the pain and torment that lay behind it. "Because you never know when you'll leave again and not come back."

"But-"

"No Bruce we've all been hearing those same excuses for years now. It's time you start listening to us and hear our side okay?" Dick said before stepping off, Bruce was about to ask where he was going but Dick disappeared within the crowd.

"Ahem" Bruce froze as he heard her voice, he swallowed roughly as he turned around. He found her even more stunning up close, her cerulean blue eyes glowed as she didn't show any sign of emotion. Bruce saw people watching, he muttered his annoyance under his breath before offering her his hand.

"May I have this dance my lady?" He asked very suave like, Diana eyed him up and down before snorting. Bruce mentally sighed, he could never catch a break. He then stepped closer before she walked away. "I know we have a lot to talk about so please tolerate him for just five seconds." Bruce asked referring to the playboy side of him. Diana rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"If you so much as think about touching me, the image you keep up for your city will be the least of your worries." Diana warned as Bruce pulled her in closely.

"Point taken" He said as they strode toward the dance floor. After a few moments of silence, Bruce decided to get it started. "You probably hate my entire being right now right?" Bruce asked as they spun around slowly. Diana looked him in his eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know you tell me." She said plainly as they continued to sway back and forth. Bruce sighed this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Princess, I know my actions were foolish and unjustified but I'll tell you right this instant. That I regret nothing that happened and would do it all over again if need be." He said seriously, it was also to bait her true feelings from hiding which she did well.

"Did Dick tell you what I wanted?" She asked completely ignoring him. Bruce didn't show any sign of hurt or salt, but indifference.

"Yes he did." Bruce spoke simply, he still hadn't made up his mind on whether he was going or not. He knew one side of hi said no and to get out of there as soon as possible. Wonder Woman then looked up to him as he turned her back to him.

"And are you willing?" Diana asked, Bruce battled with the Bat mentally before forcing himself to speak.

"Y-yes, I don't know for how long though." Bruce said trying to appease the Bat, though he hadn't made up his mind if he should go or not. Diana was taken back by his answer but she didn't let it show.

"Well then come, I wish to speak with you now and in private." Diana said as she released his hands, Bruce felt a empty pit inside his stomach as he felt her coldness. He didn't like it for damn sure and wished he could undo whatever horrors she went through because of him. He then followed her through the crowd, some people patting him on the back.

"Bruce Wayne you sly dog you! I mean who haven't you got?!" One tipsy millionaire said with a laugh, Bruce looked back and shook his head. Bruce would always keep her innocence intact.

"It's nothing like that, just a little business is all." Bruce lied as he followed her outside, they walked the sidewalk for about two blocks in silence. A pressing thought then crossed his mind as he looked around. "How'd you get here? As a matter of fact how are we getting there?"

"The Javelin, it's on the roof right up there." Diana said pointing toward a building across the street from them. She then looked to Bruce seeing what he would do. Bruce then read her mind about flying and instantly shook his head.

"I'm climbing, if anyone sees me then so be it. I'm pretty sure Bruce Wayne can fit scaling buildings in his busy schedule." Bruce said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked across the street. But before he knew it he was being lifted in the sky and toward the building. He growled at her, but she didn't pay it any mind. "We're sparring tomorrow, no but's about it..." Bruce spoke as he was dropped onto the roof. Diana had pressed a button on her keys to turn the invisible mode off as the silver ship revealed itself.

"Depending on how things go through words will determine whether or not I break something." Diana said hinting at something he was aware of. He watched as she strutted up the ramp hypnotized by her fierceness yet elegant body.

"That's if you can..." Bruce spoke as he followed behind her. Diana rolled her eyes as they stepped into the ship.

"Arrogant as ever..." She said, as they strapped themselves in, Bruce waved it off.

"Confidence is a better word." Bruce spoke as Diana ignited the engines. She then glance at Bruce who was typing on his phone. She saw his outfit and thought.

"What will you do for clothing?" She asked, he looked up and raised his phone.

"Having Alfred send it to the island right now." Bruce spoke as the Javelin rose in the air. They took off toward Themyscira, and rode in silence. Bruce wanted to say something but he found himself at a loss of words. He knew everything would be on the table tonight. So he imagined sleep was going to be out of his reach. Alfred had scanned him before the event, he had only had a concussion that put him in a coma. Apart from his bruises and wounds he was relatively alright. It was still a miracle that he managed to survive with the explosion of the outpost and fire that burnt everything else.

He had to admit that he was drained, but nothing he wasn't used to. Plus he had some questions for her as well that he wanted answers too. He then rubbed his chin thoughtfully, where was he headed now. Getting involved with Diana would change things drastically. However not for the worst but actually for the better. Apart from his original reasons why they shouldn't be together. Though those were the biggest, not to mention she would now be his biggest weakness. He then chuckled to himself, he'd been a fool. The moment he started loving her was when she became his biggest weakness. Someone smart enough just had to figure it out, and boy was it painfully obvious to all of his colleagues in the Justice League. It would only be a matter of time before one of his enemies figured it out.

But the mission, he couldn't jeopardize the mission. He had to live with the handicaps that he held himself with. Because then he would have no problem completing it. No ties, no attachments, no feeling emotions. Only pain, yes that was the only feeling he was allowed to feel. Everything else was to be forgotten, he was fear itself. Forced to stick to the shadows and forced to live in the darkness. He only took from people that wanted to get to know him. And it was the people's in past fault, he tried to love but only to be left and hurt at the end.

 _'But we're talking about about Diana here, be realistic. She's not going anywhere if you give her the time of day. Stop living in the past it's time to change!"_ The voice of Alfred spoke, who wanted himself to have more. Bruce shook his head in denial, he'd never fully change. He'd just let some barriers down, that shouldn't be that hard right?

"We're here." Diana spoke humbly as she rose from her seat. Bruce snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. He couldn't believe time had flown like that. He stood up and followed her outside she then paused which made him stop too. "We'll have to fly to my room, I don't want my sisters knowing a man is staying here just yet." Bruce's brow furrowed before exhaling and nodding. Diana ascended and picked him up by his shoulders. They went high in the sky before coming up to Diana's balcony. She let Bruce down who took out his phone and began dialing a number. Diana watched him as he stayed on the balcony, she went on inside to change.

"Master Wayne" Alfred spoke professionally, Bruce turned his head to the clouds.

"Alfred you're going to have to drop it off instead of landing on the beach." Bruce informed him, Alfred nodded from the batcave and started typing.

"Do you have a location for me to drop it off at sir?" Alfred asked, Bruce nodded sending him his location.

"Yes forwarding you the coordinates now." Bruce replied, Alfred then typed the coordinates in.

"There should be to you shortly Master Bruce and please..." Alfred trailed off, Bruce rose an eyebrow as he saw the drone fly under the clouds. "Do you and her some justice of finally admitting your feelings." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"That's if I'm even alive to tell the story." Bruce replied as the drone passed by, four suitcases with parachutes dropping down in front of him.

"I mean it Master Bruce, this might be you're only opportunity." Alfred reminded him, Bruce voiced his understanding before hanging up. He picked up his suitcases and brought them in. He sat them down in a corner and observed the huge room. Only one bed, he'd be sleeping on the floor tonight. He took a seat on the end of her bed waiting for her to arrive. He heard her humming in the closet, he couldn't help but smirk at the familiarity of the song she was humming. She stepped out in her traditional wear. Which consisted of a white skirt and half sleeve top. The sleeves being turquoise, Bruce was blown away by her beauty. He was about t get into detail but he had to focus. This was about to be a pivotal point in his life, this was going to make or break him.

With his gaze stoic, she stared him down while walking up to him. She kneeled down so she was face to face with him. He kept his expression even not faltering by her closeness. Then she took him by surprise by pressing her lips against his. He felt a jolt of electricity go up his spine as they kissed. He was about to take it further but she pulled back much to his displeasure. She continued to stare for a few more moments before sitting beside him. She placed her hands on her lap while closing her eyes.

"That was far better than I had imagine..." She started, Bruce just sat still in awe. "To think you were going to deny us that feeling of passion for the rest of eternity..." She said, Bruce then pulled his lips in to form a thin line. He was about to speak but decided against it, he would let her vent. She needed this, more than he knew. She opened her eyes and sighed then looked to the balcony. "Bruce I, I hate feeling this weak, this vulnerable. When they told me the news of your supposed death I-" her voice cracked thick with raw emotion. "I felt my soul be crushed, like my entire world was decimated. All because... I thought I'd never see you again. Never get to fully know and understand you. Never know how being loved by you felt. Not only that, but knowing I failed you as a friend. Knowing that you died alone, with no one helping to ease the pain. Do you know how much that hurt me? Once I found out me going to Tartarus was futile because of my Father Hades possibly escaping. I was still going to risk it, I was going to risk the world for you Bruce Wayne!" She spoke passionately, at the end Bruce snapped, no longer holding the stoic expression.

"You can't! Diana you can't do something so drastic! Like I told Dick, I swear I will tell you when it's my time to settle down. I promise you." Bruce spoke softly at the end, Diana looked him in the eye and saw truth behind his words.

"No matter, because I still thought you had died! Then you come back and you didn't even wish for me to know!" She said tears threatening to drip from her eyes, Bruce's breath caught in his throat. "You may not have known what extent I was hurting but you knew it was deeper than most! Am I that horrible of a friend to you not to spare me that!?" Diana asked as a stray tear broke free, it was tearing the man in front of her up inside. The eight year old boy then showed his face as Bruce stood up to leave.

"Princess I can't do this, it's far too much for me to-" Diana pulled the Dark Knight back down beside her. She made him look at her, by forcing his chin.

"No more running Bruce! You will sit here and talk to me!" She said as she still gripped his arm feeling he might run away again. Bruce then took control again and nodded in acceptance. He didn't like when he slipped like that, it only happened rarely when the small emotion of fear made itself known. "Why would you put me through this Bruce. Not only do you ignore me, but so as all of our friends. Do we really mean nothing to you-" Bruce couldn't bare to hear anymore as he growled at her making her stop.

"Diana never let me hear you say that again. I care about everyone but I especially care about you the most!"

"How can I know Bruce?! How can I when it feels like you don't even care!" Diana shouted, Bruce crossed his arms and shook his head trying to get her to understand.

"I do care Diana, that's the very least I do is care about you! Why did you think I put my life on the line like that four days ago?! I did it for you, I can't bare to see you die Princess it's a world I just can't see myself living in!" Bruce said, Diana the faced him fully, turning her whole body toward him.

"Yet it's okay to leave me in a world without you?! Your so selfish and hardheaded you pigheaded man!" Diana yelled, Bruce looked deep within her eyes.

"This world doesn't need me Diana, I'm expendable, someone can replace me. Though no one can replace people like you, Clark-"

"You're not expendable Bruce Wayne!" She slapped him hard enough for him to hit the ground, he held his face as he looked back at the heartbroken Princess. "No one could ever replace you! Self centered is what you are!"

"I recall you speaking of me as selfless, where did this change of heart come from?" Bruce asked as he rose, his cheek still stinging from the blow.

"Yes to those in need, but when it comes to your friends you're not! I know what you've been through Bruce, why keep hiding behind the curtain?" She asked a little softer at the end, Bruce shook his head.

"To save yourselves from the likes of me! Princess you think you can handle my darkness, my demons but it's more hell than you think! There have been people before you Princess not just females but people in general. No one wants to get involved with me on that level. And frankly I don't blame them! Talia Al Ghul died because she loved me! By her own Father! That woman can't even say she knew my touch or knew if I returned her feelings! All because of me..." Bruce grunted our at the end, Diana shared her sympathy for his ex lover. She felt wrong to start wondering if he did return her feelings. If that's what was bothering him.

"So that's what this is about then? Your true love dying because of what you think is by your hand?" Diana asked, her heart being pierced as she spoke, Bruce could have shouted to the sky in frustration right then.

"Are you serious Diana? Is it not obvious that you're the one that I lo-" Bruce then stopped himself, the Bat then took hold of him as he steeled his gaze. Diana snarled her disappointment as she got off the bed and closed the distance between them.

"Say it Bruce! Stop denying your feelings!" Diana shouted, Bruce held his ground as he clenched his fists.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." He replied, he turned around and faced the bathroom. Diana remained silent as she watched him, this man would be the death of her. He had to have noticed how different she was acting. He had her all messed up in the head pushing her to the brink of insanity. Bruce did notice however, which is why his stern features softened. He sighed deeply before facing her, she looked as if she was trying be angry but sad at the same time.

"Diana, I don't know why you chose me out of every other man on this planet. Do I believe there's someone better, much more deserving than me? Yes, yes I do, but you chose me. And of course I would fall for you as well if not harder. But what you and I both have to realize is I'm not fit for the job. I will forever live in the non ending cycle of vengeance and darkness. That is what my lifetime will be made of. I do not get the luxury to feel love or happiness, I can only feel hate and sadness. You deserve way better than that, is it fair to you? Hell no, do I want it just as bad as you? Yes, but these are the cards I was dealt with life. This is how it's going to be, I will feel no different about you if you go on and find someone else. True it might hurt but-" Bruce was cut off by Wonder Woman's finger silencing his lips.

"Bruce you love me and I love you, I will not stand for your ignorance any longer. I don't care about what you think is good for me. Leave that for me to handle, you just have stop being stubborned and give us a chance." She said, Bruce redirected his gaze to the ground.

"Strong words for someone you only half know Princess." He said as he removed her hand, she then drew closer to him their faces inches apart.

"I might know more than led to believe." She spoke breathlessly, Bruce mentally sighed he had found love where it wasn't supposed to be. Right in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**MoneyTrees here again, bringing you a fresh new chapter. Gotta be consistent you know? But here it is the Give and Take. Let me know what you think in the reviews thanks for the support!**

Chapter 6: The Give and Take

"Princess you..." Bruce spoke standing before Diana on the beach of Themyscira. He was about a yard or two away from her.

"What is it Bruce?" She urged him, he had seemed concerned about something.

"You..." He said again this time a little above a whisper. Diana moved to get close to him, but his face then turned to stone.

"You never loved me..." He said with that baritone voice, her mouth parted at his words. Bats began to fly from behind him, most screeching quietly. They flew past Diana making her lose sight of Bruce. Once they cleared Diana searched for him. Then she saw him there by a cave she didn't recall being on the beach. He was like a shadow, but she could see his eyes perfectly. She saw deep within them and saw her sorrow. She ran toward him, he then rose a hand to make her come to a stop. "It's like it never even happened." He said as he brought his hand down, Bats began to exit the cave as he turned toward it.

She flew off to the cave where he resided, once inside her feet touched the ground. A cold breeze engulfed her being as she saw only his eyes through the darkness. She slowly walked forward to him watching him intently. She stuck out her hand inviting him to come closer.

"Bruce I've always loved you, I would put that on my very soul." She whispered to him, he then stepped forth in the guise of Batman. He cut his eyes at her as his cape covered the rest of his body.

"No you don't! The mission won't allow it, now leave Diana. We won't be susceptible to that emotion ever again." Batman said, Diana growled as she raised an eyebrow.

"You can't control me, you putrid man! I will do as I please!" Diana shot back, Batman gritted his teeth as bats began to swarm around him.

"Leave us Diana, you would only get hurt. You go deep enough and you'll only find something you can't handle!" Batman spoke, Diana then gripped her fists as she dropped into a stance.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Diana said as she flew like a bullet at him. She tackled him to the ground before rising and cocking her fist back. She saw the scowl on his face which made her pause.

"You'll never be able to penetrate our defenses! You won't get to him in time before he shuts himself from you completely! Then you'll never see him again..." Batman spoke before his body became bats. They dispersed everywhere blinding Diana.

"Princess Diana" Diana woke up hearing a knock on her door and someone say her name. She felt someone by her side and looked to see Bruce whose eyes shot open. He was still in his suit and looked like he didn't get any sleep at all. She hadn't gotten any either after her dream last night. Bruce then suddenly jumped out of the bed before going over to his suitcases. He picked them up and head into the bathroom without making a single sound. Diana was watching him the whole time wondering where he was going to go. "Princess Diana? Sister are you awake?" The Amazon knocked again, Diana then went to the door to open it. Her sister Layla was in front of her, she had blonde hair and green eyes. Cream colored skin and freckles on her nose and cheeks.

"Layla how are you doing today?" Diana asked with a small smile, Layla looked saddened as she thumbed down the hall.

"I've been better Sister, the Queen has called a meeting and wishes for you to be present." Diana gave her an concerned look as she opened the door.

"What's wrong Sister?" Diana asked, Layla shook her head in denial.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Princess just... Be safe please." She asked of her, Diana nodded as she backed away. "The meeting will take place in the hall in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you..." Diana spoke as Layla walked away, she stepped back and closed the door. She turned around to see Bruce in the bat suit. "Where are you going?" He glanced over to the balcony.

"Out. To get some air." Batman said in his baritone voice, it reminded her of her dream she had. She knew he was more than likely lying but after last night she decided not to push him. They talked a little more after he almost admitted his feelings. Diana was hopeful, she was making progress but after he changed gears and talked about how he survived. Then they talked about their friends and it getting late. Pretty soon they both drifted to sleep on her bed. She knew he was tired especially after the coma he went through. She just knew that he was trying to get away from her.

There was a lot more to talk about and he knew it. Which made Diana second guess herself, the confidence she had before leaving when they exchanged words. This is what happened most of the time when they touched the subject of being together. He would always push her away and counter every reason she gave for them to be. It must've shown on her face as Bruce got closer to her.

"Oh, very well then..." She said looking away from him, Bruce then brought his gauntlet up to her chin and lifted it with his thumb.

"I'll be back so we can finish talking, what time will you be out of the meeting?" He asked as he locked eyes with her. She gently took his hand away from her.

"If your going to leave say it now, I rather you not lie to me." She said honestly as she met his gaze again. Bruce was astonished by her response, he exhaled through his nose.

"Ever since I was a kid I've had to deal with personal issues on my own. It built me to be who I am today, breaking down and taking off my mask is difficult for me. Nonetheless letting someone that I care about a lot be tainted by my darkness." He confided, he then took off his cowl and their blue eyes met. "You must see that, you're one of the smartest people I know. I know you see it as well," Diana turned to the side while holding herself still keeping eye contact.

"Of course I do, I see it in your eyes all the time. You praise me as one of the smartest you know, then you must respect my judgement when I tell you I can handle it." She responded, she then turned back to him a pressed her finger in his chest plate. "And in response to the first thing you said... You thought you were always alone Bruce, but you're not. You can confide in me, let me carry some of the weight for you." Bruce gave her a saddened look, he then put his cowl back on. And just like his face was void of emotions. He gave her one last look.

"I promise I'll be back, you have my word." Batman said over his shoulder as he started for the balcony. Diana watched as he observed the area before shooting his grappling hook and disappearing. That was the love of her life, someone so hurt, so afraid. She brushes off the thoughts before she they began to expand into something bigger. She had to get to the meeting. She slipped on her sandals before walking out. She headed down the large hall, out the door and down the stairs.

She then made her way out of the Royal Palace and toward the Senate Chamber. She met up with Artemis on her way there. She eyed her sister, wondered if her opinion of Man changed at all. Three men had saved their sister Donna, one of them although much to her disapproval put his life on the line for her. If you couldn't respect them you must surely respect their selfless act. Her mind went back to when they found him and Jason tied to a chair. Both of them badly beaten, she stifled a sob as it felt so fresh. That was only once, Dick had spoke of several missions they went on to try to save Donna.

"I heard the tensions are high, Antiope might be sending an attack within the hour." Artemis spoke, breaking Diana out of her thoughts. She faced her sister as they walked up the stairs and into the Chamber.

"Aunt Antiope wouldn't go so far, some of the females who sided with us are still in cycle." Diana said, Artemis shook her head as they walked down the hall.

"That's just rumor amongst the girls, you know it's hard to tell which side who is on now." Artemis spoke as they entered the room where the meeting was being held. Out of ten chairs at the council table only six Senators sat. Queen Hippolyta sat in the middle and some other Amazons sat in the seats circling around the senate.

"I suggest we handle this problem peacefully, we need to avoid war at all costs." One of the Senators spoke with white robes on and a red sash on her shoulder. She had brown hair Bat was in a bun and almond eyes.

"Antiope will take it to violence regardless, we need to plan our attack." Another Senator spoke out, Diana and Artemis took their seats close the Senate and continued to listen.

"We hold most of the fraction of those going through their cycle. She wouldn't dare, that's downright evil!" Another shouted, the Queen then raised her hand to stop the banter.

"I don't believe my Sister would be as barbaric enough to kill any of our people experiencing their gift. This is really between me and her, she's always wanted my position." Hippolyta then saw Diana and continued. "Ever since I declared Diana's banishment was uplifted she just saw the opportunity is all." She said then gestures toward Diana who nodded in understanding. She was familiar with why her sisters separated themselves from her Mother. She knew some very committed to the old ways. She couldn't do anything but understand where they came from.

It had been thousands of years they had lived like that. It took time for them to adjust to the abrupt stop of them living the life they were used to. She then felt a familiar presence, almost like something telepathic telling her of their presence. She looked up to the ceiling, she searched the fourth floor of the seats near the ceiling and found a black silhouette. She squinted her eyes as it stepped forward, her face turned grim when she saw Batman surveying the seating area across from him. Why was he here? Was he being nosey, trying to see what was going on? She was drawn back to the Senate as her Mother called her name.

"Diana, I received word a few moments ago that Donna is finally awake. We shall go see her after this meeting is finished." The Queen said in an even tone, Diana was excited to hear the news but hid it, well a little bit. She couldn't help but smile, but she knew serious business was going down right now so she had to focus. "I propose we let them make the first move, we shall keep our defenses up at all times. Not only that but keep patrolling the border. Make sure they stay on their side of the island." Diana took in all the information, formulating her own opinion on the matter. She knew with her being back she was going to be involved more in and strategies such as these. She then looked back up to see Batman looking right dead at her. She shot him a glare, that he ignored all together but still watched her.

"Diana what are your thoughts on these matters?" The Queen asked, Diana snapped her head back to her Mother.

"Oh well I feel we should do as you say and wait it out. Keep our defenses up and try to assess the problem diplomatically-" Diana was then cut off by a snort by the Senator that stood by violence.

"She hasn't even been here a week, she doesn't really know what's going on."

"Silence, my Daughter spoke her piece and that's final. Regardless of whether she's been here or not."

Meanwhile up on the forth floor, Batman watched over the meeting. He had followed an Amazon here that he knew was a traitor. Said woman went into the chamber and went all the way up to the forth floor. Though Bruce watched her fiddle with a sack that was already in the venue. He watched the woman intently as he saw five other Amazons walk through the door with ropes wrapped over their shoulders. Batman then saw them pull bow and arrows out of the sack. Three went to the edge, one readied their arrow. Her aim on the Queen, Batman was about to spring into action but he heard the door behind him open. He turned back to see another five walk in.

"A sneak attack huh? Never thought of the Amazons as faint-hearted but-" Batman started in Greek, to say but was interrupted by the lead Amazon.

"What is your purpose here man? Has Queen Hippolyta gotten so radical that she allows the likes of your people step foot on the island?" Batman then heard a clunk hit ground level where the meeting was held. He turned his head to see three Amazons slide down the rope. Batman then ran for the edge, he saw the archers release the arrows. His heartbeat slowed as he jumped from the top. He threw three batarangs to intercept the arrows and and another three to the archers. He proceeded to glide down to the floor as the batarangs cut the arrows in half and knock he bows out of the Archers hands. Once his close enough to the ground he dropped and barrel rolled to the first Amazon with a spear.

Everyone within the room stood from their seats as they watched in stunned silence. Batman blocked a shot to his abdomen with his forearm. Then did a back flip to avoid a swipe by another spear. He put up his guard as more daggers with ropes tied to the cut into the ground.

"Turncoats! Archers on the top watch yourselves!" The Dark Knight announced as the three Amazons came in. They were seething that their plans had been foiled. Artemis and a few others escorted Queen Hippolyta and the Senate to the back exit. He readied himself for the incoming attack. He saw Diana with determined look on her face. Bruce redirected a spear before parrying to the right. He saw one with brown hair throw her staff down and grip her fist walking toward him. He stepped back as the others approached him. The Amazon threw a jab but was caught by him. Batman then pulled her toward him and drove his knee into her gut. He then lifted her and threw her into another.

He then saw a spear being spun expertly in front of him. An Amazon then swung multiple times at him, Batman dodging with ease. He ducked and grabbed the spear right behind the head. He pushed it up before delivering a swift kick to the Amazons abdomen.

Meanwhile Diana was trying to get her Sisters to talk. She could've been ended the fight between the four of them but she wanted answers. Some of them she knew very well, they all were avoiding her questions only saying that she shouldn't be here. Or that she made their culture soft and dependent on Man.

"I've done no such thing! I was chosen as champion I went and had to make bonds with Man because I was the representative of our people!" Diana shouted as she blocked a spear with her bracelet.

"You still brought them here to help us, then your Mother hires one to save Donna? Said Man is here now! It's going to far, you two must be stopped!" The one she was fighting yelled, Diana growled as she swept her legs from under her.

"I understand the code we go by, but you must realize that it was the safest place to go." Diana spoke, the Amazon the seethed and looked on to Diana in utter rage.

"Pretty soon they'll be integrated into our homes then the pain and suffering will repeat itself!" She shouted, Diana gave her a sympathetic look. It was going to more than difficult to make her Sisters see.

"That blasted Man ruined our mission!" One of the Archers spoke on the fourth floor. An archer with blonde hair and green eyes watched Batman as he did battle with her sisters.

"If we couldn't get the Queen I say we at least take the Man out of existence." She suggested the other two Archers nodded in agreement as they readied their bows. "Ready..." they all checked their bows and locked on their target. "Aim..." Their aim true, sights set on the Dark Knight. "Fire!" She ordered as they let their arrows sail, Batman had dodged a a spear when he heard something cut the air. He looked up to see three arrows heading straight toward him. He quickly caught one aimed for his head and another aimed for his chest. He let out a grunt when the last settled in his shoulder pocket. He stumbled back as he gripped the beginning of the arrow. He then broke the attachment and threw it away. He looked up to see the archers and were about to grab his grappling hook but got caught in the mouth by an Amazon.

He took a few steps back again touching his mouth then checking for blood. He felt a trail trickle down the corner of his mouth. He clenched his fist while brushing it against his mouth. He saw Diana see him in worry then frustration. She turned her head to the Archers up top readying for another assault. She flew up in a flash. Batman watched as the three remaining Amazons start inching toward him.

"Alright play time is over..." Batman muttered, he then got on the offensive and charged the three. Wonder Woman was in front of the three Archers, she shocked to see Layla among them. The Woman gave her a grin expression.

"Save you're breath Princess, this shouldn't come as surprise." She said as she aimed her bow at her Sister. Diana shot her a glare and gripped her fists.

"Very well, prepare yourself." She said as she flew to them, arrows soared in her direction. She dodged all three and punched Layla in her face knocking her out cold. She landed and the other two pulled out swords. Diana parried to right before delivering a kick to another's stomach. She hit the wall and fell to the ground unconscious. Diana dodged a barrage of swings by the last before catching her wrist. She put her foot behind hers and drove her into the ground hard. She heard doors from the first floor bust open as the Queen's guard rushed in.

Batman had just subdued the last traitor before being surrounded by twenty guards. They were equipped with swords shields and spears. Batman took out two Batarangs and decided to up the ante. He couldn't go easy on them if didn't want to sustain more injuries. He hated that now they all knew of his existence. But he thought it was necessary he couldn't have just turned a blind eye to it. True as it was it was none of his business Amazon affair didn't concern him at all. He had stood by that, but once he saw how this situation would affect Diana he had to. As time continued, he kept showing his self how crucial she is to him. Relationship or not, he would die for her, he almost had. She wanted, no needed him badly, just as much as he needed her. ' _Maybe just-'_

"Stop! Sisters he saved the my life and the Queen's put your weapons down!" Diana ordered as she flew to the ground with the Archers in tow. They hesitated which made Batman uneasy, some looked as if they'd pounce on him at any moment. Plus his injury throbbed as more blood started to soak his left breast. "That's order!" Diana reinstated, the Guards then lowered their weapons after a few moments. Batman held his guard for a few moments afterward before putting his batarangs back behind his belt. Diana looked at him, he had grabbed the rest of the arrow that was still inside him about to pull it out. Before Diana took hold of his wrist. "Are you crazy, you're going to bleed out like that!"

"I have the necessary supplies on hand to treat it now. I'll stitch it up when I get back." Batman made sure to leave it at that, making sure to keep where he stayed last night in secret.

"Back from the dead are you?" The Queen had spoke behind them, Batman looked over his shoulder to the Queen who had a peculiar look in her eyes.

"So it seems your Majesty..." Batman said before turning to face her. She was escorted by Artemis and two other guards.

"Don't try and be respectful with me, you rejected my summoning of you!" Batman wasn't phased, having grown accustomed to the venom.

"As I recall, there was no time at the moment. The Princess was starting to catch on and I had to do everything I could to complete the task." Batman spoke professionally, Diana watched as the two conversed like everyone else.

"It could have been of the utmost importance but you wouldn't have known. Arrogance and pride the two things that shall be the downfall of men." She spoke, Batman raised a brow before continuing.

"With all due respect your highness, I was only here to update Artemis on what was happening. You gave me my mission and I executed, there wasn't any need for speech. Though I apologize if you felt I wronged you in anyway."

"If I had felt that way you would lay dead at my feet." The Queen spoke, Bruce mentally brushed off the threat. That was when Diana stepped forth in front of him.

"Mother!"

"I guess I favor him better than that infernal Steve Trevor who was the epitome of your kind." The Queen spoke as she gave him one last once over. "Well we'll see about that once we wrap the lasso of truth around you." Batman stated indifferent, they weren't going to get that thing anywhere near him. "Onto this attack, I see now where my sister is taking this and I shall meet her halfway. Prepare the troops, put the blacksmiths to work. If it's a battle she wants then we'll give her a war." The Queen decreed, the Guards saluted with their weapons before running out to spread the word. The Queen then looked to Diana and Batman. "You two shall walk with me, we're going to see Donna."

Ten minutes later they were in the City's infirmary walking down the hall. Diana and her Mother were talking about several things. About the war, how Donna was doing, how Diana was doing. Batman remained silent as he put pressure on his wound. The bleeding had stopped somewhat and he was doing better. Diana would give him a concerned look here and there but he assured her he was fine with a nod.

"How long will you be staying Batman?" The Queen asked, Bruce had to think whether or not he should tell her he was.

"I just came back to see the Princess and make sure Donna was doing okay." Batman half lied, Hippolyta shook her head.

"Oh that won't do, you shall stay. Invite your two others who I believe are your sons?" She said, Batman didn't really like the sound of that.

"That won't be necessary but I thank you nonetheless. And yes they are my sons." Bruce denied politely, Artemis then elbowed him.

"You can't deny the Queen, what are you insinuating?!" Artemis scolded quietly, Diana shot her a warning look to back off. While Bruce kept walking as if nothing happened.

"Does their Mother approve of you raising them like warriors? Or Mothers if that fits your fancy." She asked, Batman shook his head as they turned a corner.

"Their adopted your Majesty, I have no biological children." Bruce said knowing where she was taking that. The Queen and Artemis were surprised at that information. Diana only deadpanned as her Mother continued to badger him.

"Well then you have to invite them, Donna has been asking for you three. She talks very highly of you all, it would be nice of you to make that happen. Come to a feast that will be held for her returning." She said, Batman mentally groaned, this is where Diana got her persistence and not giving up attitude from.

"Yes Batman, I believe Nightwing and Robin are owed at least that. They did save her and all, they should get to see that she's okay. And her giving them her thanks. Diana added, Batman turned to her to see her grin. She was playing hard ball and he knew it. He stifled a sigh before giving in.

"I'll contact them and see if they'd make it tonight. Or is it being held some other time?" He asked, Queen Hippolyta nodded.

"We'll throw it tonight, it's only fitting." She said, Batman sent Diana a glare which made her smile. He couldn't stay mad at her when she did that. It lightened his mood so easily that it scared him. They went into Donna's room and saw her in bed. She was almost identical to Diana, but Bruce knew the difference. Donna smiled as she saw her Mother and two sisters. She then saw Batman which increased her happiness but looked around for Nightwing and Robin.

"Where's Nightwing and Robin?" Donna asked, Bruce saw a vacant bed near hers and took a seat on it.

"They'll be here later on today, how are you doing Wonder Girl?" He asked, Donna had served her time on the Justice League for quite some time. She had only stopped serving when her Mother requested she come home. She claimed she missed him, but later Dick and Batman found out that Hippolyta didn't want her to be corrupt by Man.

"I'm doing fine Batman thanks to you and the others." She thanked him, he saw how the Queen and Artemis visibly flinched at her saying he saved her. He just shook his head as he graced her with a small smile.

"You know we don't leave anybody behind." Batman spoke as he touched the third of the arrow once again. "Could I treat my injury here or..?" Batman asked, the Queen nodded as Batman began to take off his upper body armor. They could say what they wanted but he knew they were watching. Diana was probably jealous and probably thought he did it on purpose. Especially with all his scars that he knew they would be interested in.

"Batman I don't think that's necessary, I can escort you into another room for you to treat it." Diana spoke, he looked behind him to see her irritated with him. He mentally chuckled she was so beautiful when she was angry. He nodded in agreement and told Donna he'd be back when he followed Diana outside. They went into a vacant room two door down where Diana let him in. She closed the door and locked it as she turned around to face him. "I don't know whether I should surprised you have a sense of humor. Or the fact that you just tried that in front of my family!" She said, Batman began taking off his armor again.

"Diana you know I'd never do that, but this coming from the Woman who thought it was okay to get naked in front of me the first few days when we first met." Bruce spoke as he began to take out the arrow. Diana blushed as she tried to stay mad.

"I wasn't familiar with the customs of Man at first!" She defended herself, she couldn't help but individually look at all his scars. This was something only her eyes could see, no one else. Especially Artemis who always competed with her.

"It was just my top Princess, I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't right." He said as he placed the arrow down and sprayed disinfectant on it. Diana went to the cabinets and found some stitches and string.

"What are you to do now, now that everyone knows of your presence?" Diana asked, Bruce turned toward her.

"I said I was staying and I promised I was coming back. I don't go back on my word." Diana then recalled a couple of times where he did that. Bruce read her mind and added on to his sentence. "If necessary" he said, Diana rolled her eyes as she came with the supplies. She saw the wound and frowned.

"Sorry about my sisters, it's just a lot going on and-" Bruce held up a hand making her stop.

"You don't have to explain, I understand it wasn't your fault. I should have taken them out in the first place anyway." He spoke as she began stitching him up, she stayed quiet as she focused on her work. "And we'll have to take a rain check on our spar. Because we have some unfinished business." Batman spoke, Diana nodded at the reminder of that. This morning's events made her almost forget all about it.

"Yes we do..." She said, she realized how close they were too each other. Her gaze fell on his lips and she remembered the kiss they shared last night. So full of fireworks and the tension began to alleviate just a tad. She was getting a little hungry for more. Bruce noticed where eyes went as well and began getting uncomfortable with her this close to him. How could he fight the power when it tempted him so. She would be his, she was only waiting on him. No but he couldn't he wasn't allowed to go there.

Although how could he resist, whether he liked it or not. She was his and he was hers, there was no one else for him as for her. So what was the point of denying himself passion and love that he so often craved for. As he said before love was right in front of him, happiness til the day he passed. She'd be there for him, throughout it all. They neared each other until they were an inch apart. Diana looked him in the eyes waiting for his permission. So what was the point? Why keep denying it...

 **Let me know what you think in the Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody how's it going I had to stop playing and put this chapter out here. Been thinking about some tweaks I was looking to implement, but that's going to wait. For now enjoy the new chapter. Thanks for all the support let me know what you think or what you would like to see happen in the reviews!**

Chapter 7: Getting There

They neared each other until they were an inch apart. Diana looked him in the eyes waiting for his permission. So what was the point? Why keep denying it. Bruce with so much need in his system close the space. Though he stopped last second and put his forehead against hers. Diana mentally screamed at the top of her lungs. She almost had him, he then put his hand on her cheek.

"Not here Princess, they're already suspecting that you and I-" Diana huffed, her warm breath tickling his face.

"I know, but when will you finally let me in Bruce. Is it my body? I know Man have their _needs_ and I promise if-"

"Do you truly think that?" Batman asked looking into her soul, Diana stepped back staring at the ground.

"No" Bruce then grabbed her hand and brought her back to him. He took off his cowl and made her look him in the eyes.

"Do you?" Diana then clenched her fists wanting nothing more than to beat him into next week.

"No I don't but you make it so hard Bruce! Do you enjoy tormenting me?! Do you like the way I cry in front of you!? Do you like the way you make feel weaker every time we talk about us?!" Diana cried out, Bruce watched her with saddened eyes. What was he doing to her, he was hurting what he swore to protect.

"I... I've loved you for far too long now..." Bruce confessed making Diana's eyes widened, Bruce stared at the arrow in his hand. "The depths in which I do are endless. I always told myself, I wasn't worthy, in fact that I wasn't built for you. Or anybody period for that matter, my morales what I stand for. There wasn't room for love, no room for relationships. Then my darkness, I have my days when I'm just hurting. But when I look at you, all the weight lessens significantly." Bruce spoke as he looked down to his mask.

"You would think that I might've saw that as a good thing. No I felt fear, try being in pain and feeling alone all your life and out of nowhere it's been erased. You would be afraid too if that was all you knew. Though I'm not just afraid for me, but you as well. Nothing so perfect should be tainted by the likes of me. A dark and maybe insane individual who only takes. Suck all the light out of you and leave you with darkness. What you just said, what you're feeling it's exactly what I'm talking about. I love you Diana with all my being but I'm doing you a favor. Contact your Gods and make Steve Trevor immortal. Give him his youthfulness back and marry him. Based off what you say, he seems like the better fit for you..." Bruce spoke as he rested his forearms on his knees his cowl in hand as he looked down. After a few moments of silence, Bruce lifted his head to her mild shock on her face. He gave her a disheartened expression. "Isn't that what you wanted to see? Me breaking down?"

Diana kept replaying his words in her mind. Really him admitting that he loved her. _'I love you Diana with all my being...'_ Diana then snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the look on his face. He might've still tried to push her away but he admitted his love for her and she was going to run with it. Bruce sighed and stared at his mask once again.

"I was never good with words anyway..." He spoke quietly, Diana then tackled him on the bed and kissed him passionately. Bruce let out an 'oof' as she wrapped her arms around him. Bruce was shocked until he gave in and kissed her back. The feeling was amazing, finally giving in. She then broke the kiss and began covering his face with kisses. Bruce deadpanned as he was being showered with affection. "You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Diana paused and looked him in the eyes.

"I've always understood the consequences Bruce, if I didn't think you were fantastic for me then I would have stopped. But I've always loved you too Bruce Wayne." She said before kissing him again. There was a knock on the door which made them stop. Diana jumped up and put Bruce's cowl back on his head and ran to the door. She unlocked and opened it to see her Mother and Artemis at the door.

"Donna was reluctant to say what was going on in her. What are you doing to my daughter Man?" Hippolyta asked a mentally shaken Bruce, he was sprawled out on the bed as he looked up to the three women. He sat up and held his head. Diana bit her lip as she saw him stand.

"I uh, she was helping me stitch my wound up as all." Bruce spoke as he started for his armor, Hippolyta and Artemis stared in awe at all of his scars.

"You must've been in many battles Batman." Hippolyta spoke as she observed his chest as he turned around.

"But of course, I've always lived on the reckless side-" Bruce was cut off as Diana took his top from his hands and into his chest.

"Yes well Bruce and I must go and fetch Nightwing and Robin. And also prepare for the feast later on tonight." Diana said as she turned around and crossed her arms.

"Why of course, will Batman be needing a guest room while he-"

"I've got a room for him, your highness." Artemis spoke as she looked at Batman, Diana glared at her.

"The room next to mine will suffice Mother." Diana said as her and Artemis had a stare-down, Bruce began putting his top back on as he hid his smile. Hippolyta furrowed her brow looking at Diana.

"By yours?" She asked suspiciously, Diana then broke her gaze and looked back to her Mother.

"He only knows of me here Mother, it would be best if we were close." Diana justified, Hippolyta thought for a few moments before nodding.

"Very well then, we have much to do, speak with your sister once more before you leave. I shall be in city hall if you need me." The Queen spoke before exiting Artemis right behind her. Diana then turned back to Bruce who was fully clothed.

"You don't have to be jealous Princess, I already told you." Bruce spoke, Diana then pressed her lips against his again. After what seemed like eternity the pulled back. Bruce exhaled once again before shaking his head. "Princess I didn't say-"

"You said you loved me-"

"And I also said that I wasn't good for you-"

"The same story Bruce you've been telling, is that really what's going to keep us separated?" Diana asked as she looked up to him, he looked away contemplating on what she said.

"I don't but its... what's right."

"Steve Trevor is happily married and is one of my friends just like Kal." Diana said, Batman moaned as she kissed him on the cheek. "Now are you mine?"

"I've always been-"

"No, are you mine?" Diana asked again, She made him look her in the eyes with guiding his chin to her.

"Yes, I am." Bruce confessed, he then kissed her and oh how Diana loved that. Being kissed by him was different than the other way around. She found she like it a whole lot better.

"The Queen invited us aye? She's finally realizing what amazing people we are." Dick spoke, he and Bruce were video chatting. He was in the Manor at the kitchen table with Jason behind him. Alfred was upstairs tidying up Bruce's room.

"Donna just wants to see you two, she woke up today." Bruce spoke, he sat Diana's huge bed as he waited for her to change. He remained in his costume just with his cowl off.

"Yeah I'd love to see that bundle of trouble." Dick said with a grin, Jason rolled his eyes. The two had a little fling the time she was in the League. It wasn't anything serious, because of her culture. Though they're was an obvious attraction, much like Bruce and Diana.

"Yeah she wants to see you too, don't do anything crazy while you're here either. The last thing I need-"

"I know I know, no dating within the team." Dick finished for him, though he was taken by surprise when Bruce's expression wavered. Diana then appeared on the screen and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh no, he's not saying that anymore." Diana spoke placing a kiss on his cheek, Bruce gave them a hardened look.

"This your fault, and make sure you tell Alfred that too." Bruce said, Diana hit him lightly on his arm.

"He doesn't mean that,"

"Yes I do." He interrupted her which earned him a push into the bed. She then looked into the camera.

"No he doesn't, he's just mad I won't stop showing him affection." Diana grinned as she looked down on him. He pouted as she squeezed his arm affectionately. Dick and Jason were blown away by their Father. Diana managed to do it, yes the whole plan for him going with her was that overall goal. But so soon was insanity, there was no way. Their mouth agape as they saw the scene of love. Bruce sat up slightly to look in the camera raising a finger.

"I didn't agree to anything-" Diana mock glared at him as she pushed him down again. Dick and Jason laughed loudly at that.

"So your forcing him now Wondy?" Jason asked with a smile, Dick covered his mouth as he chuckled at the sight.

"Mom finally cracked under the pressure, your going to have to see it her way Dad. Or you'll really be six feet under." Dick teased, Diana ignored them for a moment before giving Bruce her puppy dog eyes. Even the infamous Batman would have trouble not wavering under that stare.

"Fine, it's supposed to be a secret, but the Princess here, is too excited." Bruce played it off as he sat back up. Jason and Dick eyed there adoptive Father with their brows furrowed. Bruce then groaned giving up this hopeless fight. "Okay I'm just as happy but-" Bruce said as he faced the camera and the all too familiar bat glare reared it's head. "If you tell another soul other than Alfred the consequences will be dire." Bruce warned, Dick and Jason exchanged glances before turning back.

"Well we see you haven't changed too much..." Dick said with a grin, Jason put an arm over his shoulder as he leaned in.

"But we'll be there in time for the party, we're going in uniform right?" Jason asked, Diana adjusted herself against Bruce as he sat up all the way.

"Of course" He replied, that's when Dick forgot he had something to tell him.

"Oh I was contacted by Superman today, he asked about arrangements for your funeral. He wanted to know what we had planned." Dick informed him, Jason then stood up crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah it must've slipped your mind." Jason remarked, Dick gave a knowing look at Bruce.?

"No it didn't..." He said, Diana faced him as she awaited his answer. Bruce knew that she wasn't going to let him put it off any longer.

"I would have to show my face, they can't know that I'm here."

"Or going back" Dick inputed, Bruce raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"I thought the reason I was made to come here was to face my fears and confess to Wonder Woman?" Bruce asked, Dick and Jason wore a sly grin as they shook their head.

"No no no, you're going to be there. Wondy's going through some things there. So what better support would she have than from you." Jason spoke, Diana nodded her head in agreement before leaning her head toward Bruce.

"I know you didn't think you were getting away from me that easily." She whispered seductively in his ear, Bruce shivered a little before putting on his serious front.

"Plus we gotta make sure things are cemented between you two. Don't want you to leave and switch up on her now do we?" Dick said playfully, he then looked to Diana.

"I wouldn't do that, I swear!" He said, Diana gave him a smile as she rubbed his arm.

"We know that Bruce" Diana assured, Dick then stood from his chair chuckling.

"Well we'll see you two there, we should be there in two hours or three." Dick said, Bruce nodded before signing off. He closed his laptop before standing up. Diana cleared her throat catching his attention. He turned back to the raven haired goddess on the bed who looked at him expectantly. He knew what she was getting at and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'll tell them tomorrow" He said simply before going to his suitcases in the bathroom. Diana smirked before standing up as well.

"No argument? If all it took was a little pushing I would have kidnapped you a long time ago." Diana spoke going to her bedroom sized closet, Bruce snorted while putting his laptop away.

"Don't get used to it, it's only essential I tell them now. Plus I've got my head together now, I can move forward now." Bruce said loud enough for her to hear. He came out of the bathroom and went to the closet. She was comparing two Amazonian outfits before looking at him.

"Of course, getting your head together that's it." She said sarcastically before eying him up and down then settling on his face. "Why do you insist on wearing the costume. It's not like any of my sisters are leaving anytime soon." Bruce narrowed his eyes, Diana raised one of her outfits in defense. "No never mind, forget I asked" she said before showing him the two outfits. "Which one do you think?" Bruce smiled as he got close to her putting the two outfits down and looking her in the eyes.

"I think you look beautiful regardless." He said, he then pecked her on the lips before walking out. She was left wanting more, but was more than satisfied with that. However she still went after him.

"Bruce that was beautiful but it doesn't answer my question!" She called after him,

On the other half of the island, the Traditionalists were hard at work. Weapons were being made by hand, war paint being donned in their faces and shields. An group of seventy warriors were gearing up for a battle. Antiope who wore white robes outlined with blue highlights was inside of a temple. The temple where the Amazons worshiped their Goddesses. She was observing one of the many statues of their Greek Goddesses before a messenger showed. Antiope who was accompanied by two guards turned to face her. The Amazon messenger had sun kissed skin with dark black hair and brown eyes.

"Report" Antiope ordered as the messenger gave her a scroll.

"Hippolyta has declared war on us my Queen, just as you proclaimed." The Messenger stated, Antiope opened the scroll and smiled looking over the contents. She handed it back to one of her guards.

"This is very fortunate, since it is now official we shall waste no time." Antiope said she then looked over her shoulder to one of her guards. "Get with the Commander, tell her that her Bone Crushers leave at sunset."

"Consider it done my Queen!" The Guard with the scroll bowed before taking off. Antiope then faced the Messenger again.

"Hippolyta wants a new age then we'll give her what she wants." Antiope muttered as she walked past the Messenger. Her and one Guard walked to the entrance where the sun beamed through. She then inhaled the air as she strode to the start of the staircase. She took in the view of her soldiers preparing themselves. The Guard then stepped forward before thrusting her spear in the air letting out three war cries. All the seventy that stood below the temple raised their weapons or fists as they returned the shout.

"The true Queen of Themyscira!" The Guard yelled, the army of women roared enthusiastically as they banged their weapons against their shields. Antiope smiles as her and her Guard went down the long staircase. The morale raising ovation still carrying on as they did. They stopped midway and the cheering ceased as they awaited for their new Queen to speak.

"Hippolyta has declared war on us!" She boomed, growls and snarls going around the army of Women. "War is what she wants... So war she will get! Our Sisters have been corrupted on the eastern side of our home! We shall enlighten them and bring them back to the light which are our true meaning. They have lost their way corrupted by Man! So we must go, abduct most of their warriors and open their eyes to what's right!" Antiope announced, the crowd cheered and hollered in response.

"Then kill our Champion because she is the wicked seed that invoked this blasphemous style of living!" Antiope spat causing more boasts and shouts, she then removed a knife from her robes then raised it in the air. "I've spoken with the Goddesses they favor us!" Shouts turned into roars after that announcement. Amazon warriors flexed their muscles and chanted as Antiope continued to hold her blade.

She then put her blade away by her thigh before turning around and walking back up the stair case. The chants still went on as she entered the temple once again. She walked to the back where she went a room behind a statue. She opened the door and walked in, the room was simply lit with two torches on each side of the room. Sitting on a chair made of stone sat a beautiful woman with purple hair and matching lipstick. She had blue eyes and a green dress with gold highlights. She saw Antiope and grinned widely.

"I assume everything is in order?"

Later on at night on the Loyalist side of the Island, Nightwing and Robin landed on the beach and met Batman and Wonder Woman. The two young ones felt a new sensation in the atmosphere around their Father. As if he was daunting as ever but the tension around him seemed to evaporate. Even his speech as Batman was a little less scary if that was possible. As if the tension that followed him evaporated. Nightwing shot him his signature smile, he didn't really get to greet him like he wanted to. His supposed death had floored him mentally. That was when he realized how much he relied on him to be there. Despite what they'd been through in the past. Nightwing would always have love for that man. Bruce read his thoughts, he gave the original Boy Wonder a smirk along with a nod.

Diana saw all of this unfold and crossed her arms in mock agitation. She knew Dick didn't get to let him know how much he missed and loved him. She knew she was part of the blame for that. Though she wasn't going to let them waste time by trying to be macho. She playfully bumped Bruce toward him.

"He really missed you Bruce, stop trying to be tough and hug your son!" Diana said, Nightwing raised a hand with a grin playing on his lips.

"It's okay, this is just how we do it." Nightwing said, Jason then stepped in and shrugged.

"In the Manor we hug it out." Jason revealed, Batman and Nightwing glances at him. Nightwing snickered while Batman shook his head. Diana then turned a mild look at Nightwing.

"There's no one else here but us, come on Nightwing don't tell me he has rubbed off on you." Diana said, Nightwing only smiled as he turned back to Batman.

"I'm sorry, but it's like everyday I see a little more on what he talks about." Nightwing said, Batman's skits widened in surprise then closed before standing straight.

"I apologize I put you through that Dick, it shouldn't have happened-" Dick shook his head making him stop.

"Dad you did it for the person you love the most, I can't blame you for that. Just make sure you don't do it again." Nightwing said, Batman gave a genuine smile. Nightwing started sniffling bringing his arm up to wipe his nose. Jason looked shocked as he put a hand on his shoulder. He too couldn't help the burning sensation surging behind his eyes. Diana then got close to Batman who was stunned by the display.

"Bruce Wayne if you don't go over there and comfort your children this instant!" Diana whispered her warning, Batman then pulled back his mask and pulled both of them in for a hug. Nightwing gripped his tightly as well as Robin.

"You can't leave us big guy, not ever..." Dick muttered as tears streamed down his face. Jason gave a reset smile as he looked up to Bruce.

"We need you..." He said, Bruce shed his own tear as he hugged them tighter. He then looked out unto the ocean.

"I told you I'll let you know when it's my time, and it's not anytime soon." Bruce spoke to his successors, Jason then grinned mischievously.

"Dog pile!" Jason yelled as he jumped on Bruce which made him stumble.

"Jason no-" Bruce tried before Nightwing decided to join in on the childish humor as he jumped on top of Jason. It caused the three to collapse on the ground. "That's how you want to play? Alright then." Bruce then gave in, taking off Robin's hood and giving him a nuggie. They all laughed as Robin started to throw lights jabs in Bruce's gut like he did when he was younger. Diana covered her mouth and laughed as she took in the loving scene.

"Come on you three, Mother doesn't like tardiness. And I'm sure Donna can't wait to see you as well." Diana said, she almost didn't say anything. She wanted to get this moment on camera and save it forever. Bruce looked up to his Princess and shot her a warm smile. Dick was the first to get up then Jason. They both pulled Bruce to his feet, he gave one last smile before pulling his cowl back over his head. The smile still there as he dusted some sand off both their uniforms.

"I know I don't really say this much, but I'm proud of you two. You've grown into fine young men, heroes. You deserved so much better than me I-"

"Oh shut up old man, you're more than enough for us." Jason said cutting him off before he could finish. Bruce smiled as they went on the the feast. It was being held on the common grounds in the middle of the city. A big table sat in the middle as foods of all kinds were scattered along. Queen Hippolyta gestured to the three guests and her daughter.

"The guests have arrived" She announced as Nightwing nodded in response. He crossed his arms and grinned widely.

"About time we get the respect we deserve." Nightwing remarked, Hippolyta then smiled as a server came with a plate of red and green grapes.

"Please partake in the grapes, it is our finest we have to offer." Hippolyta spoke as the server went over to the three. Nightwing's face then turned stern as he observed the fruit. Robin and Batman did the same before all three looked over to Diana. Who shrugged and took a grape from off the vine and ate it. She chew and swallowed, they waited a few seconds before Diana gestured them to eat. Batman went first taking one, Robin and Nightwing followed suit. Once swallowed they realized the taste was very rich for just one. "All honor the three who saved my second Daughter Donna." Applause went around the common ground as Hippolyta cut her eyes at Batman. "They're legacy will forever be celebrated, for now they are immortals!" She boomed, all four of their eyes widened as Bruce felt a tingling sensation in his body.

He looked at his hands as he felt strength that he lost overtime return. His features going back to what they were ten years ago. He even felt more invigorated, like he could go toe to toe with Bane and Grundy. Nightwing just felt an energy boost like he was returned back to his prime. While Robin felt nothing though he did feel a tingling throughout his whole body. Batman then gripped his fists as he donned his most fierce glare.

"You've damned me..." Bruce muttered as he shook with anger.

 **Immortality? Bats doesn't look too happy! Let me know your thoughts on Bruce, Jason and Dick having immortality! To the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh yeah! Another chapter! Hope your day is going good! Or night, but here you are another chapter! We steady working out here, shouts out to those who do review, favorite, follow and view! You guys are awesome! Oh and tell me what you would like to see in the future in this book cause it's going to be a series!**

Chapter 8: Stricken

"You've damned me..." Bruce muttered as he shook with anger. Hippolyta shook her head a smirk on her face.

"No I have gifted you, I had wished to speak with you a few days ago for a reason." She said, Diana's mouth opened in shock as she looked from Bruce to her Mother. "Your heroic actions didn't go unnoticed to me. Especially since I didn't want to send anymore of ours to the poisonous world which is yours. Artemis relayed to me that you and your sons were very dedicated and passionate on saving Diana. At first I thought you were trying to defile my Daughter. Saving her would somehow give you the chance, I was then told that Artemis hadn't felt those intentions from you. Though I know how treacherous men can be. Though taking in account your warrior skills I had to think about the benefits of having three men. Under my rule, to carry out any task that concerns Man's world. So when I offered immortality as a reward, it wasn't a choice..." Bruce then breathed out deeply from his nose. Diana then felt her blood boiling, she shot her Mother a murderous glare.

"Mother how could you!" Diana shouted, Donna entered the scene wondering what was going on. Queen Hippolyta then gave her an equal glare back.

"You don't know of the depths of torture men have dealt to us Diana. They made us slaves, so we shall return the favor finally..." She spoke slowly, Nightwing and Robin stood by Batman who controlled his emotions.

"Listen _your Highness_ I have nothing to do with your history or what was done to you and your people. You didn't give me a gift of no sort." Bruce then paused before going into uncharted territory. "You speak of wrongdoing and persecution, but answer me this. What do you do with the sons that are born from your people's wombs?" Batman didn't care if it wasn't his business or not. He was going to make a point. Diana and Donna looked away shamefully as their Mother narrowed her eyes at him.

"What goes on in our civilization is none of your concern!" Hippolyta retaliated, Nightwing had a scowl on his face as he folded his arms.

"I wondered that too, we know you raid ships and rape and kill the men aboard. Twice every century, what do you do with the boys!" Nightwing asked, Hippolyta shook her head.

"We don't have to tell you anything!" Her rebuttal was, Batman growled as he clenched his fists.

"If you do what I think you do to them, so help me God!" Batman snarled, Diana then grabbed his forearm. She had never seen him get this riled up while in the suit.

"No, we give them up, the Goddesses take them. We do not know what they do with them but-"

"Diana!" Hippolyta shouted in shock, she couldn't believe her Daughter. Diana glanced at her with a sour look.

"We've been doing it for centuries, I was never apart of the ritual." Diana informed them, Robin, Nightwing and the Caped Crusader looked at her in surprise.

"Taking children from Mothers, raping and killing men? Why this almost sounds like the shit they went through." Nightwing said as he turned back to Hippolyta. He too had to admit immortality wasn't on his wishlist. Dick wanted to grow old have a family and finally pass away. He didn't want to experience his friends die in front of him and he continue to live on. He only imagined how this might've affected Bruce. He would only think about his mission but at the same time suffer from being the Bat. Hippolyta really did give him his worst nightmare. Having to relive it everyday til the end of time.

"You wouldn't know what we've been through, but it doesn't matter you will serve as our slaves!" Hippolyta said, Robin then took out his staff, Guards taking out their weapons as well.

"Sorry lady, slavery doesn't fit to well with me." Robin said ready for a fight, Nightwing took out his twin battle-sticks as well searching for his first target. Batman stood idle while staring at Hippolyta, Diana put up her hands for them to stop.

"No! Stop this instant! This was supposed to be a celebration!" Diana shouted, that's when they heard familiar war cries echoing in the distance.

"We're under attack!" An Amazon roared as they heard arrows be launched from bows. Everyone looked to the skies as a hail of arrows filled the them.

"COVER YOURSELF!" Batman shouted as he rushed Robin, Diana and Nightwing under the table. The others who were present following suit. The arrows came down and buried themselves into the ground and table. Queen Hippolyta then rose from safety and pointed toward where the attack came from.

"Sisters! Take up arms! They wish to waste no time, so we shall give them what they want!" She ordered, the surrounding Guards charged toward the forest where Traditionalists were coming out. Other Amazon warriors joining in on the fray, Diana came out and watched as the armies met halfway. She clenched her fists tightly, so much was going on right now. It was so chaotic that she didn't think her mind could catch up to it all. Though she knew for now she had to defend her home. She turned back to Bruce and the others who were coming out from under the table. Him and Diana exchanged glances, he didn't say a word. He just looked to Nightwing and Robin and gave them a nod.

The two then ran off in opposite directions toward the flanks. Donna ran up to her Sister, she wore a look of seriousness. Batman took the time to back away slowly unnoticed. He then turned around and walked off away from the conflict.

"I think Antiope is trying to kill you, that's what word is from our spies. So make sure you watch you're lasso." Donna informed her, Diana nodded in understanding but was hurt that her Aunt would go that far. Believing in the old ways were one thing but how far was she willing to go to maintain that way of life.

"We'll tone it down as well, these are still our Sisters enemies or not we shall not severely hurt them." Diana stated, Donna nodded in agreement as three of came up to them with spears. Donna dodged one easily while Diana knocked two down with her braces. Donna grabbed the spear and pulled it toward her. Yanking the Amazon to her then clotheslining her to the ground. Diana just punched the other's shields making them fly back into the battle. "Make sure Mother is okay, they might be looking to take her life as well." Donna groaned in disappointment.

"Always leaving me on guard duty." She grumbled as she took off toward their Mother. Diana didn't want to even look at her right now after what she'd had done. She felt selfish to the fact that now she would have Bruce to herself forever now. Although she knew what he had meant when he said he was damned. The never ending conflict that goes on in his mind would never cease. She knew that she would spend all her time trying to fix him. Make him cope with it better, because she knew he wasn't doing a good job at it.

Diana pushed those thoughts to the side as she focused on the fight. She flew to the sky and scanned the battle. She was shocked to see so man Traditionalists fighting for her Aunt. It gave her a reality check on their current numbers which weren't many. This would require major planning, the battle now would show them how far they were willing to go. Wonder Woman then flew straight toward the middle and created a shockwave on ground pushing the Traditionalists back. She stood tall observing those that opposed her. They growled and hissed as they rose as well.

"The Princess will fall..." One said, Diana found to be Philipus. She cut her eyes at her and prepped herself as the Loyalists came to her side. They were gearing to do battle when they heard some commotion coming from far right and left sides. They raised their heads to see Nightwing and Robin fighting on the Traditionalists flanks and doing damage. Philipus growled as she charged Wonder Woman head on taking her by surprise and lifting her off the ground. "ATTACK!" Philipus demanded as she drove Diana into the ground. The two sides rushed each other and began battling it out.

Philipus rose and cocked her sword back and brought it down hard to where Diana was laying. Wonder Woman rolled from underneath her and got to her feet swiftly. She saw one of her now enemies beside her fighting. She kicked her legs out from under her and took her blade. She then turned back to Philipus with a fire in her eyes.

"Stop this at once Philipus, we can reach and understanding through talks. Why must you handle this so violently?" Diana asked in a smooth calm voice, Philipus brought her blade to her face.

"I am simply doing what's right, I shall still fight you with the same honor and respect. You and your Mother are outrageous and out of control." Philipus spoke, which angered Wonder Woman.

"If That is what you think then so be it, and I to will fight you with honor and respect." Wonder Woman spoke keeping her peace. Philipus nodded before lunging at her with her blade. Diana blocked it last second as they leaned in toward each other.

Nightwing pushed back a sword with his battle clubs. Then leaning to the side to barely miss another. He hit a forearm with his clubs making the warrior drop her blade and shouting in pain. Nightwing gave two blows to her abdomen before finishing her off with both his battle sticks hitting her in the head. He felt a blade snuggle into his throat as an arm wrapped around it as well. He flipped the warrior over him before intercepting a spear that was aimed at his chest. He hit the spear down then drop kicked the wielder, knocking her out. He stood up before bum rushing the crowd of warriors shields trying to get to Diana.

"Fighting Women still doesn't sit well with me." He muttered to himself, a spear the nicked his cheek making him hiss. He saw the culprit and backed away. He gripped his clubs tightly as he began running. "Well it did" He said as he jumped on and off the shield. He landed where the one cut him was and knocked her shield away then hit her across the helmet making her fall. He looked around and noticed he was surrounded. "I got myself knees deep in it this time." He groaned as we watched all his blind spots, that was when someone dropped down behind him.

"Need a hand?" A familiar voice that made him smile said, He looked over his shoulder.

"Donna, am I glad to see you." He said, it going both ways. He was happy to see her awake and well. Of course he wished that they could have just came to the feast and celebrated and not have to fight and be turned immortal.

"So am I Nightwing." She said as she shot him a wink, she then punched one of the shields blocking them in twice knocking it back. Nightwing then followed up flipping over her and taking out two that stood on both sides of him legs out. Causing them to collapse, Donna heard Archer release their arrows. They turned to the sky and saw arrows with heads of fire come raining down on them. The others raised their shields, Donna picked up and shield and her and Dick got under it. Shielding the owner of it as well that was unconscious. After they came down, Nightwing resumed fighting while Donna saw Archers on one of the watchtowers. Nightwing saw what she was looking at and smirked.

"You wanna go up top and see what kind of trouble we can get into?" Nightwing asked, Donna grinned as she nodded. She grabbed him and they flew into the air toward the watchtower.

Robin was on the other end twisting his staff around him as more Amazons approached him. He couldn't lie and say that he didn't feel more energized from becoming immortal. It was like all his limits were being lifted. He could move faster and he was stronger. He grinned mischievously as two more with spears came at him. One swiped high and the other went low, Robin back flipped away but jumped toward them as soon as he landed. He twisted his body as he went in between them and hit them both behind their knees. He landed on his hand as they fell to their knees. He pushed off and got on his feet before going to finish off the job but was stopped as others joined in. They got one in on him as one cut him on his back. He bit his tongue trying to hold back the pain. He cartwheeled away before reaching to his back. He touched the cut and brought it back to see blood on his fingers. He clenched his fist and staff as his eyes turned to slits.

"We're getting serious huh?" He spoke that was when another snuck up behind him. He reacted in time but all the other rushed him and took his staff. They all held him down, he struggled trying to get out of their grip. One Warrior walked in front of him with a long katana. She aimed the sword at Robin's neck, the tip touching his Adam's apple. She then lifted the sword intending to deal the killing blow but never finished as Artemis came in and delivering a kick to the executioners temple. Robin then took the time to shake the others grip and did a backflip away from them. He landed beside Artemis who eyed the young man who dropped to his fighting stance.

"Underestimating an Amazon could be fatal... Robin." Artemis said, scoffing at the end, Robin wore a look of determination searching for his staff. He smirked his eyes finding hers.

"I underestimate no one darling, just getting warmed up as all." Robin spoke as Artemis rolled her eyes. She held a spear in her hand and a sword in the other.

"Men are always so predictable..." She stated, she was taken by surprise when Robin caught a flaming arrow aimed for her. A warrior then charged them and Robin disarmed her quickly before putting her in the choke hold putting her to sleep quickly. He stood then broke the arrow in half while staring at the orange haired Amazon.

"Only the one's without troubled pasts, now do you want to make the ground shake or what?" Robin asked, Artemis threw him her spear and gave a small smile herself.

"That's if you can keep up." She said before jumping in the air and coming down with her sword hitting a shield. Robin tossed the spear around in his hands feeling its weight before taking off after her. He slid under all their legs before getting up and taking out two Traditionalists with a combo of the spear and his fist.

"I'm all for a little competition" Robin called back to Artemis, an Amazon then broke his spear in half with her sword.

"Hippolyta's subjects have gone mad, entertaining the presence of a Man!" One said as she threw her leg at Robin who blocked it with his forearm.

"She tried to make us slaves, so I think you all are the same type of crazy." Robin spoke before pushing her leg back. He then realized he was surrounded yet again. He was still searching for his staff, that's when he decided to kick it up a notch. He caught the hilt of a sword and made it block another before ripping the blade out of the first's hand. He then blocked a shot then punched the Warrior in the nose. He then put his foot on a shield before jumping off of it. He caught a Traditionalist's throat and slammed her to the ground. He immediately rolled out of the way dodging strikes from blades and spears. Artemis was right behind him making quick work of the familiar fighting style she was used to. She caught sight of his staff and pointed to the right direction.

"Robin you're staff is over there!" She called to him, he turned back to her then to the direction she pointed and saw it. He parried another would be fatal blow before really looking at the Amazon who carried it. He frowned when he saw that she was very cut up and built. She was y'all with brown hair and muscles that made even Grundy look twice.

"That's a whole lot of Woman right there, maybe too much..." Robin said, Artemis chuckled to herself as she took down another one of her opposers.

"Think you can handle Matilda little man?" Artemis asked out loud for him to hear, Robin smirked at the challenge starting to run strategically toward her.

"Matilda is it? Well she doesn't look like she could beat you so I think I'll be alright." Robin teased playfully doing a barrel roll to dodge a stroke with a spear. Artemis frowned as she took off toward the same direction.

"You ignorant man, cockiness will get you killed." Artemis shouted back over the war sounds. Robin laughed as the Traditionalists stopped trying to hit him. Even making a path for him to Matilda. Said Warrior waited for him eagerly.

"We prefer the word confidence my lady, and since you don't believe in my skill. I would be more than happy to show you." Robin spoke as he came up on the Amazon. She held his staff with skill as he approached her. Artemis smirked as she stopped serval yard away and resumed fighting. Robin jumped over a swing with his staff but wasn't prepared for it to come back on him and hit him in the back.

"I would love to test your little to no strength, but it seems you will be broken before I get the chance." Artemis said as Robin dropped on all fours, he turned around to see Matilda towering over him. She wore a smirk on her lips as she leaned down taking in his whole body.

"You'd be a nice little play thing to have around the house little man." She spoke seductively, Robin rolled away then got to his feet while still crouched down.

"Sorry Lady, it's flattering but I'm no play thing. Plus I like women who don't look like they can bench Jupiter and Mars." Robin spoke as he rose, Matilda stood straight herself with a mock frown.

"Too bad, I'll have to kill you, it's a win win either way." She said, Robin then dropped to his offensive stance with a serious gaze.

"Threatening my life huh? Guess I'm not going easy on you then." Robin spoke as she rushed him.

Meanwhile Wonder Woman was pushing the frontline back along with her other Sisters. She had suppressed her powers and was just taking the Traditionalists down with pure skill. They were on the winning side especially with Robin and Artemis on the right flank and Nightwing and Donna taking care of he Archers. She was agitated with Donna for disobeying her wish to guard their Mother. But figured she'd probably do the same if she was in her position. Plus she new of the small attraction she had for Nightwing so it didn't surprise her.

They were doing good until Diana went to reach for her lasso. She checked if it was there every five minutes. However this time it wasn't, she looked around in search of the item but was too late when it wrapped around her. Her eyes opened to see a beaten Philipus who held her weakness. She smiled wickedly as she rope glowed. She then turned to all the Loyalists who started to cease fighting. Philipus made her kneel to her.

"That's right lay your weapons down this battle is over!" She shouted amongst the front, she held a knife to Diana's throat which really made everyone stop. Donna and Nightwing looked down to see what was happening. They saw Wonder Woman on her knees in front of Philipus with the lasso of truth wrapped around Diana.

"We gotta get down there now!" Nightwing shouted as he ran and jumped off the watchtower. Donna right behind him catching him in mid air and flying toward the scene. Robin and Artemis had paused their fighting as well. They both started to run around the outskirts of the army to get to Diana. They were then halted by a group of Traditionalists who blocked them from going to her rescue.

"You two aren't going anywhere..." One spoke as Robin and Artemis readied themselves to fight through all of them. Nightwing and Donna then threw Nightwing toward the two. He cocked both his battle sticks back, Philipus looked over her shoulder and leaned to the left missing him and his attack. Nightwing hit the ground hard as he slid back. He stood up but was stopped when he saw the knife to her throat, even Donna flew over and landed softly beside him helping him up.

"Your Princess will be executed her and now. Maybe then you all will come to your senses!" Philipus yelled, she then turned her attention back to Diana. "Farewell Diana..." Wonder Woman tried her best to get out of the rope but it was useless. She thought about all that she would affect by her death. How could she have acted so reckless with her only weakness on her hip. Then during the heat of battle, it was move that shouldn't have been made. She thought how now Bruce would be immortal and all alone to deal with his demons. Tears started to prick her eyes as the realization started to hit her. She couldn't die now, not with him just admitting his love for her.

"No..." A voice echoed from behind, everyone turned to see a dark figure stand a few yards away from the battle. It was Batman, he held a device in his hand that Nightwing was unfamiliar with. Screeches were heard by everyone, they all covered their ears. Then what seemed like a million bats began flying past Batman and toward the Amazons. Philipus cover her face as the bats engulfed the whole area. She peeked to see if she still held Diana but only saw two white slits. Batman then twisted her arm making her shout out in pain and drop the lasso.

The bats started to take their leave and Batman gave Philipus four quick punches to the gut before throwing an elbow to her jaw then following with a punch that made her hit the ground hard unconscious. The bats had began to clear out and what all the Traditionalists saw was Philipus on the ground and a dark figure standing in front of her. Batman then pointed to where they came from.

"Leave" He said simply, a bat then flew beside him and landed on his head. It looked at the Amazons and screeched. The Traditionalists gripped their weapons proudly, not intimidated at all.

"We do not shake in our boots from your command little man. However we will accept defeat when it is present but this is war. From the events that took place here, now that we know these so called Loyalists are backed by Man... We shall not be so merciful as this time." One of the Traditionalists spoke, they all began pulling out. Two Amazons coming up to pick up Philipus. As they retreated, the bat on Batman's head flew off and clapped in front of him. Bruce gave him a kind nod.

"Sorry about that little friend" He thanked the bat, it then took off into the night sky. Batman then turned to see Diana standing shaking the rope from her body. She saw Bruce and knew that he was upset. Not just because of his immortality, but because she was in harm's way. She hated that she was, that would further fuel him to try and protect her. Other than that it was starting to get hectic in her home and she wondered if it was okay for him to be here. This conflict didn't have anything to do with him, and she didn't want him to be in harm's way as well. They had a lot of things to talk about now.

 **What do you guys want to see in the future? And let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my what is this? Another chapter? Why yes, yes it is. Hope you guys are doing alright. I know it's been a couple of days. But I'm still here and still will continue to update! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and be looking out for the next one real soon!**

Chapter 9: Always Never

"Batman you have to leave before my Mother comes back." Wonder Woman said to him, he continued to stare off in the distance. After a few seconds he turned his head to her. He took her in for a moment letting his mind catch up to her being okay.

"I know... Though I'm not leaving you here by yourself not after that." Batman spoke leaving no room for argument. Wonder Woman's jaw dropped slightly at his order. He was about to walk off but stopped. "As a matter of fact I don't want you here at all. You and Donna are coming with us." Diana took a couple steps toward him with an argumentative look.

"I'm not leaving my home in the midst of all this chaos! It's a cowardly move and I'm more than capable of handling myself! I am not leaving!" Diana said defiantly, all the other Amazons were starting to pick up their injured and began repairing. Nightwing and Donna made their way toward the two. Batman saw them then went back to Wonder Woman who kept that look. He closed what little distance that was between them and whispered.

"Princess, you don't know who could turn on you. They could come in your sleep and assassinate you. I'm not saying turn your back on them but you have to be cautious. Your Mother even got one over on me and that's a feat very very few can say." Batman explained, Wonder Woman drowned at the end as Nightwing and Donna joined them. They both could tell that what had been said was serious between them. Donna even ignored the link that they had not wanting to intrude on their personal business.

"We need to go Bats before Queen Hippolyta puts us in shackles." Nightwing warned, Batman glances at him. Dick could see the tension on his face. He knew what he fighting about in his mind.

"It would be best Bruce, I will come see you tomorrow if you would let me..." Wonder Woman spoke, Robin and Artemis had just walked up. Hearing what Diana had said, Robin saw his Father's face and saw what was going on. He knew that Bruce would do exactly that, leave. Robin figured that after the events that just transpired, space was the least that the two needed right now.

"And leave you all here on a losing side? No I don't think so-" Robin voiced his opinion but was cut off by Artemis who shot him a heated gaze.

"We're not helpless little girls, we can handle ourselves! Showing your faces to all of our people only made things worse so it's probably for the best." Artemis stated, Robin brushed her off continuing on.

"No one's saying you are, and you're right we did make things kind of worse. Even if we were 'invited' that just proves as we're just as much in it now than before." Robin said looking at Artemis, the orange haired Amazon the turned her body toward him.

"It doesn't matter, you're further presence will only escalate things." Artemis said, Robin turned to her as well crossing his arms looking down on her only by a little. Nightwing and Donna shared a chuckle, while Batman and Wonder Woman stared at each other. Still listening to the conversation however.

"Well thanks to your Queen my family is now immortal. So I feel like we should stay to find a way to reverse it." Robin spoke raising an eyebrow behind his mask. Artemis hardened her features as she crossed her arms as well.

"You fool you consumed ambrosia, there is no cure for immortality. Unless you'd like to do us a favor and die!" Artemis said cocking her eyebrow up, Robin growled and clenched his fists.

"You know what? I don't think I like you're attitude!" Robin muttered, Artemis bumped their foreheads against each other and growled back.

"I'll do you that favor puny Man." Artemis shot back, Nightwing then got between the two and pushed them back.

"Okay you two, you can spar later." Dick said with a grin, Robin watched her for a few moments until she rolled her eyes and looked back to Wonder Woman. Robin scoffed before turning back as well.

"Anyways I think that at least one of us should be here like we did when we're trying to rescue Donna. The other two will go back to Gotham, it's getting kind of rampant out there. So we'll adjust to which place needs the most attention." Robin proposed, Batman liked the plan but knew that it wouldn't go well with the Women. Donna felt Wonder Woman's distaste for that plan. She knew that they were strong enough to take on any task. They were both sad that the three had become immortal, but they had more pressing matters to attend to which was saving their home.

"Don't make this any harder than what it has to. We'd have to worry about keeping you hidden and you know how you all get when a fight breaks out." Donna said, Robin and Nightwing were about to go on the defensive but Batman stopped them.

"Your right, this is their home, who are we to intrude..." Batman announced, everyone has their eyes on him as he continued. "This is what happens when you let what seems like 'the right thing' get the best of you..." Batman spoke, a hidden a message behind his words. He did a 180 and was on his way.

"Wait!" Robin, Wonder Woman and Nightwing all said in unison. They all exchanged glances before Nightwing and Robin decided to let Wonder Woman handle. She took off after the Caped Crusader as he went through the city.

"Bruce you're being a child!" Diana said after him making him stop. He turned around to face her before raising a brow from behind his mask.

"A child? Why I haven't been that since I was eight years old..." He spoke, he then locked eyes with her. "I understand where you're coming from and I apologize for what I said-"

"No don't do this, I'm not pushing you away Bruce. Please just, not this time I don't want to lose what we've gained from this." Diana pleaded, she knew what he was doing and refused to give it all up. Batman stepped back putting some space between them.

"I'm not doing anything, and it might seem that way but it's not. You now know the truth, so long as you know then you have nothing to worry about." Batman said, Wonder Woman wanted to believe him but couldn't ignore what her gut told her.

"I want you to stay Bruce I do." Diana swore, Batman the let loose with a small grin.

"If you wanted me here then I would be. You forget how I got here in the first place." Batman spoke before heading toward the beach. He put two fingers up and circled them around signaling Robin and Nightwing. They both jogged past Wonder Woman not before making eye contact with her and giving a sympathetic look. They both caught up to him and she saw as soon as they did they began talking to him. Diana sighed how she itched to snatch him up and go somewhere they couldn't be bothered by the outside complications. She knew it came with the job they loved, but she was on a losing playing field. Donna walked up to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Di I didn't mean to-"

"No you did what I couldn't bring myself to do. So I thank you for that." Wonder Woman spoke quietly, Artemis joined them making the two cut their conversation short.

"You don't have to stop, I know how you feel about the him. It's thick in the atmosphere, the Queen suspected it when he supposedly died. It was the way you reacted, those weren't tears for a fallen comrade. But for a lover, he might not know it but the way he speaks when he talks about you. It's really hard to miss..." Artemis explained, Diana and Donna exchanged worried glances. "I don't care, this is what happens when the poisons of Man's World do to us. Just be careful Sister, don't let it cloud your judgement we have a war to fight..." Diana grimaced, she didn't need to be told what she knew needed to be done. She still didn't understand how everyone could tell that Her and Bruce had deep feelings for each other.

"I know the risks and this is why I insisted he leave. He knows just as well as I do, although..." Wonder Woman trailed off, Artemis might've known there was something there but not how deep.

"Come on you two we've got to repair and plan our own attack." Donna spoke saving Diana from more conversation concerning her love life. The three agreed and started for the Queen, Wonder Woman looked to the sky to see the Batwing fly off in the dark sky.

Superman stood in the Monitor Womb of the Watchtower along with Green Arrow and Green Lantern. They were watching over Earth, they were discussing Gotham. Green Arrow, Cyborg and Lantern we're now appointed to watch over the city because of Batman's supposed death. Part time of course since they had they're own priorities. Though something had peeked their curiosity and that was the Talisman of Ascension. It held powerful properties, it gave the holder power beyond comprehension. Also tainting the soul while in use. The person using it would eventually lay waste to the world. They found out that it was in the possession of Batman. Well the Wayne Manor, they knew he had it because of Zatanna informing Superman and Green Lantern of Vandal Savage searching for it. They all knew of the Talisman being that of fable, but once she confirmed it was real and they knew where it was. They knew it had to be destroyed, if it fell into Savage's or anyone else's hands it would be crucial.

They all agreed that this would be Batman's wishes anyway. Though even if he were here they still would have it destroyed. The fact that the Vigilante had such a weapon shook them. Already having made contingency plans for them in secret. They all wondered what other secrets he kept from them. Everyone had secrets, but when it came to the mysterious mind of the Bat. They wouldn't come close to knowing the depths in which it gone. Now however they just had to destroy the talisman it was what they'd worry about for now.

"What about Alfred and Robin, won't they be there?" Cyborg asked, Superman nodded as he turned to the three.

"Once you give them the situation I'm pretty sure they'd be more than happy to oblige." Superman explained the three all nodded in agreement.

"Alright then it's settled we'll go down right now." Green Lantern spoke as he went for the transporter, the others followed with Superman trailing behind. They all stepped on the pad as Superman went to the transmitter.

"And even if they don't you must take it at all costs. If what Zatanna says is true, or even if it holds the power that the myth proclaims then we must destroy it." Superman further stated, Green Arrow gave a two finger salute.

"We'll have it back here in no time Supes, just look for our call." Green Arrow assured him, Superman then typed in they coordinates and they vanished.

In Gotham, Batman, Nightwing and Robin we're getting settled in when they heard a knock at the door. Still in costume they hid away in the cave while Alfred answered the door. He opened it to find Green Lantern, Cyborg and Green Arrow. They had serious expressions on their faces. They knew that Alfred was probably still hurting so they decided to lessen it up a bit on urgency.

"Why hello there gentlemen, how can I be of service to you today?" Alfred asked politely, Green Lantern took a step forward and addressed the kind man.

"How are you Alfred, we were just stopping by to see if you had the Talisman of Ascension?" Green Lantern asked, Alfred's eyes widened at what he spoke of.

"I do not have it, but may I ask why you seek it?" Alfred asked, curiosity in his tone, Green Arrow joined Lantern.

"Vandal Savage is after it and we need to destroy it." Green Arrow said getting to the point. Alfred stepped back, his expression even.

"It has been in the Wayne family's care for generations and I shall keep it that way. Now if you would excuse me kind sirs." Alfred said closing the door but couldn't because of Cyborg's foot.

"Sorry sir but this is highly important and we can't take no for an answer." Cyborg spoke as the door reopened slightly. Alfred cut his eyes at the three, this was about to take a turn for worst.

"Master Wayne wouldn't like you intruding in his house and taking what he treasures very deeply." Alfred spoke, Jason then came to the door with a red shirt and khaki pants.

"What's going on Alfred- oh what's up guys haven't seen you in awhile." Jason greeted them with a small smile. They all shot the teen a grin, glad to see him doing alright.

"We were just stopping by to obtain the Talisman Jason." Green Arrow asked and noticed when Jason's smile faded.

"Oh sorry but that can't happen, that's one of Bruce's prized possessions. His Father gave it to him at a young age. He wouldn't want anybody to take it." Jason said, Green Arrow barged in making Alfred and Jason step back.

"It sounds like you're trying to cover for him, what was he hiding?!" Green Arrow accused, Jason brought his fist in front of him.

"Bruce isn't hiding anything! Why are you even looking for it?!" Jason asked as the three stepped in his home.

"Vandal Savage is coming for it, he knows Bruce Wayne has it!" The Green Archer replied, Jason crossed his arms.

"Well he'll have to get through us..." Jason said, that was when Nightwing made his appearance. He came through the doorway that led to the kitchen. He glared at them hearing everything that was said.

"The Talisman is here to stay, I don't know why you're even worried about it. You wouldn't have known of its existence if Savage wasn't coming after it now. Which doesn't matter, he'll be stopped before he even comes in this direction." Nightwing explained, Cyborg then turned to his old friend.

"It's still too dangerous to have laying around. Superman wants it destroyed and everyone agrees with him. Especially since it's here, Batm-" Cyborg spoke but was interrupted by a growl from Nightwing.

"Everyone? This is about the contingency plans being leaked isn't it?! That was some time ago, Batman would never have any intention to use its power. Whether it was for good or evil." Nightwing stated, Green Lantern raised a hand in defense.

"Nobody's accusing Batman of anything, we know you all are still hurting. We just want to destroy it is all, rather be safe than sorry." John coaxed, Green Arrow then gave a frown.

"Sorry kid but we're not asking, Superman also appointed us to watch over Gotham after the incident." Green Arrow revealed, Nightwing, Jason and Alfred's eyes widened in surprise. Nightwing gripped his fists as Jason walked away.

"That won't be necessary, Robin and I can watch over Bludhaven and Gotham. Your services aren't needed..." Nightwing said before taking out a battle club. "And if you're implying that your going to try and take it..." He then took out another and put his guard up. Green Arrow and Cyborg gritted their teeth while Lantern closed his eyes and shook his head. "Then try your luck."

"Come on Rob, we didn't come here to fight you..." Cyborg spoke, Lantern agreed with this and stepped forward.

"Yes, Nightwing we just want the Talisman, we'll even talk to Superman about Gotham." Green Lantern insisted, Nightwing continued to watch them not letting his guard fall.

"You're not getting it, sorry but you've trespassed in my city and my home... I'll have to ask you to leave..." Nightwing spoke, the group sighed seeing how difficult he was making it.

"I feel like you're hiding something, like Father like Son..." Green Arrow said, he tilted his head to the side dodging one of Robin's shurikens. The Boy Wonder was upstairs on top of the railing in his costume. He pulled out a new bo staff and twisted it in front of him.

"This is your last chance, leave now and we'll forget this ever happened." Robin said pulling his hood over his head. Green Lantern looked up to him.

"Kid we don't want to do this, just give us the damn Talisman!" He exclaimed, Robin shook his head to answer his question.

"Guess it's settled then... Alfred please." Robin said, Alfred nodded before sighing.

"Very well, please do not make too much of a mess." Alfred spoke before taking his leave. No one paid him any mind both sides watching each other intently. Robin then flipped off the railing while throwing four more R-shaped shurikens at them. Nightwing charged them, Green Lantern shielded himself from the projectiles. Cyborg's arm turned into a blaster cannon and he aimed it at Nightwing. Robin hit the arrows that were aimed for him rushing up to Green Arrow. He swung his staff at his head, Green Arrow dodged and blocked another strike with his bow. Nightwing slid under the blast Cyborg shot, he got up swiftly and was about to attack but stopped suddenly.

"Batman..." Green Lantern muttered quietly, the Caped Crusader made his presence known coming from the hallway. He eyed the hole now present in his wall then back to the commotion. Green Arrow, Lantern and Cyborg all stared in shock as he approached them.

"You'd had better start explaining yourselves... Now." Batman demanded, Lantern was the first to speak.

"Batman how are you alive? J'onn said he couldn't sense your being at all?" Lantern asked, Green Arrow having now ceased his fight with Robin pointed a finger at the Bat.

"Exactly, we all thought you were dead!" Green Arrow spoke, Batman hardened his gaze.

"We'll approach that topic later, now answer the question!" Batman exclaimed, Cyborg converted his cannon back to his arm.

"The Talisman of Ascension, we know it is in your possession. Vandal Savage is after it, Superman and the Founders want it to be destroyed. We've come to execute." Cyborg informed him, Nightwing kept his battle sticks in his hands before narrowing his eyes at the three.

"They don't trust you with it, they don't trust you because of the contingency plans." Nightwing added, John crossed his arms.

"It's nothing like that, if what the myth says is true about that artifact it needs to be destroyed." Lantern shot back, Batman gripped his fists when he heard what this was about.

"That Artifact has been passed down in my family for generations. It's been locked up for years ever since I found out that the myth was true. Though its not being destroyed I've effectively wiped it from exisitence as soon as I found out. How Vandal Savage found out it being here is something I will look into. But it being destroyed is out of the question." Batman explained, he gave a look that said that there was no other way around it. Green Arrow's expression grew soft with anticipation.

"Look Bats, we're not leaving until we have it. It's not about Savage it's about the power that it contains. Who knows what would happen if it ended up in the wrong hands." Green Arrow pointed out, Cyborg and Lantern agreeing with him.

"Everyone makes mistakes Batman..." Lantern spoke, Batman kept his posture rigid he wasn't about to give it up. Not to be destroyed or taken from him, his Father gave him this when he was seven. His Parents is what drove him to become what he is today. The only reason he picked up the mantle of Batman. Did they truly think that what little he had left of them he would just give away? What Lantern had said confirmed what Nightwing was getting at. They didn't trust him, it had to have been about the contingency plans he had created. After time had passed he had saw why they might feel that way. Really they had every reason too. Though he knew he was only looking for the world's best interest. He would never intentionally use it's power or trade it for his own personal gain. They had to have known this.

"I understand, but it's going nowhere, now I don't want to fight you. So tell Superman and the Founder's that we'll have a meeting over this... Right now actually." Batman announced, the three exchanged glances amongst themselves, they turned back to Batman and nodded.

"Okay let's go" Green Lantern said as he contacted the Watchtower. "I need six to the Watch Tower pronto." He spoke into the communicator, after a few moments Superman replied.

"Do you have the Talisman?" Superman asked a little skeptical on how fast they were to obtain it. Lantern and Batman then locked eyes as Lantern replied.

"No, but I have a feeling you'll like the sixth person that's tagging along with us." Green Lantern spoke, Superman paused for a brief moment before saying something back.

"Alright then prepare for transport" He replied all six of them then vanished and appeared in the Monitor Womb. Superman looked in shock as his eyes settled on Batman, who sighed mentally as the hero flew in lightning speeds toward him. He hugged his best friend tightly as Batman was getting ready to karate chopping his neck. Superman pulled back and looked through his mask to see if it was the real Bruce Wayne. He smiled when he saw him give the Bat glare. "Aww Bruce, I can't believe you're alive! It's good to have you back!" Clark exclaimed, Batman growled as Superman sat him back down.

"Don't ever do that again" He warned, Clark gave a sheepish smile. "and yes I'm alive, I file the report in later of the that mission's details and goal. Right now I would like to meet with the other Founder's and talk about the Talisman that everyone agreed on to be destroyed..." Batman said, Superman's expression switched back to business.

"Batman you need to realize the depths of it's-"

"Save it for the meeting, I want everyone there." Batman said as he brushed past him, Superman then turned around watching him.

"Well I hope Wonder Woman isn't too busy, I would like to get her input on it as well." Superman said, it was really just bait for Batman. He hadn't checked up on her in in two days and was wondering if Bruce had popped up on her. Said Hero stopped in his tracks and grunted.

"That won't be necessary she has enough going on right now." Batman spoke over his shoulder, Superman then smirked.

"I think it is, because she's part of the Founders and I want to hear her take on the situation." Superman spoke stifling a laugh, he knew that if anyone could change his mind it'd be her. Batman faced him as well, all the others waiting on what his rebuttal was.

"Clark if you even knew the half of what was going on down there-"

"And how is it, you know?" Superman countered with a raise of his brow. Batman wasn't about to be stumped by the boy scout.

"It'll be filed in the report, but as of right now-"

"Then I'm calling her" Superman cut him off again going over to the communicator, Bruce mentally snarled as he prevented himself from wiping that smirk off his face. Nightwing and Robin then joined their Father's side as he began walking toward the conference room.

"What do you want us to do?" Robin asked as they went down the hall, Nightwing was wondering the same thing.

"Nothing as of right now, just wait until I'm finished with the meeting. And try not to resort to violence every time your reach an altercation. You two have been doing that a lot lately." Batman pointed out, Nightwing and Robin exchanged looks.

"They always start it, we'll just be the ones to finish it..." Robin said casually, Nigthtwing nodded.

"They were trespassing in our house, friends or not that's just unacceptable." Nightwing said seriously, Robin rolled his eyes as he waved him off.

"You don't even stay there and if Donna were to pop up on you at night there wouldn't be any complaints on your end. And she's a 'friend' just like everybody else right?' Robin teased, Nightwing snarled under his breath as he pointed a finger at his younger adoptive brother.

"Nobody asked you!" Nightwing said back as Jason started chuckling, Batman shook his head. "Don't get me started on the red head that had you swooning earlier today!"

"She surely did not, Artemis gets on my nerves, she too cocky for my tastes." Robin said crossing his arms, Nightwing then smirked.

"Yeah right, I saw you two when you were alone fighting, a lot of smiles and laughing going on. Didn't seem like she didn't meet your tastes to me." Nightwing said continuing to go back and forth with him. Batman waved them off to go elsewhere.

"Alright go on, stay close by though." Batman spoke as they neared the conference room. Robin gave a two finger salute as him and Nightwing stopped.

"Roger that, you think Wondy's going to come?" Robin asked, Nightwing snorted at the question.

"If it's concerning Bruce then I'd put money on it."

 **Thanks for all the support! Let me know how you feel about the story so far. And shoot me some suggestions or where you want to see the story go! Enjoy life my peeps!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Do not worry, Prince of the Fall fans! If you are reading this then know that I will continue that story! Unless you want me to publish the other Danny Phantom fic I have in reserve. Same goes to you, Black Lagoon Fans I know that was pretty popular! And we've reached over 2,000 views Justice League fanatics! I thank you for all your support, I hope you are enjoying it as much as me. Special shouts to LOTSlover with giving me some pointers on where to go with this. If you haven't already and I'm pretty sure you probably already have go check out one of the best Authors on FF's work!**

Chapter 10: Love Scars

"Diana" J'onn's voice entered Wonder Woman's mind. They had just finished getting everything squared away after the battle that ensued. She turned to the sky and thought back to him.

 _'Hello J'onn, how are you?'_ She asked with a small smile, her and Donna were walking around studying their work.

 _'Doing a lot better knowing Batman is alive..'_ J'onn replied, a full smile spread across her face at the news. He did it quicker than she thought he would but was proud nonetheless. _'That's also what I'm contacting you about. Vandal Savage is after an artifact that is extremely powerful. The Founders wish to destroy it. But Batman has it and refuses to part with it. Superman called a meeting amongst all the Founders. So if you could spare the time...'_ J'onn asked, Diana's smile faded at the news as she thought about what he said.

 _'Very well, could I get two for the Tower please?'_ Wonder Woman asked, she was still wearing her Amazonian fit and so was Donna. Diana gave her the word to change into her suit. They'd both changed into their uniforms in seconds.

 _'Of course standby for transport.'_ J'onn spoke as he typed a few keys, the two then vanished and appeared on the portal in front of J'onn. "I believe the meeting is about to start. Everyone's in the conference room and my apologies Donna hello it's been a long time." J'onn greeted at the end, Donna gave a smile and waved her hand.

"Hey J'onn, good to see you." Donna greeted, Wonder Woman had a face of concentration as she thought about Batman and how he'd obtain such a thing.

"I'll goto the meeting Sister, you can go see the others if you'd like I'll be back shortly." Diana said as she made her way to the conference room. Donna nodded and began to walk in another direction. Diana turned a few corners until she was at the conference room door. She typed in the password and the door opened. She saw Flash, Superman, Green Lantern and Batman sitting at the table. She then noticed J'onn standing behind her. They both entered the room and took their seats. The two open ones were in between Superman and Green Lantern. She sat beside Clark and locked eyes with Batman who didn't look like he wanted to be here. She still felt like some of that feeling came from her. He said that it wasn't how it seemed when she told him to go but she knew him better than most.

"Sorry that this is short notice Wonder Woman, but I thought you'd like to see that our old pal Bats is alive!" Superman announces gesturing toward the man. Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter both sighed quietly.

"Of course she knows, don't you think she would be angry right about now?" John spoke, Superman then thought about it then put two and two together. So was Barry who was just as confused. Batman's patience was running thin as he shook his head.

"That is true, so Batman how come-" Flash started but was stopped by him.

"Anything else that happened in the span of the last couple of days will be filed in the report. Right now we're here for a reason, and that is the Talisman." Batman spoke, Superman exhaled deeply before typing on a keyboard under the table.

"For those who aren't familiar-" Superman started as a hologram then appeared in the middle of the table. It was a Talisman with a lion's head in the middle. It had two red rubies for eyes and a blue crystal in its mouth. "This is the Talisman of Ascension. Legend has it that if anyone was to put it on their forearm, the Talisman would morph into the users skin and give him or her unimaginable strength and power. Power and strength quadruple fold of me and Wonder Woman's combine. Enhanced mental capabilities and some type of sorcery at a magnitude that goes beyond any magic user we've encountered. Who created this weapon of destruction? Zatanna said it is unknown but Vandal Savage has come to claim this jewel and knows of its hiding place" Superman informed, he then glanced at Batman. "The Wayne Manor, where he will stop at nothing to obtain it."

"That's why we need to destroy it, that much power needs to be destroyed. We can't afford any slip ups of mishaps, we need to act now." John added, the hologram then faded and everyone's attention went to Bruce who sat docile in his chair.

"You wouldn't even have known that it was real if it wasn't for Savage. It's been in my family for generations, centuries and no one knew of its existence. Vandal Savage might know where it is, but what he does not know where it is located and he won't, no one will." Batman explained, Superman grew frustrated.

"You can't be so confident, look how the contingency plans got out from under your nose. You must know that there you are not untouchable! Mistakes happen it's time you finally realized that Bruce! Come to your senses!" Superman exclaimed, Batman stood up indifferent by his outburst.

"Batman if what they're saying is true then it would be in everyone's best interest if it was destroyed." Wonder Woman tried, J'onn agreed with her statement trying to get him to understand.

"We know how much it means to you Batman, it's for the greater good." J'onn spoke, Flash was nodding.

"Come on dude you've got to see it our way." Flash imputed, Batman turned to Green Lantern.

"It's rational Batman, you've always been rational with every situation. This is no different..." Green Lantern spoke, Batman then turned back to Superman who now stood as well.

"Everyone in favor of the destruction of the Talisman raise your hand." Superman spoke licking eyes with Batman. Everyone raised them except Batman. Who cleared his throat and observed everyone at the table. _'Alright Bruce, this is very important to the Wayne's. The Talisman, it's been passed down for generations. We are the guardians that protect it from anyone who wishes to use its power. Never let anyone take it from you okay?'_

"You're not taking it, Vandal Savage will be taken care of. And I will be on my way." Batman said as he was about to take his leave, that was when Superman with the speed of Flash appeared in front of him. Everyone rose from their seats at this.

"The Talisman Bruce, don't make me-"

"Make you what? If you goto Gotham, I'll have something waiting for you." Batman said dangerously, Flash ran up beside them and put two hands to calm things down.

"Hey come on guys chill out" Flash said, Diana went up to Bruce.

"Bruce stop this!" Wonder Woman ordered him, Batman didn't hear her however.

"Does it intimidate you Clark that you wouldn't be the strongest? That you would be weak compared to another being?" Batman asked sourly, Superman got closer.

"It's nothing like that at all, it's what's logical. You're not perfect, you've slipped up in the past." Superman shot back, Batman shrugged not really caring.

"Something that won't happen again, no one's taking the Talisman. It will continue to be locked away where it belongs." Bruce said as he tried to side step him but he stood in his way.

"Bruce please, don't make me regret this..." Superman spoke quietly, Batman turned his cowl lenses to slits as he taunted him.

"Do what you have to do Boy Scout..." Batman said, Superman tried to grab him but Batman sucked under it. He gave him a couple jabs in the back before ending it with a kick that sent him back. Batman backed away realizing how much faster he was. It felt as if he was ten years younger, that's when he remembered the immortality he was supposedly gifted with. Superman turned around as he growled, Diana and Flash holding him back. Lantern and J'onn looked at Batman who began walking toward the door.

"Batman come back!" Lantern shouted after him, Batman ignored them as he went down the hall. He signaled Robin and Nightwing telling them to get to the Monitor Womb. He then heard grunts coming from the conference before hearing the door bust open. He turned around just in time to get tackled by Superman.

"We're tired of you're consistent arrogance, you think you can do what you want and walk over everyone but I'll show you that's not the case!" Superman said cocking his fist back, Batman snarled, he was angry now. He bucked his hips forward throwing Clark off him. He got to his feet and took out a batarang and some smoke pellets.

"You don't control my actions, you don't understand what it means to me. So you won't have to worry about me anymore. You don't want to consider a plan with dealing with Savage. You just want it destroyed!" Batman shouted, he then threw the smoke pellets at him. Smoke began to rise as Superman flew through it and appeared in front of Batman. He head butted him making him fly down the hall. Bruce hit the ground and slid across the floor. He sat up and touched under his nose, he looked at his fingers and saw blood. He gripped his fist and growled as he stood back up. Superman was flying at light speeds toward him with a serious expression. "You wanna go all out then I have no problem with it."

Batman threw his batarang at him before reaching behind his belt. He took out a pair of gloves and put them over his gauntlets. They then transformed into gauntlets twice their original size. Superman sped up and was about to deliver another punch but was caught in his chin by Batman's gauntlet. Bruce then delivered two more punches to his chest. Then he gave a sickening punch to his jaw that sent him back to the conference room doors. The others now outside, Diana caught Superman who grunted in anger. He got out of her grasp and charged again.

"Kal No!" Diana shouted after him, Batman began jabbing at the air switching up styles before settling into a Tai Jutsu style stance. Superman came up fast standing in front of Bruce, who weaved under his punch. Superman tried throwing his knee but Batman redirected it. Superman upped the ante by increasing his speed. He kicked him multiple times in the gut before slamming him into the ground. Bruce sucked in breath as he bounced back up, Superman finished him off with punching him in his chest.

Afterwards green chains began wrapping around him. Batman was picking himself up still on the ground. He was trying to catch his breath as his vision became hazy. His breath hitched when he heard a feminine voice speak to him. _'Look at you, you maybe immortal but you'll never be able to protect her...'_ Bruce lifted his head to see Diana coming to him. _'You're not worthy...'_ Bruce then clenched his teeth and his fists as he got to his feet. He looked past Diana and back to Superman. He was still wrapped in the chains as Lantern, J'onn and Flash tried to retain him.

"Bruce stop this instance!" Diana ordered him, Batman wasn't having it however. His sole focus on Superman, he shook off the numb he felt and was ready for round two.

"Sorry Princess but I'm not going to let this one slide." Batman sneered as he started for him, Diana blocked his path locking eyes with him.

"Then you'll have to go through me" She said, Bruce was shocked at her reply, her eyes held meaning behind them. He looked down to his hands coming to his senses.

"... No I won't, but I see now that I no longer have a place here. If you all don't trust me this badly all because of what was necessary then take it. Take the Talisman and destroy it." Batman concluded, Diana stood in awe as he flailed his cape and started off in the opposite direction. Superman heard what was said and broke out of the chains. He flew in front of Bruce and dropped to his feet.

"I apologize Batman that was irrational of me to attack you but you must understand that-"

"You can have it Clark, I don't want anything to do with this anymore. Just take it and destroy it, I'm finished." Batman said finally, he mentally apologized to his father for not keeping his promise. But he felt it was for the greater good, it also showed him how strongly they didn't trust him. Which drove him to withdrawing himself completely.

"Bruce why must you be so-" Superman stopped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Wonder Woman behind him.

"Let me talk to him." She said as Superman sighed, he was always messing up when it came to Bruce. He relented and let Diana take over he walked back toward the others who were interested in what was going on. Wonder Woman gave him a concerned look which he didn't return.

"You're supposed to be in Themyscira." Bruce spoke, she was about to speak but he beat her to it. "No Princess, there isn't anyway you can get me back. This won't turn out well if the others don't trust me. I know I have my secrets, we all do, but you all-" Diana stopped him right there, her face telling him he was treading treacherous territory.

"You know I trust you with all my being so don't go there." She told him looking up to him, Batman leaned down to her almost like he was about to kiss her. He paused mere inches away.

"Think about it Princess do you really? I made contingency plans for you too. I let you suffer over my supposed death for four whole days. And now you've found out I have a weapon that could grant me unimaginable power that I could wield at anytime I feel necessary. I'm sure you know that's there's more than that." Batman explained leaning back, he exhaled through his nose before continuing. "So, do you really think you can trust me."

"Bruce I-" She cut herself off when Bruce gave her a look.

"I know, but right now it can't be spoken of because of where we're at." Batman explained, he saw the longing in her eyes. She wanted to go deeper, something that she probably thought he needed. But that would only hide what the fact of the matter was. "Though it's not an excuse, do you solemnly trust me is what I'm asking." Bruce restated, Diana nodded sternly.

"As I said before I do, and as true as it was I was upset when those plans were made. Though it was with good intention, when you died and came back you needed time to yourself. That is completely understandable, lastly your Father handed down that Artifact to you when you were young. I know it's means a lot to you so I know you don't plan to use it for evil. You're not like that Bruce, I know it and so does all of our friends. Now stop running away and face us!" Wonder Woman informed him, Batman was astonished by her words but made sure not to show it. He broke their eye contact to look back at the rest of the Founders. He gave a grim look, facing her again he shook his head.

"I won't be apart of this but I will lend a hand when needed." Batman gave his final word he was about to leave but felt a strong grip on his wrist. He looked back to see Wonder Woman giving him the same serious expression.

"We're not done here, we'll talk more in private." Diana said, sounding like an order rather than asking permission. Batman growled under his breath as he saw all their friends looking at them. They were far away enough so that they couldn't hear them other than Superman. However he knew seeing Wonder Woman calm him down and now grabbing his wrist made it seem obvious. He even saw John cover the smirk that spread across his mouth.

"You're supposed to be helping your Sisters on Themyscira. Not wasting time trying to talk to me." Batman whispered but he knew Superman could hear it. Diana was about to say something but stopped she began to pull him with her as she passed him. They went down the hall and made a couple of turns before going to her room. Batman thanked the heavens that nobody saw them other than the Founders. Everyone was probably in the cafeteria. They walked in after Diana typed in the password. She kept hold of Batman's wrist until she pointed to the bed. Batman sighed as he took a seat on the plush fabric. Diana sat beside him and moved to remove his cowl. Batman caught her hands before she could however.

"I wish to speak with my Bruce Wayne please not the Bat that refuses to show any emotion." Diana said with a pout, Bruce disengaged the electrical shock system in his cowl.

"Relax Princess" Bruce spoke as he let her hands go. She then removed the cowl and saw his face that looked very young. He never looked old or seemed that he ever aged but he just looked as vibrant as ever. She couldn't help but run her hand against his jaw line. It was the effect of immortality taking its toll on him. "I'm 22" he informed her, she raised a brow in confusion.

"How do you know?" She asked, she was sure there wasn't a set age that people went to once given immortality. Bruce then took one of her hands and placed it on a four inch scar that ran down the back of his lower neck. She felt warmth and a vibrant beat that echoed within it.

"I got this scar when I was twenty two, I could only feel my heartbeat through it when for a month when I got it." Bruce explained, he closed his eyes thinking deeply back to that time. He was so determined, so anxious to learn as much as he could. He could now feel that urge again in the back of his mind as if he was really twenty two again.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I truly am, I promise I won't leave your side throughout all eternity." Diana swore, Bruce opened his eyes and looked to her with remorse.

"No you don't have to do that..." Bruce said with a sad smile, he went back and stared at his gauntlets on his lap. "Just because I will live forever, doesn't mean you're obligated to me in anyway." Wonder Woman put a hand on his and made him look at her.

"I'm well aware of that, but you now know that I love you and you feel the same way. I will never leave your side Bruce ever." Diana said again, Bruce nodded in understanding.

"I'm just letting you know Princess, because eventually you'll grow tired of me just wait and-argh!" Bruce shouted as he was slapped by the Woman he loved. He laid on the bed and held a his cheek as he stared back at her, fury in her eyes. "We've got to set some rule about you and your anger issues."

"I don't have anger issues! I just hate it when you talk like that!" Diana shouted, Bruce sat back up and continued to rub his cheek frowning.

"I'm just speaking facts Princess, probably won't live to see one hundred with you around..." He muttered at the end, Diana then grew serious.

"Stay with the league Bruce please, all of our friends need you. I need you to be here, you're the glue that keeps us together. It's hard enough with you always being absent. It'll really be hard with you never coming back." Diana spoke, Bruce leaned against his elbows as he stared at the carpet. "They trust you Bruce, everyone's just hurt about you trying to save me and Donna. Then you dying and coming back without letting them know. That hurts Bruce and you know it does."

"And they have every right to feel the way they do, but-"

"Everything would be better if you'd just leave all together?" Diana somewhat finished for him, Bruce turned to her and ran a hand through his hair.

"I suppose not, you know I understand how everyone feels about me. I know why they and you feel the way you all feel when I distance myself. But as I said before it's for theirs s your own good. Think about how much better your lives would be." Batman spoke as Diana's hand rested on his chest.

"It would have took a turn for the worst without you and I would have never gotten to meet you." Diana said back, Bruce shook his head.

"Our paths would've crossed Princess," Bruce spoke as he laid on the bed, he intertwined his fingers and let them rest on his stomach. Diana watched him as she leaned to the side holding herself up with her hand.

"And how could you be so sure?" She asked, Bruce locked eyes with her.

"There are several factors to take in account when thinking about it. The biggest would be your curiosity, you would've found me. It's hard to not know other heroes when your profession is to protect the whole world." Bruce explained, Diana mulled it over and figured that was true.

"Just please Bruce, for me at least." She asked him, Bruce closed his eyes and thought about it.

"... Princess, you can't change what already is. Regardless if their hurt or not, I refuse to be thought of as some villain under cover. This is for the best, or at least a couple of days away would do some justice." Diana then sat up straight narrowing her eyes at him.

"Days will turn into months and you know it!" Diana stated, Bruce mentally snapped his fingers. _'I knew shooting a fast one wouldn't work.'_ He thought as he sat up as well.

"Why must you continue to torment me?" Bruce asked, serious and playful at the same time.

"Because I love you and I won't stand for you to do this to yourself. Like less communication between you and your friends is what you need." Bruce eyes widened at the three words spoken, it had almost slipped his mind about the confession that she and him made. He turned to her and watched her intently same as she did.

"... I love you too, but this is simply how it's going to be." Bruce said standing up, he reached for his cowl but she snatched it back.

"We're not done here just yet Bruce." Wonder Woman told him, Batman frowned as he pulled his hand back.

"You must get back to your duties at home, we both have pressing matters we need to attend to." Bruce said, Diana gave him a fierce glare that caused a shiver to go up his spine.

"That can wait when it comes to you Bruce." Diana said as she yanked him back on the bed taking him by surprise. He flopped on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Princess what did I tell you about-" He was cut off by her lips pressing against his. He turned fully and she got on top of him. She reached up and caressed his jaw as they continued to kiss passionately. After what seemed like forever they finally broke for air. Bruce looked at her with surprise, she gave him a placid expression which also bore a sense of longing. Bruce saw this fully, and he knew at that moment there was no going back now.

Meanwhile back on Themyscira, Antiope and Circe were in the Temples. Circe was meditating heavily, she had finally came to the point where she would break Wonder Woman. And that was through _him,_ she sent Vandal Savage for the Talisman to stir the League. Get Batman away from here, and to it. She had gathered enough energy for her mind control. She had been working on it throughout her time here. And now it was finally ready, she opened her eyes which glowed pink. She smiled wickedly as she reached out to Bruce's mind.

Back in Diana's room, Bruce was about to return the kiss she gave. Halfway in he felt his brain shake. He growled as he jumped off the bed and on the floor.

"BRUCE!" Diana yelled in shock, Bruce gripped the carpet as he saw images of his parents and the alley. He heard feminine laughter and shut his eyes tightly. ' _Is this your pitiful excuse of mind control whoever you are?!'_ Batman thought, Circe then made herself present by appearing in the middle of the alleyway.

"Circe? Hmph that's not surprising." Batman spat as he stood up at the beginning of the alley. He was in his costume his cowl on and everything. He knew he was in his mindscape just like he was when he was close to death. He began calculating how he could get out of this mess and fast. Circe gave a seductive grin as she swayed toward him.

"Let's have some fun Batman, I wanna see why Wonder Woman likes you so much." She said playfully, Bruce looked revolted as he backed away.

"Circe... Wait a minute what do you know about the war on Themyscira?" Batman asked, Circe grinned as she gripped his chin.

"Wouldn't you like to know..."

Back in the real world, Bruce's eyes rolled in the back of his head. They reappeared and the Bruce everyone knew was now gone, he stood up and looked to Diana who was skeptical at how eerie he looked. Bruce frowned as he went and took his cowl. Diana reached for him but fell victim to his knock out gas that he sprayed in her face. She tried reaching for him again but missed and fell the ground. She watched his feet make their way to and out her door. She tried to fight the darkness that enveloped her vision but was overwhelmed.

 **Tune in next time on... Until the Quiet Comes... Let me know what you think in the reviews. Hey and for real feel free to PM me ideas you guys want to see in the future or another project you want to see me work on!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And I'm checking back in, sorry for the wait my peeps I've been very busy. I've recently been relocated and trying to adjust to this new style of living lol. However I'm still making time to write I've just been trying to figure out how I want this one to play out. The original plan that I had has been tossed and now I'm thinking of taking it a different way. Or maybe I might keep it the way it is. 'Shrugs' you never know. Though let me know what you guys think in the reviews. And of course as always thanks for the views, favs, follows and reviews! Hope you enjoy and I'll catch you on the flip!**

Chapter 11: Tragedy

In Bruce's mind, him and Circe were still in the dark alleyway. Rain started to pour down as the two stared at each other. Bruce looked on with mild disgust and anger. While Circe watched with mischief and interest in her eyes. Bruce let his cape cover his whole body as he looked up to the sky. He let the rain wash over him as he inhaled deeply through his nose. These past few days it seemed as if trouble followed him as if it was his shadow.

"You've made a grave mistake Circe, I don't know how you're mind control works but I hope you know this." Bruce then faced her, she was now closer than she once was. Bruce cracked his knuckles behind his cape. "My mind is a dangerous place, it won't let you take over for long." Bruce informed her, Circe simply smirked as she placed her strands of hair behind her ear.

"No need I just need you to destroy Wonder Woman. And what better way than to do it than by doing it by you're hand. Her true love..." Circe spoke, Bruce cursed under his breath but didn't show any signs he faltered.

"You're intel seems to be flawed, nevertheless I won't let that happen." Bruce spoke confidently, feeling a familiar presence. Odd yet very familiar, Circe chuckled as she grasped his hand bypassing his cape.

"Flawed information oh? You forget Batman this is your mind we're in. However think as you will, once you get the Talisman and become enriched with its power you will destroy her." Circe said, Bruce then felt him set foot beside him. Circe was shocked to see another Batman standing before her. She backed away slightly before eyeing the hero. "W-what the?! Who are you?" The Bat tilted his head to the side his lenses on the costume were dark blue.

"I'm what you didn't account for." The Bat spoke as he crossed his arms, Circe cut her eyes at the both of them.

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" Circe demanded to know, Batman backed away as the Bat stepped forward.

"If it was sorcery you should know, but what I am is of no concern to you." The Bat explained he stepped closer to her as if seeing through her soul she lifted a hand defensively. "And you are going to escort yourself out of here or I'll make you..." Circe growled in annoyance, her eyes glowed pink and so did her hand.

"You'll do no such thing, I was going to make this painless but if you don't want to come quietly have it your way!" Circe retaliated, she then casted her magic upon both of them. Batman tried to cover himself with his cape but failed to prevent the pink smoke to engulf him. He groaned as he collapsed against the brick wall and fell to the ground. The Bat tried reaching for him but succumbed to the magic as well. Batman then saw the image of Circe descending upon him. She placed a kiss on his forehead making him instantly black out.

" _Kill Bruce Wayne"_

 _"No one's here to love you..."_

 _"You'll never be enough, let's be honest Bruce Wayne..."_

 _"I mean he let his own family die, how could we know if we could trust Bruce Wayne?... Why Bruce Wayne?"_

 _"He claims he's doesn't feel anything but pain... Lies Bruce Wayne..."_

 _"Plenty of opportunities to change, become better... Try Bruce Wayne..."_

 _"Not killing maniacs and criminals that continuously murder and destroy others?... Bye Bruce Wayne."_

 _"You have the love of your life and you neglect her... Die Bruce Wayne..."_

Bruce woke up in his bed in the Wayne Manor. He was breathing heavily while looking around. He tried to calm his breathing as he sat back against the head board. He looked to the other side of the bed to see a woman. Whoever she was, she wasn't Diana because of her long brown hair. Bruce moved to pull back the covers but noticed her shift. He took back his hand as he watched the Woman turn around. He was grounded when he saw Talia's face, her eyes were closed for only a moment before they opened. They locked eyes for a few seconds before Talia spoke.

"Nightmares beloved? I thought you didn't have those anymore?" Talia asked, Bruce almost forgot the sound of her voice it had been so long. "Or at least when your with me..."

"This isn't reality..." Bruce spoke more to himself, but Talia heard anyway.

"Of course it's not beloved" Talia replied, Bruce looked at her again and his breath hitched when he saw a deep gash on her throat. "Because I gave my life in efforts to be with you..." She then dropped her head on the pillow her eyes wide. Bruce jumped out of the bed only to fall into darkness.

Bruce opened his eyes again to see himself when he was younger. They were in Ra's training facility, Bruce remembered the day he was badgering himself about not getting the form and techniques right. That day was his fourth day there and he couldn't get anything right. He was close to giving up that day, he was so young. His younger self was punching a punching bag with tears in his eyes. He was so angry he didn't anticipate the bag coming back at him. It him him in his chest and made him stumble back. He wiped a stray tear that leaked from his eyes and sniffed.

"I'll never be good enough, never be able to keep my promise. It's my only purpose to live,-" His younger self said as he picked himself up. Bruce then finished his sentence staring at the floor.

"And if I can't fulfill my purpose then what's the point of living..." Bruce and his younger self said in unison.

"Kill Bruce Wayne..." He heard his younger self say, he looked up to see assassins standing beside him. Batman took a step back analyzing his surroundings. They all had their katanas out and ready to pounce "Die Bruce Wayne."

Bruce opened his eyes and saw that he was on Themyscira. He was on the shore lifting himself up. He was greeted by the Amazons of course but the woman leading them was Wonder Woman. She looked down upon him with disgust written on her face. Bruce took a step closer but was halted by spears pointed in his direction. He put his hands up defensively and locked eyes with Diana.

"Princess please, you know who-"

"I know exactly who you are, so why are you here?" She asked in a even tone, Bruce raised a brow in confusion. "Don't look stunned Batman, your the one who wanted it this way." She continued, Bruce was still puzzled as to what she was talking about. He then caught a spear aimed for his abdomen by mere reflex. However he wasn't prepared for the barrage of them heading for his body. He choked on the pain as he fell into the sand with five spears sticking out of his upper body. He hoisted himself up on his elbows. Diana was there she reached out and caressed his cheek while looking him in the eye. Her eyes misty with sorrow and pain. "I loved you..."

The scene then changed to a city, it was night and a thunderstorm was brewing. Bruce found himself in a daze as he lifted himself up to face another nightmare. However this time he was faced against a very familiar one. His parents on that fatal day, however this time around he was the one holding the gun. He saw his younger self in the middle of his parents. Fear and suspense filled his eyes as Bruce tried to prevent himself to pull the trigger. Though his struggles were in vain as two shots rang out in the alley and his parents fell to the ground. A single tear slid down his cheek as his eight year old self dropped to his knees shaking his parents. Bruce only stood and watched as he lowered the pistol unconsciously. The young boy then looked up at him, his crying had ceased and he picked himself up off the watery ground. Standing to his full height his face was contorted into a snarl. Lightning cracked and through the flash Bruce could see the boy change into the Bat.

"You..." The boy growled out, a flash of lightning struck again and Bruce was now face to face with Batman. "I'll kill you..." Those words were so foreign that he hadn't recognized that it was his voice that spoke them. Bruce then felt his hand move up to the bottom of his chin. Cold steel touching his skin softly, he tried to fight his finger which touched the trigger. Then all of a sudden-

—-

In the real world, Batman exited Wonder Woman's dorm and surveyed the area. His main objective was to get back to the cave. He started his march until he was stopped by Nightwing and Robin. They both had heard what happened and gave they're Father a sympathetic look.

"We heard what happened Dad, do you think that was the right move to make?" Jason asked as Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck.

"Honestly Bruce, you just got back and all. Of course they'd be upset." Richard added, Batman hadn't paid neither of them any attention. However they were considered threats to his mission so he took out Nightwing quickly.

"Did you talk to Wonder-" With a double hit to the chest then a chop to the neck Nightwing was down for the count. Robin took a step back in shock but was prepared for the assault that was to come. He blocked a couple shots aimed for his head.

"Dad!? What the hell are you doing?!" Robin shouted as he threw his own kick. Batman sidestepped it and took the opportunity to make a dash down the hall. Robin looked back to Nightwing in worry. Though he knew something was up with his Father he wanted to make sure he was alright. However he was aware of the move Bruce had used and knew he would be alright. He took off after his Father with a vengeance. Batman ran down the hall fast, he expertly dodged Hawkgirl who was walking toward Diana's room to make sure she was alright. She was stunned to see Batman barely missing her as he sprinted down the hall. Robin was next to round the corner, he passing a confused Hawkgirl as well. He looked over his shoulder to the winged heroine and shouted. "Something's wrong with him! Check on Wonder Woman!" He knew that his bigger brother would be okay, he added "Nightwing's fine!". Hawkgirl hesitated for a brief moment wondering if the teen was able to go toe-to-toe with Batman. She figured it wouldn't have mattered since they were headed toward the others anyway.

Just as she predicted, Batman had ran into the rest of the Founders that he had just left not to long ago. They all looked at him in puzzlement, knowing Robin was hot in pursuit he turned around just in time to flip the Boy Wonder over himself and on the floor. Superman and the others grunted and gasped.

"Bruce!" Superman cried out, but it fell on deaf ears as Robin jumped back on his feet as soon as he hit the ground. Robin gave his supposed Father a cold stare before taking out and extending his staff.

"Who are you and what did you do with my Father?.." Robin asked, Batman uttered no words only raising his fists and dropping to a boxing stance. Robin twisted his staff between his fingers. "Guess I'll have to beat it out of you." He spoke before swinging his staff, Batman side stepped. Superman flew toward them gearing up for round two, anticipating Superman's attack Batman ducked followed by sweeping Robin's legs from under him. Batman threw a smoke pellet past Robin that erupted causing Flash and Green Lantern who were coming to aid them to be thrown off. J'onn phased through the floor behind Batman, but nothing took the Dark Vigilante by surprise. J'onn tried grabbing him, but Batman did a back flip away from him. J'onn then sighed deeply and closed his eyes, Batman turned to escape but he froze. J'onn was trying to make a mental connection with him.

Inside Bruce's mind he found himself on the watery ground, he woken up and took in his surroundings. Realizing that the alleyway, he was surprised to see J'onn kneeling beside him. Circe was in the background cursing under her breath. That was when Bruce noticed a green orb around him and J'onn. He guessed that it worked as force field to protect them from Circe. J'onn looked down on Bruce and smiled. He could see in Bruce's eyes that this was the true person behind his fronts.

"Bruce I can't rid you of her presence in your mind, I can only protect you while I'm here. Which won't be for long, you have to get her out." J'onn informed him, Bruce then looked by his feet to see the Bat rise slowly. Circe snarled as he looked her way, the Bat then exchanged knowing glances with the real Bruce.

"I got it J'onn, I'll get her out of here." Bruce spoke as he rose to his feet as well, Jo'nn nodded before he vanished the bubble that was protecting them evaporating. Circe fists glowed pink as she grinned evilly. She knew what he had saw, the visons, she knew how much it affected him. She was almost certain that the determination on his face was merely a front. Bruce and the Bat both cut their eyes at her, then Bruce pointed his finger at her and hissed. "You'd have better start running..." Circe was little shook at his words, but she hadn't showed it. The Bat nodded in agreement stepping toward the left while Bruce took the right.

"Because we're gonna hunt you down and make you suffer..." The Bat finished for him, they began circling her. Circe watched as they eyed her like wolves, the pink aura around her fists glowing intensely.

"Remember who is in control here mortal..." Circe threatened about to attack, but Bruce stopped his pacing and frowned as Playboy Bruce Wayne appeared from behind him. He wore a navy blue tux with a red bow tie. He gave her a dazzling smile as he approached her.

"Such a beautiful woman, there's no need for such violence." Playboy Bruce spoke in a sultry voice, the real Bruce rolled his eyes he never liked this mask that he wore when he wasn't Batman. Circe took a step back looking at him as if he was Hades himself. Playboy Bruce snickered at this stepping one step closer. "Don't worry I don't bite," He purred, he then eyed his two counterparts who were standing on both sides of them. "Those thugs might, but don't worry I'll make them go away if you promise to let me take you on a date." Playboy Bruce spoke leaning into her, he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth an kissed it. he lowered it and topped it off with a dashing wink. Circe looked at the real Bruce who had his arms crossed and his expression angry. The Bat then crept up behind her which spooked her, she turned around facing another one of Batman's masks.

"Explain yourself, what has Wonder Wonder Woman done to you to make you want to kill her?" The Bat asked, Playboy Bruce Wayne chimed in as well.

"She's too beautiful for that, although her looks could." Playboy Bruce spoke with a charming smile, The Bat then pressured her again.

"Could it be jealousy?"

"Jealousy? Not from someone this divine, who does she have to be jealous of?" Playboy Bruce Wayne spoke in mock shock, Circe pushed them both away with her powers before glaring at the real one.

"What game are you playing at?!" She seethed, the real Bruce uncrossed his arms and gave her a deathly stare.

"I don't play games, I'm getting you out of my mind." Bruce shot back, Circe was taken back as the Bat hooked his arms under her arms. Letting them rest on the back of her neck he drove her into the dirt. He face close to the side of her ears he whispered harshly.

"You think that level of torment is able to get to us but you're wrong. Take a glimpse of something really disturbing..." The Bat then pushed her deeper into the gravel which seemed to morph into soil and she easily slipped into it.

Back on the outside, Batman had shook J'onn from his mind. Only a few seconds had passed so with everything still disoriented Batman took off again. Though Flash had other thoughts on the matter. He bum rushed the Bat into the wall knocking the wind out of him. Superman recuperated as well and floated over to Batman as the smoke passed. Batman's head which at the time was down shot up quickly. He tried to kick Flash but the speedster stepped back with more than enough time to spare. Superman went to grab his throat but Batman dodged grabbing his wrist afterwards. He twisted it backwards making Superman groan in pain. Flash came up and looked at the Dark Hero in worry.

"I'm sorry don't hurt me for this Bats." Flash apologized as he delivered a punch to Batman's jaw. The Vigilante stumbled to the side letting go of Superman's wrist. Robin then made his presence known again with the aid of Green Lantern who was right beside him.

"You've gone too far this time Bats," Lantern spoke his ring glowing brightly, his eyes were determined as they settled on Batman. "We're taking you down." J'onn was quick to intervene before things started heating up.

"Batman is being controlled Circe, so DON'T hurt him!" J'onn informed the others, everyone was shocked by the news but Batman wasn't and took advantage of it. He decked Green Lantern in the face. Robin watched as Green Lantern hit the ground and began blocking Batman's barrage of punches. Superman came flying in grabbing Batman by the waist lifting him up and throwing him into the floor. Clouds of smoke erupted as the small crater was created.

"Stay down and get out of Batman's body Circe! I'm sure Batman has already informed you that the consequences will be dire." Superman warned as he put his foot on his chest. Green Lantern and Flash exchanged looks before Lantern spoke.

"You enjoyed that a little to much Clark." Green Lantern spoke, Superman looked back at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Superman asked, Green Lantern and Flash both pointed at Batman's limp body.

"You knocked him out Clark, you're not talking to anyone." Green Lantern spoke, Superman removed his foot from his chest and nodded a little embarrassed.

"Um yeah I knew that he was unconscious and I meant to do that." Superman tried to clarify, Robin then raised a brow at the Kryptonian.

"So you meant to almost drive him through the floor knowing he's a human?" Robin asked, wondering what happened during the event beforehand. Superman uncomfortably picked Batman up.

"Okay maybe I got a little carried away, let's just get him to the infirmary and strapped down." Superman informed them, Robin then thought back to his brother and Diana.

"Wonder Woman and Nightwing!" He then rushed back down the hall, Green Lantern had known Shayera had went that way to check on Diana. So he took off behind the Boy Wonder as well. Superman and Flash looked to J'onn who was already making the mental connection. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and nodded.

"They're all fine." J'onn confirmed, Robin and GL came up to the room to see Nightwing and Hawkgirl helping Wonder Woman out of her room. The two stopped a few feet away to give her some space, but both glad to see she was alright.

"Where's Bruce?" She asked, Shayera rolled her eyes and answered her question with a question.

"How about what happened to him?" Robin and John stepped up to inform them, they both both stared intently at Diana.

"It's Circe" John spoke, then Robin spoke his piece.

"She's controlling Bruce, and I'm nowhere near Bruce as far as detective skills go but I'm sure this has something to do with Themyscira." Robin finished, everyone watched as her face went from concerned to contorted. She needed a meta enduring punching bag and fast, but she instantly calmed when Bruce brushed her mind again.

"How is Bruce? Is he okay?" She asked, John nodded his head assuring her.

"He's unconscious for now but we don't know whether or not he's back in control or not. I believe J'onn made a mental connection with him. Because he was the one who found out that it was Circe that was controlling him." Green Lantern informed them, Diana nodded as she exhaled deeply regaining her senses after being knocked out by his knockout gas.

"Well then what are we waiting for? We need to make sure he is okay and we need answers." Diana spoke as she strolled through them, the rest of them looked at each other before following.

Back in Bruce's mind, Circe had pushed herself out of the small patch of soil that was in the middle of the alleyway. She was breathing heavily and scurried away from the grasp of the hands of Joker, Mad hatter, Hugo Strange and Bane all reaching for her to bring her back down. She kept pushing herself back until she bumped into someone's legs. Already slightly afraid she turned around abruptly only to see Bruce who was looking down on her with stoic expression. He slowly grabbed her by her arm and lifted her up, his eyes opened up a whole new level of cold to her. A chill that she hadn't seen before she had witnessed what he had, the gruesome deaths, the sadistic crime, the torment done to one's own kind, even cannibalistic nature. She had saw Batman in a whole new darkness, this was no mere mortal. He should've even be considered human, the way he maintained his mind, the strict control he had over it. It was damn near impossible, he frowned as he pulled her close to him.

"Leave" He said roughly, Circe was still in awe at how he was able to stay sane. She had experienced what she thought was the most gruesome and horrific things that she hadn't thought mortals were capable of doing to themselves. She knew that there was more that was to be experienced. She was fortunate to have escape the memories of his horrendous cases.

"What are you really?" She asked, Bruce released his grip on her arm and slowly his costume covered his body. The light around him darkened and the only thing that could be seen was his white lenses that were now slits.

"You'll find out soon enough..." Bruce muttered, Circe then felt her mental presence loosened. She looked at her hands and saw them evaporate following by her whole body. She glared at the eyes that watched her as she disappeared in thin air.

Back on Themyiscira, Circe was on her throne when she felt herself disconnect from Batman. Memories of what transpired fresh on her mind, her face turning sour. She stood from her throne and snarled. Antiope had just walked in to see the Goddess quite upset. She raised a brow silently asking what was wrong. Circe narrowed her eyes.

"Prepare your warriors, they're on to us." Circe informed her, Antiope frowned as she put her hand on the knob. Before leaving she turned back to Circe.

"Your mind control failed?" She asked, Circe displeased with her failure nodded.

"That Man, if that is truly what he is, is a force to be reckoned with. I will not underestimate any further." Circe spoke, Antiope shook her head in disappointment as she opened the door to prepare her forces.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello once again everybody, I still have some kick in me so don't worry! Updates might be kind of slow but I'm still writing. I've just been so busy, can't even keep track with time because it has flown. So I hope life is going good for you, and I hope this brightens your day. As always I love and appreciate all the view, reviews, favorites and follows. We've reach over 6,000 views, that's crazy and I appreciate you guys still reading I hope your enjoying it!**

Chapter 12: Troubled Child

Batman gasped deeply as he sat up. Looking around he realized he was on the bed in the infirmary. Diana, Robin, Nightwing and Green Lantern stood were nearby around the room. Diana sat closest to him standing up quickly and placing a hand on his chest, the others got up as well making sure that Batman regained control of his mind. With his mask off his eyes found Diana's and that was clear indication for her that he was indeed back. She gave a small fortunate smile and eased him back down on the bed.

"Don't worry, it's him" Diana assured the others happy to see he was back to her, The others then shared smiles amongst themselves. "Rest Bruce, we don't know how the mind control could affect you." Diana spoke, Robin, Nightwing and Green Lantern had then walked up to the bed. Bruce rested on the bed with a small grin on his face, he was glad Diana was there. However visons he saw in his mind were livid. He would have more nightmares to come. He sat up again holding Diana's hand instinctively. Wonder Woman was taken by surprise at this display and only Green Lantern had seemed to catch it.

"Circe is behind all of this." Batman announced, Diana knew he was going to try and go against what she told him and not rest. However his grip on her hand distracted her, he squeezed it tenderly. She couldn't believe his touch of all people could be so soft yet firm at the same time. "She used mind control on me, I'm not familiar with her using that type of magic. She hasn't used it before which tells me she has accomplices. Wonder Woman's Aunt is one of them, I suspect she's acting as a figure head to Circe. She could be using mind control over her as well, I must get to the cave. I've got to play catch up because I have a good feeling she was behind Donna's kidnapping as well. I could be wrong, but I have to start now before it's too late!" Batman explained letting go of Diana's hand and getting up again. Diana still a little stunned had little time to react to his sudden movement. However he was stopped by his two sons and Green Lantern.

"Dad, we don't know if she could repossess you or not." Jason spoke, Dick and John both agreed eagerly. Bruce gave them a stern look, he then felt a hand grip his forearm. He looked over his shoulder to see an upset Amazonian Princess.

"Bruce you're being ridiculous, you just woke up." Wonder Woman chided him, Batman then turned his head to John.

"I kicked her out of my mind personally, I'm fine." Batman assured them, he then turned to Nightwing. "How are my vitals?"

"Stable for now" Nightwing answered him reluctantly, Batman then nodded.

"Good enough for me." He said simply before removing his arm from Diana's grip gently. He then proceeded to walk out before calling out to Robin and Nightwing. "The Cave" Nightwing and Robin nodded before rolling their eyes.

"I hate it when he get likes that." Jason said crossing arms, Dick nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, and we're going to be stuck with him for the rest of eternity..." Richard trailed off, that was when him and Jason looked at each other then Diana. "Why did your Mother do that to us!?" Diana chuckled covering her mouth slightly at the two's expense.

"It won't be that bad, plus you have me I'll keep him in line." Diana replied, that was when Green Lantern decided to speak on a different matter at hand.

"Diana are you and Batman...?" John asked, Diana already knowing what he was hinting at and sighed.

"I would like to tell you yes John, but right now I don't really know." Diana informed him, John nodded in understanding. She then turned to Robin and Nightwing who gave her concerned expressions. They didn't voice it because they weren't sure if they were public yet. She gave them a reassuring smile as she walked past them. "Well I must get back to my home, it definitely needs my attention." She paused at the door and looked back Nightwing and Robin. "Please make sure he rests, you know Batman." She asked of them to which they nodded, John stepped up and stopped her before she could leave.

"Diana wait!" Wonder Woman turned back around and raised an eyebrow. "You don't want any back up going back to your homeland?" Green Lantern insisted, Wonder Woman raised a hand.

"I appreciate the concern John but this is my home, I can handle whatever goes on there..." Diana replied softly, John nodded in understanding although wishing he could be of some use. Robin crossed his arms and sighed shaking his head.

"We all know Batman will be there before we know it." Robin muttered, Diana scoffed taking a step out of the room.

"I'm not allowed in his city right?" She spoke, Robin and Nightwing shared a smirk with her. John was left puzzled trying to put pieces together. "However I must be on my way, John I'll keep in touch with the League. I'll send a report every week as the conflict goes on." Green Lantern nodded Robin and Nightwing followed suit and with that Diana took her leave. Headed to Superman and the rest of the council that remained to fill them in on the situation.

In Gotham Vandal Savage stood on top one of the roof tops on a video message chat with Circe. He was surveying the area not to far from the Wayne Manor. He was about to enact his plan to steal the Talisman and claim the unimaginable power the Goddess had promised him. However he was now upset about the drastic change of plans.

"You want me to lure Batman back to your infernal island?" Vandal Savage then clenched his fist raising it to the camera. "You promised eternal power beyond my wildest dreams!" Circe's face contorted into a snarl as she hissed at him.

"Look you insignificant insect, you remember my ways to get you to comply, you remember what happened to your friend? I suggest you listen and stop talking. After all of this is over you'll get what's coming to you..." Circe spoke, Vandal Savage hadn't liked the sound of that but knowing what powers she possessed he knew it be best to do as she said. Ra's Al Ghul was controlled for mere hours and spoke of the days of torment he underwent. Something Savage wasn't keen on finding out for himself. However he knew he wasn't going to be a slave to no one so he'd devise a plan to get himself out of this situation and having revenge.

"... Very well, I'll lead him to you and what's coming to me better be the Talisman or something equal to it's value!" Savage shot back, Circe dismissed the back and forth and left him with this.

"Just get him here, time is of the essence, things are about to get real serious really fast." Vandal growled his distaste but nodded nonetheless.

"I'm on it." He replied cutting the connection, he then looked down to the Wayne Manor and gave a mischievous grin. He began to make a phone call.

Meanwhile deep in the batcave, Batman was at work going over the past few weeks and the events that transpired. He was typing away trying to figure out Ra's real reason for kidnapping Donna. Until a transmission went through on the Bat computer making him stop what he was doing. He growled as he saw Vandal's face, triggering in his mind that he was after the Talisman. He stood up from his chair a snarl on his face.

"Savage, how did you get this frequency?!" Batman asked right away, Vandal gave a sinister chuckle.

"Oh Batman how pitiful you are, your trying to figure this whole ordeal out and you couldn't be the farthest from it." Vandal intimidated, but Batman didn't show a sign of it. He clenched his fists by his sides and glared at the screen.

"Care to enlighten me Savage?" Batman spoke keeping a somewhat calm demeanor. Savage wasn't going to fall for the simple trap.

"Oh how I would love too, I have to attend to some business on Themyscira. A certain Woman has suddenly caught my attention." He spoke grinning, Batman started to feel himself get angrier. He caught on fast that all Circe was doing was taking his attention elsewhere other than the bigger picture at hand. He knew she was just the middle person, there was someone bigger than her. Something to do with Diana, he knew she was in the middle of it.

"What are your motives Savage? What do you think you'll gain from this? Anything she promised you is a lie!" Batman said, Vandal frowned as he gritted his teeth.

"As long as you suffer! That's good enough for me!" Vandal shouted before cutting the line, Batman balled his fists as he signaled to Alfred through his communicator in his cowl.

"Alfred prep the Batwing, tell Jason and Dick to watch over the city while I'm gone." Batman spoke turning around and heading for the Batwing. Alfred who was in the living room sipping his tea picked up his communicator off the table and responded to the Bat.

"But of course Master Bruce, but if I may, you are familiar with your two sons correct?" Alfred said putting an earpiece in his ear, he then sat his tea down and picked up the tablet beside him. Batman was gearing up with the necessary gadgets fit for the island of Themyscira.

"Yes I am" Batman replied putting tazers in his utility belt, Alfred pulled up the Batwing's engine an started it through the tablet.

"Then I'm sure you're aware that after I tell them where you went they'll be right behind you." Alfred spoke, Batman went over to the Batmobile and opened the top taking a bag out.

"I'm sure you can convince them otherwise Alfred, you can convince me to do something." Bruce said with a small grin on his face, Alfred put the tablet down and picked up his tea again.

"Ha Ha, you should think about being a comedian part Master Bruce." Alfred deadpanned but meant it light heartedly, Bruce then made his way to the Batwing.

"It might take me some time but in the end you've always been right." Batman said truthfully, Alfred knowing what he was hinting at couldn't help the small grin that formed on his face.

"It's not that I'm right I just try to get you to open your eyes is all." Alfred spoke as Batman got in the pilot seat.

"So you say Alfred, I still can't thank you enough for all the things you've done for me." Batman said sincerely, Alfred smiled shaking his head.

"Nonsense Master Bruce, it is the very least I could do, I just wish I gave you better growing up." Alfred spoke, the Batwing then took off into the night sky as Batman continued the conversation.

"Alfred we've talked about this, everything that I've become is not the product of you. If anything you saved me." Batman said, Alfred took another sip of his tea before sighing.

"Bruce everyone thought you had passed, to them the first but for you and I more times I wished I didn't remember." Alfred said quietly, there was a silence between them for a moment. Bruce gripped the wheel tighter, he sighed. "I couldn't save you then, and now you're immortal. I will not outlive you Bruce. And you know the next thing I will say is with a heavy heart..." Bruce felt the sadness that haunted him come over himself again. "However since I am the only one that knows you better than anybody and I also know how you feel about me keeping things to myself. I will appease your wishes and come out and say what you already know. It's that I won't outlive you neither will most of the people you care about will leave you as well. I won't be your voice of reason anymore Bruce. So if you won't let her in so you can be happy, surely you must know that you have to let her in to be your voice of reason." More silence ensued, Bruce was tempted to shut off his emotion and let the Bat show. Although he didn't want to he knew he had a mission to accomplish.

"Alfred..." He started but Alfred had already beat him to it.

"I already know Bruce, we'll continue this discussion another time, but for now be careful." Alfred spoke his peace before the line was cut, Bruce was left thinking about his adoptive Father who always gave him the best life could give. He loved him with all of his being, but right now his mind needed to be elsewhere.

He was skeptical at first to leave Gotham, but knowing Nightwing and Robin would be there in seconds calmed his nerves. Nonetheless, he knew Vandal was working for or with Circe. After they're encounter in Bruce's mind he knew for the most part that Circe would be driving her plan to capture or kill Diana would be rushed. So for that he had to be there, he knew it would probably be against her wishes. He couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face when he arrives.

Back on Themyscira, the Amazons were preparing battle, the second during they're civil war. Wonder Woman and Donna were donning they're amour it was they're turn to attack. Queen Hippolyta was already prepared standing in front of her warriors in the courtyard of they're kingdom. Their numbers weren't near as many as the Traditionalists were it was supposed to catch them by surprise because they would have thought that they were still repairing. Which they were, that was why they're numbers were low and to cover themselves in case they tried to attack again.

Diana and Donna were now prepared and stepped through the crowd to stand beside they're Mother who held a spear and shield. Donna held twin swords that were sheathed behind her back, while Diana bore her famed shield and sword. Three horses were brought to their sides the three got on and Queen Hippolyta raised her spear causing a massive war cry to fill the kingdom. She then pointed her sword toward the other side of the island and galloped away with her small army behind her.

In Circe's secret lair, Antiope and Vandal Savage accompanied her. Antiope shared her dislike of a man being here as soon as she entered the room let alone helping them. Circe decided knew that now she had to switch her plans since she hadn't counted on Batman breaking free of the mind control.

"Listen we must capture Diana at all costs, Antiope you and your forces will focus on that." Circe ordered then turned to Savage. "And you, kill Batman" Vandal scoffed and shook his head.

"Easier said than done, besides why go to the trouble of baiting him here? He's going to know what to expect. This poor decision making and below average planning is setting us up for failure." Vandal voiced his disapproval, Circe's eyes then glowed pink before they went back to normal. Vandal's face then shifted into a even expression, Antiope smiled despite herself giving Circe an approving look.

"I like the way you think..." She spoke, Circe didn't have time however and nodded at the now possessed Vandal. Who nodded back and went out the door, Circe turned back to Antiope.

"Get your best warriors and attack them while they repair and kidnap Diana and hurry." Antiope's smile evaporated from her face.

"My warriors are tired they won't be at their best." Antiope tried to explain, Circe put up a hand.

"Time is of the essence." Circe spoke, which made Antiope raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why is it? We have all the time to calculate our attacks, keep casualties and injuries low. To win over my sisters hearts and remind them of our roots. We have time to liberate my people, but that wasn't your goal to begin with was it?" Antiope asked, Circe's eyes started to glow again but she was looking away from her. Antiope raised her had defensively. "Whatever it is leave my people out of it." Antiope said and with that she left.

Back at the Batcave Nightwing and Robin had just found out where their Father had gone and was devising a plan on what to do.

"I think I should go behind him and you can be on call in case things heat up fast." Robin suggested, Nightwing raised his eyebrow at his little brother.

"I dunno, with Vandal Savage being there and possibly Circe I feel like we should both go." Nightwing said with a hand on his chin, then he crossed his arms. "I should go and you stay." Robin frowned while shaking his head.

"I forgot you're just as hung up on Donna, like Bruce is on Wonder Woman." Robin spoke, Nightwing did a double take at Jason in surprise.

"What?! That has nothing to do with it!" Robin just waved him off putting his hood on and readying himself for a night of boring patrol.

"Yeah yeah, save it Bruce." Robin spoke before walking over to his motorcycle and igniting the engine. He looked back to a upset Nightwing and threw up the peace sign. "Be careful out there"

"And you call if you can't handle something, don't go in over your head!" Nightwing called out, Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"I'm not fourteen anymore Dick." He said before speeding off, Nightwing smiled at his adoptive brother.

In the thick vegetation of Themyscira, the Loyalists were two thirds of the way to the Traditionalist foothold. Diana and Donna led them through the forest until they heard footsteps and a lot of them. Diana held up a fist which halted everyone behind her, she crept up behind a tree and peeked. Her eyes widened in shock, it was her Aunt Antiope leading a bigger group of warriors toward them. So many emotions welled up inside of Diana upon seeing her. She wanted a conversation with her Aunt this whole time, she wondered if she was being controlled by Circe. Which would make her feel a lot better about the situation, but wouldn't all of her sisters be controlled as well. Diana quickly dismissed the hopeful thinking, she knew better. Her sisters were prideful so it would make sense for them to be against her and her Mother. However regardless of all of the misfortune she was going to get answers.

Diana discreetly ran back to her squadron of soldiers and informed her Mother of what was happening. Queen Hippolyta looked on to where the footsteps were quickly approaching from.

"Donna can lead a group straight for them gaining their attention while we ambush them on their flanks." Queen Hippoylta suggested, to which the three agreed on. "Just cripple their forces enough to where they don't pose a threat. We'll hit their little outpost another time, for now we must keep them from attacking our kingdom." She announced, Diana and Donna nodded, Donna stood by while her Mother while Diana led the other half of their party.

As Antiope's attack group neared them, Diana an Queen Hippolyta spread apart. Diana took the left while Hippolyta took the right. Once in position they waited, until they passed between them. Diana was the first to emerge rom the trees holding her sword and shield. She looked down upon them with steeled eyes she then lifted her sword and pointed at them.

"Sisters!" She shouted catching the attention of everyone, she then dropped to an offensive stance. "ATTACK!" She yelled, the Loyalists then came from behind her along with Donna and Queen Hippolyta's forces as well. A clash of warriors was the outcome.

Overhead the Batwing was flying in stealth mode, Batman saw the unfolding battle go on from under him. He wondered if Diana was fighting down there, but he knew he had to find Savage before anything drastic happened. Not to far away was the Traditionalist foothold. He figured that was where Circe and Savage were hiding. He landed in a discreet area behind and left his stealth mode on. He stepped off the Bating and took out a scanner. Shaped like a bat it began scanning the surrounding areas. Once clear of any traps he began walking toward the compound.

Inside the waterfall, coming out of her secret chamber were Vandal Savage and Circe. She had a stern look on her face and she knew Batman was already here. She turned to a mind controlled Vandal Savage and signaled him to follow her.

"Let's meet him halfway..." She spoke as they went past some Amazonian guards, who were about to attack him but ceased when Circe raised her hand glowing. They're eyes flashed pink and they looked on as if two women were walking. They exited the waterfall and started walking toward the back of the compound where they knew Batman was coming from.

Batman coming up fast through the trees until he saw two figures coming up from the compound. He paused for a moment realizing who they were, he thought he was unnoticed until he saw they were looking in his direction. He wondered how they knew where he was and how they knew he was here already. He knew it was pointless now to stay concealed in a tree so he shot his grappling hook to the ground and jumped. He landed and stood tall as they got closer.

A few more moments past before they stopped about six yards in front of him. Batman accessed the situation quickly, Vandal Savage's posture seemed stiff and his breathing was extremely even and small. His face also seemed slacked as if he wasn't about to confront him. Circe was looking at Bruce with discontent. A fight was now imminent which he was aware of, but he had to make sure Diana was safe. He wouldn't let them leave, he was going to get to the bottom of who was behind all of this.

"Glad you could join us Batman, I'm afraid you came to your death." Circe called out to him, Batman shook his head.

"Who's over you Circe? What's making you do this?" Batman asked, Circe lifted her finger toward him causing Vandal to advance confirming Batman's suspicions of him being controlled.

"Your a smart mortal, figure it out." Circe taunted, Batman frowned as Vandal Savage charged him. He prepared himself for his attack.

In the sky Nightwing was tracking where the Batwing had landed. Also being in stealth mode, He saw fighting amongst the Amazons. He saw Donna and Wonder Woman also in the fight but no Bruce. He flew over them still trying to track the Batwing. He flew for a few more moments until he saw Bruce and Vandal Savage going at it with Circe there watching. He decided this was where he would make his decent. Putting the smaller size Batwing in auto land before he got out of his seat. He went to the back where the hatch laid out in front of him. As it landed Nightwing jumped off and ran as soon as he touched ground. As Batman continued to go toe to toe with Vandal he saw Nightwing running up from behind. He grunted his dislike for him being here taking it out on Vandal catching him the face making him stumble back. Nightwing came up just in time to hit him again in the face with his club making him fall to the ground. He shared glances with Batman he knew he wasn't happy about him being here.

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked as Vandal stood back up shaking his dizziness away. Nightwing readied himself as Savage ran for the two of them.

"He's back at home," Nightwing spoke as he ducked Savage's punch, Batman swung at the villain with a batarang causing the Villain to back away. "Did you know Wonder Woman and the others are fighting as we speak?" Vandal flipped toward them and threw both his feet to toward them. They both blocked his attack pushing him back a couple yards away from them.

"Of course I know, they lured me in a trap!" Batman explained moving to the offensive, he threw three jabs at Savage which the man dodged. "That's why I told you to stay back" Batman spoke blocking Vandal's counter attack. Nightwing rolled his eyes behind his mask as he moved in to help.

"You tell us to do a lot of things but do we listen?" Nightwing spoke, as he spun around and tried to target Vandal's neck but the latter caught his wrist. Batman capitalized and gave him an uppercut knocking him out. Vandal lay on the ground as Batman and NIghtwing looked on satisfied.

"You all will be the death of me one day..." Batman spoke only to look up and see Circe missing, he blasted his unwatchful eyes not keeping track of his surroundings. They saw a bright pink light beam from the waterfall from the outpost. They covered their eyes as the light blinding them then faded. They then exchanged glances. "We've got to get to Donna and Diana fast."


	13. Another Chance to Feel Alive

**I'm back! Here's another chapter, appreciate all the love and support! I don't own Justice League!**

Chapter 13: Another Chance to Feel Alive

"We've got to get to Donna and Diana fast." Batman spoke, Nightwing nodded to him in agreement and they both ran off in they're direction. However both of them were stopped by Circe whose eyes glowed profusely. Vandal Savage also stood up as well dusting himself off.

"This is all your fault, you mortals are always getting in the way! It's okay I'll turn you both into little field mice!" Circe spoke as she guided her hand to them. Batman thought quickly and dropped smoke pellets from his belt. Smoke filled the air fast as Batman and Nightwing made a routine escape. Circe and Vandal didn't stay lost in the trap for long as they also made their way toward where the light came from.

Back at the battle at hand, everyone had paused for a few moments wondering what had happened by the waterfall. Antiope who was battling her sister knew something was off and decided to make a hasty retreat back to the outpost. That way they could regroup with their forces and defeat all the while seeing what Circe was doing. Antiope extended her sword I the air signaling to her Traditionalists.

"SISTERS! FALL BACK TO THE WATERFALL!" Antiope yelled as she turned around and ran back toward their outpost. Diana, Donna and Hippolyta exchanged glances and knew that they were going to push the attack. Diana rose and pointed her sword toward the retreating Traditionalists.

"SISTERS! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Wonder Woman shouted as they continued their pursuit of them. On the other side of the outpost Batman and Nightwing were racing toward the Waterfall.

"What do you think is there?" Nightwing asked, Batman shook his head as they ran through the plains.

"I don't know but I bet it's nothing good, so we need to get there before anyone else does." Batman replied as they saw two Amazonian guards looking at the Temple behind the waterfall. They both turned around last second when Nightwing and Batman grabbed hold of both of them simultaneously putting them in the sleeper hold. Holding it for a few moments before their struggling ended and they both succumbed to passing out. They then saw a couple more Traditionalists who were watching what Batman thought was the battle between the Amazons. He turned to Nightwing while pointing at the waterfall. "Whatever that beam was, it came from that temple behind the waterfall. We need to confront whoever that is before anyone else does."

Batman and Nightwing fired their grappling hooks on a ledge. Once attached they jumped and went toward it. They climbed over the ledge and kneeled while scoping out the waterfall. Once they confirmed no Amazons were near or spotted them they went into the waterfall. Getting wet they entered the temple where they saw a throne farther that was covered in smoke. Batman immediately feeling something was off. The atmosphere holding an eerie darkness. Nightwing also felt the shift as two green slit eyes opened and stared at them.

"...Finally" a feminine yet poisonous voice spoke, Batman went for his batarang.

"That's definitely not good." Batman spoke before throwing his batarang at whatever that was. The figure's hand bursted out of the smoke and caught it. Revealing her arm which was blue in color with black sharp fingernails. Nightwing took out his clubs and connected them. The now pole then extended into his staff.

"Bats what's the plan!?" Nightwing asked as the figure examined the batarang. Batman's eyes then narrowed as he waited.

"We don't what it is so watch yourself!" Just as the words left his mouth his batarang exploded. Batman then dropped his smoke pellets, Nightwing running left toward a column and Batman doing the same toward the right. Once the smoke cleared they got a visual on the being that was just summoned. Being around 5'10 in height, blue skin that was almost snake like. Obviously female, she had yellow eyes, pupils black, small horns protruding out of her skull in a crown like fashion. Tattoos in some ancient dialect along the horns in her head as well. Bronze metal breast bindings and underwear to match. Forearm guards as well and shin plates of the same material. Last but not least a navy blue cape that covered her right shoulder.

"Sheesh what horror film did she come out of?" Nightwing whispered to himself after close inspection of the being. Batman was going through his mental files of Ancient Greek beings and couldn't find a match. They watched as the woman's expression turned sinister with a wicked a smile on her face.

"Am I not on Themyscira? Since when were men allowed on this island?" She said in a venomous tone, Nightwing gulped, they were in trouble.

Outside the Temple, Wonder Woman and the other Amazons were still duking it out. She had also seen the beam of light that glowed from the temple. She knew she had to get there fast, for Circe had unleashed something drastic. As she battled her way toward the temple she saw Circe and Vandal Savage walk up on the other side of the waterfall. They exchanged eye contact both wearing scowls on their faces. Wonder Woman blocked a swing with her shield before knocking her her out of the way with it.

"Circe what have you done?!" Wonder Woman shouted, she looked back to Donna and their Mother who were trailing behind her. She turned back and decided to go after Circe knowing her Mother and Sister were strong enough to handle their own. Vandal Savage then stepped in front of Circe as he readied himself. Circe scoffed at his ignorance toward his opponent.

"Please, pick your fights wisely, we must get inside to see the Goddess Hecate." Circe ordered him, Vandal Savage nodded mechanically before getting up to the waterfall.

Back inside the temple, Bruce and Nightwing were called upon the apparent blue Goddess. Batman and Nightwing shared a look, Nightwing wondering what his move was going to be.

"I know you both are behind the pillars, your breaking various laws at this very moment. I highly suggest you face me upon your own free will. Don't make me force you!" Hecate said in warning, Batman gritted his teeth as he was the first to step out from cover. He was about to throw everything he had at her.

"We're only here to stop you, afterwards we will take our leave." Batman stated, Hecate looked the Dark Knight up and down and licked her lips. Batman was disgusted, he didn't know how he always became the prey when it came to his female opponents. Nightwing noticed as well and didn't know whether to hurl or laugh.

"So you are familiar with Princess Diana I assume?" Hecate asked, Batman mentally snarled, he'd figured this had something to do with Diana and he'd be damned if he stood by and let anything happen to her. Nightwing then came out of his hiding place after the mentioning of his now adoptive Mother. He spun his staff in his hand before gripping it tightly while cutting his eyes at the Goddess.

"I don't know what you're planning but it's not happening. So I'd _highly suggest_ that you go back to where you came from." Nightwing growled, causing irritation within Batman. _'Come on Dick, you can't wear your feelings on your sleeve like this!'_ Batman thought, Hecate gave a sinister smile.

"Well it seems you do and just like I was told you two are very close to her-"

"My Liege!" Circe spoke cutting off Hecate who turned her way in anger.

"Who dares interrupt the Goddess Hecate!?" She boomed throughout the Temple, Batman took the time to take out a few batarangs. Hecate then turned back to Batman with narrowed eyes. "You'd be wise not to do that..." Batman smirked baiting the Goddess.

"I think I'll try my luck" Batman said before throwing his batarangs. They then halted in front of Hecate they then exploded but an invisible sphere contained the explosion then shrunk until it vanished. Batman did it on purpose to see what her abilities were. Nightwing then sprung into action and charged the Goddess. Batman wanted to stop him wanting to feel her out before charging head first. However he was too late when Nightwing swung his staff. Hecate sucked under his swing with no sweat. Nightwing then broke his staff into his two batons. Tasers electrifying at the end of them. He began swinging expertly at Hecate who dodged them just as easy.

Batman then joined in on the fray, with Vandal running right behind him. Batman went for a swift kick to Hecate's abdomen but she caught it and threw him back. Batman landed on Vandal who stumbled back, Batman regrouped quickly and threw another kick to Vandal's face sending him back.

Nightwing cocked both his batons back about to strike Hecate's back facing him. Then out of nowhere bricks pounded Nightwing in his chest and gut dismissing him. He hit the wall and slouched down looking up to her. Batman faced off with her. With her name being exposed to him he knew exactly who she was.

"Why are you toying with us, based off my description of you. I know you could have disintegrated us simply by a move of your finger." Batman spoke, Hecate was a little amazed he knew of her.

"I simply wanted to test my combative knowledge it's been so long since I've been in hand to hand fight." Hecate said she then walked closer to him, her telepathy reaching his mind.

Bruce has groaned loudly when he realized he was back in his mind again. He looked around knowing that Hecate was going to show herself eventually. His statement was verified when she appeared in the alley. She looked around for a moment before her eyes settled on him.

"It seems you've been through a lot mortal-" Hecate then paused and regarded him for a moment. "Hmm so it seems you are immortal, now things are getting interesting."

"What do you want and make it quick before I personally see you out of here." Bruce said calmly at the same time meaning every word.

"I bet you're wondering how Circe obtained such power-"

"That's simple, she obviously got it from you. Now tell me what you want with Diana." Bruce spoke cutting her off, Hecate grinned.

"She's the key to getting my lover back." Hecate confessed, Bruce gave her an odd look.

"That doesn't explain anything, what does she have to do with that?" Bruce said, getting impatient he could feel the Bat starting to manifest.

"He wants her, and I shall provide her to him." Hecate revealed, Bruce then cut his eyes at the evil Goddess just as the Bat appeared behind him. Catching Hecate by surprise the Bat then moved in front of her and pushed her out of the alleyway.

Bruce then felt himself return to reality, him and Hecate holding eye contact. It felt like some minutes had passed but he saw that only mere seconds had passed. Nightwing was just now getting back to his feet. Batman looked over his shoulder to see Circe's fists glow.

"He is the one, the one Diana holds dear." Circe said, calculating what their intentions were Batman looked to Nightwing. _'They're going to use us to lure Diana in and take her.'_ Who assessed what was said and nodded. They both charged at Circe and Vandal Savage looking to escape. Circe lifted her hand at Batman who barrel rolled under he magical force. Nightwing got to Vandal and began attacking him, Vandal leaned backward missing a hit with Nightwing's taser clubs. However Nightwing was fast and swiped his legs from under him. Batman threw smoke pellets to the ground once again and headed for the waterfall along with Nightwing but was halted dead in their tracks. The smoke cleared and they were trapped in some invisible sphere. They lifted in the air helpless, Batman growled as he looked back to Hecate who shook her head.

"And here I thought you were a little more intelligent." Hecate spoke, just then Wonder Woman made her appearance known as she flew past the waterfall and into the temple. She was shocked to see Batman and Nightwing in the air and Circe, Vandal Savage and Hecate standing below them. Her gaze settled on Hecate who was smiling. Wonder Woman descended upon the ground with her shield and sword in hand. Glaring at Hecate who had stepped forward. "And there she is, Princess Diana."

"Hecate, if you value your life you will let them down and go back to Tartarus." Diana said in a calm but vicious tone. Hecate then looked up to the two humans in the air.

"You know I won't do that Diana and I have feeling you know why I'm here." Hecate replied, Diana looked at Bruce with fire in her eyes. Bruce knew they were in a sticky situation, a situation in which he didn't want to be in. This was why he disregarded his feelings this was the exact thing he said was going to happen although now the roles were reversed. He mentally frowned deeper when he realized Nightwing dragged himself into this mess as well. Too many of his loved ones were at risk and as of now he was helpless.

"Hecate, he'll never love you, why can't you see that?" Diana said, Nightwing was getting confused now. Wondering how he ended up in this situation in the first place.

"He will once I bring you to him, that's what he told me." Hecate spoke, Diana narrowed her eyes at her.

"So your the cause of the war? You and Circe?" Diana asked now eyeing Circe who regarded her in disgust.

"Does it matter at the moment? Right now you have a choice... Either come quietly and save those you hold dear." Wonder Woman couldn't help but glance at Bruce and Nightwing. "Or they die and I make you." Hecate threatened, Diana glared at the Goddess. Donna and Hippolyta then stepped through the waterfall. Backing Wonder Woman they took in the scene. Donna and Nightwing's eyes locked, Hecate started to grow impatient with the constant interruptions.

"Hecate? I bet Zeus is unaware of your escape from your prison." Hippolyta spoke gripping her sword tightly.

"Well Wonder Woman your time is ticking..." Hecate spoke quietly, suddenly Donna flew in the air and hit the invisible spheres with her fists shattering the dark magic. Hecate being taken by surprise hadn't had time to react before Wonder Woman's shield sent her flying toward the throne. Batman and Nightwing dropped to the ground before heading toward the waterfall. Donna then landed in front of Circe with her fists clenched. Her glare piercing holes in the witch. Vandal Savage was going after Batman and Nightwing but a blade to his throat stopped him in his tracks. He looked to the person holding the sword to see none other than the Queen of the Amazons.

"I despise men..." She spat, Bruce and Dick went past the Waterfall before seeing the fight still going on. Some of the Amazons fighting seeing them halting the combat.

"Shit..." Nightwing breathed, Batman exhaled through his nose. "See I know how this goes, we're going to end up on the verge of death after this is all over!" Batman turned and faced his son.

"Pick your poison." Batman voiced, Nightwing then groaned before he looked at the legion ofAmazons fighting in front of them then back to the waterfall.

"Well we can't let the girls have all the fun with magical beings in there." Nightwing said before he ran in followed by Batman. They then see everyone fighting everyone having they're own opponent. Nightwing saw Donna fighting Circe and decided he would join her. Batman was well aware that he had to be extra careful. One false move or slip up could have him in the same position they were just in. Queen Hippolyta snapped him out of his thoughts as she slid up to his feet. He looked down to see her glaring at him.

"Are you just going to stand there Dark Knight or are you going to fight like the rest of us?" She spoke as she got to one knee, Batman held back the urge to make a smart comment and moved to help her up. Vandal Savage then charged them, Hippolyta sidestepped him while Batman gave him a three hit combo to his ribs then a sucker punch to his jaw driving him into the ground.

Donna was making quick work of Circe dodging her spells or blocking them with her swords. She could tell the Witch was tiring quickly. Nightwing then brushed up against her as he tased the Witch. Circe jolted in pain and hurried to back away from the electricity. Donna blushes at how close their faces were but grinned nonetheless.

"Glad you came back to the fight I thought you were leave it to the Women." Donna said playfully, Nightwing stepped in front of her and smiled.

"I'm not one for cat fights, but I make exceptions under certain circumstances." Donna rolled her eyes as Circe regained her composure.

"Be careful Dick, her magic is strong." Donna warmed him, Nightwing nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yeah hope I don't turn into a bluebird or something."

Wonder Woman and Hecate we're going hit for hit as they're battle waged on. Hecate wasn't trying to hurt her too bad for she had to give her to Hades. That's why she was holding back but she saw how holding back was a mistake against the Champion of the Amazons. She had to make a move fast but she didn't know what. Wonder Woman choke slammed her into the wall. Hecate then caught sight of Batman who punishing Vandal Savage. She saw her opportunity so she took it. She extended her hand in the direction of the immortal man.

"You chose the difficult way Princess and now you must pay the price!" Batman turned in their direction when those words were spoken. Him and Hecate locking eyes. He knew then that he was in trouble.

 **Alright guys and gals let me know what you think in the reviews. Thanks again for the support. Moneytrees pulling the plug until next time peeps!**


End file.
